O Preço do Amor
by Manu Black
Summary: .:TERMINADA:. Ela descobre a traição dele e agora seu único e maior objetivo é se vingar, do jeito que ele merece. DG
1. O Bebê

**Capítulo Um**

"**Your love is just a lie... just a lie"**

Em uma noite quente de junho, Ginny Weasley andava em direção às masmorras, seus passos firmes e apressados ecoavam pelos corredores, ela precisava falar com ele urgentemente, quanto antes resolvesse aquele assunto, melhor.

Sons vindos de uma sala abandonada fizeram Ginny parar no meio do caminho. Voltou lentamente e colou o ouvido na porta, o silêncio foi absoluto por alguns segundos, até que uma risada e um grito fizeram o sangue da garota congelar.

"Ai, Draco!" – uma voz feminina disse entre risadinhas.

Não conseguia acreditar...

Então era verdade o que se comentava pela Escola: Draco a traía, sem nenhum pudor ou remorso.

Abriu a porta devagar e viu a cena que se desenrolava: Draco Malfoy, seu namorado, beijava (de maneira selvagem, vale acrescentar) Maria Fernandez, uma quintanista da Corvinal. Era incrível como não sentia nada além de um ódio mortal, uma vontade quase incontrolável de matar os dois.

Escancarou a porta com um estrondo e o casal, que estava deitado em cima da mesa, logo se separou. Eles olharam para a garota que se mantinha impassível: seu rosto estava desprovido de qualquer emoção, ela tinha cruzado os braços de frente ao peito e olhava para os dois como se aquela cena fosse normal.

"Ginny..." – a garota começou, mas a ruiva logo interrompeu:

"Fernandez, por favor, vista a blusa e me deixe sozinha com ele."

A corvinal obedeceu à grifinória e segundos depois, saiu da sala quase correndo, passando o mais rápido possível pela outra, possivelmente com medo de apanhar.

"Ginny, posso explicar..." – Draco começou, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

"Malfoy, acho que não há nada que explicar, certo? O que eu vi já foi o bastante." – saiu de perto da porta e andou, devagar, até ele – "Por quê? Por que você me seduziu? Por que me fez acreditar e fez os outros acreditarem que me amava?"

"Mas eu te amo, Ginny... só acho que nós nunca poderemos dar certo..."

"Como? Como assim?"

"Ginny, vamos ser realistas. O melhor foi você descobrir tudo... afinal, nunca isso" – apontou para ele e depois para ela – "Poderia dar certo. Nós somos muito diferentes. Sou Sonserino, você Grifinória. Odeio trouxas, você ama trouxas. E" – fez uma pausa – "Eu sou rico e você é pobre, somos de classes diferentes..."

Ela sentiu seu coração partir dentro do peito. Como aquele homem, a quem ela tinha entregue tudo, e quando aqui dizemos tudo, foi TUDO mesmo, ousava falar uma asneira dessas? Como o homem que ela amava era tão diferente do que ela pensara?

"Ginny, acho melhor terminarmos."

A garota o olhou atentamente. Ele só podia estar brincando. Então Draco Malfoy realmente achava que depois de tudo, ela ainda ficaria com ele?

A única resposta que ela deu: um tapa forte no rosto branco e bem cuidado do rapaz. Com passos firmes e decididos, deu as costas para Draco e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Fez o caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória e, apesar dos chamados de Hermione, Harry e Rony, subiu, ainda sem falar nada, sem expressar nenhum tipo de emoção. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo, não ia chorar por ele, por mais que seu peito estivesse dilacerado, por mais que as lágrimas tornassem sua visão turva, por mais que ela quisesse sumir... ele simplesmente não merecia tanta atenção.

Levantou-se e olhou seu reflexo no espelho, acariciou a barriga institivamente, ainda não conseguia sentir o ser que estava ali, mas dali para frente seria só os dois... e ninguém mais.

**#**

**O preço do Amor**

**#**

No dia seguinte, a Escola inteira já estava sabendo do rompimento de Draco e Ginny, o casal mais inusitado que já tinham visto e o mais improvável também. Durante dias, Ginny não falou com ninguém, e não respondia às perguntas que eram feitas sobre o namoro, só ia para a aula e depois ficava trancada no quarto fazendo as tarefas, ou simplesmente pensando em uma forma de dizer aos pais que estava grávida.

Era capaz de ver a decepção estampada no rosto dos dois e o ódio dos irmãos quando soubessem. Tinha que planejar tudo, e acabou decidindo que o melhor momento seria durante as férias de julho, quando estivesse sozinha em casa com os pais.

Logo as aulas terminaram e Ginny se sentia cada vez mais nervosa. Quando o trem parou na Estação viu a mãe acenar para ela, andou até a mulher e a abraçou, depois disso esperaram Rony aparecer, enquanto isso olhou pela plataforma e viu várias pessoas se encontrando com seus familiares, dentre elas, avistou Draco sendo abraçado pela mãe enquanto o pai lhe dava palmadinhas nas costas. Aquela, provavelmente, era a última vez que o veria, afinal ele tinha concluído o sétimo ano, não freqüentaria mais Hogwarts. Preferindo não vê-lo mais, deu as costas e seguiu a mãe e o irmão que já andavam a frente dela, agora uma nova fase estava se iniciando na sua vida, o passado ficaria totalmente atrás...

**#**

**O preço do Amor**

**#**

Já estava na Toca há três semanas e sua gestação já entrava no terceiro mês, precisava falar com os pais, antes que eles descobrissem sozinhos. E foi num domingo de julho, em que Rony tinha ido passar o fim de semana na casa de Hermione, que ela decidiu contar tudo.

"Ginny, venha almoçar!" – a mãe gritou da escada.

A garota respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Quando chegou na sala de jantar encontrou os pais já sentados à mesa, sentou-se de frente à mãe e, pensando na melhor maneira de dizer, acabou ficando calada durante toda a refeição, somente no final conseguiu dizer:

"Mãe... pai... preciso falar com vocês."

Eles olharam a garota assustados e Arthur, disse:

"Fale, querida."

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e, não sabendo como dizer, cuspiu:

"Estou grávida."

Ninguém ousou falar nada. Ginny não conseguia encarar os rostos dos pais, não queria ver a decepção deles...

"C-como a-assim?" – Molly perguntou.

"Grávida, mamãe." – Ginny falou sentindo que as lágrimas cairiam a qualquer momento – "E eu sinto muito por isso..."

"Mas... quem... quem é o pai?" – Arthur perguntou atordoado.

"Ninguém, meu filho só tem mãe..." – respondeu encarando o pai.

"Mas... você não pode assumir esse peso sozinha. Quem é o pai? Diga, Ginny..." – Arthur exigiu.

"Não... não vou dizer, não tem pai." – continuou firme – "E eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo, mas não vou falar nada sobre quem é o pai, essa pessoa está morta para mim. Se vocês quiserem me expulsar de casa, porque eu sei que sou uma vergonha para os dois, tudo bem... entendo.." – falou já levantando da mesa.

"Espera, filha... você não é uma vergonha para nós." – Molly disse chorando – "Não é, Arthur?"

Ele olhou para a garota e disse:

"Claro que não, mas..."

"Arthur, ela não vai dizer... não insista. Nós temos que ver a melhor maneira de contar aos seus irmãos..." – Molly falou pensativa.

"Prefiro que, por enquanto, eles não saibam, mamãe..."

A mulher olhou para a garota e disse:

"Ok, mas você não vai poder esconder por muito tempo. Você está com quantos meses?"

"Três... e eu sei, mas talvez a barriga fique tão pequena que ninguém perceba." – Ginny falou otimista.

Molly riu, apesar de as lágrimas ainda saírem dos seus olhos e disse:

"Querida, vai ser estranho, de qualquer forma, você aparecer de repente com um bebê."

"Eu sei..."

"Mas nós daremos um jeito. Tenho que falar com Minerva, precisamos saber como ficará sua situação na Escola..." – Molly falou pensativa.

Ginny se sentia um pouco aliviada, pelo menos a mãe não parecia tão chateada com ela. Olhou para o pai e o homem continuava sentado à mesa, com a cabeça enfiada nas mãos, sem dizer nada.

Molly, percebendo o olhar da filha, puxou a garota para cima e quando as duas se trancaram no quarto de Ginny, a mãe disse:

"Querida, ele vai aceitar... só está um pouco chocado, mas é normal..."

"Mas e se ele nunca me perdoar? E os garotos? Se eles me odiarem para sempre?" – Ginny perguntou e agora não escondia mais as lágrimas.

"Eles não vão... um bebê é motivo de celebração, é uma nova vida, querida. O momento para a chegada dele é um pouco incomum, mas todos irão amá-lo, assim como amam você."

A garota ficou ali, abraçada à mãe, tentando se convencer de que no final, tudo daria certo.

"Vamos, Ginny... tudo ficará bem." – a mulher disse carinhosa e a garota sorriu. – "Agora vou lá embaixo, falar com seu pai..." – as duas se despediram com um último abraço.

Ginny lembrou de Draco e o sentimento de vingança, sempre presente quando ela se lembrava dele, voltou mais forte. A dor que causara na sua família era só mais um dos motivos porque ela ia se vingar de Draco, ele ia se arrepender do dia em que mexeu com ela.

**#**

**O preço do Amor**

**#**

As férias passaram voando. Molly tinha escrito à Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts e explicado tudo o que acontecera com Ginny, depois de muitas corujas, ficou decidido que a garota freqüentaria a Escola até o sétimo mês de gestação, ou seja, até o mês de novembro, depois disso seria afastada de Hogwarts, receberia as tarefas por correio-coruja e as provas seriam feitas em casa, na presença de um professor.

Molly e Arthur decidiram que Ginny passaria os últimos meses de gestação na casa de Muriel, a tia da garota, assim ninguém saberia que ela estava grávida. A garota tinha deixado claro que não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo os irmãos. A ruiva não estava muito feliz em conviver com Muriel, sua tia rica e esnobe, mas era a única alternativa se quisesse segredo total.

Então, em setembro a garota voltou para Hogwarts e ninguém suspeitava da gravidez dela, a barriga ainda estava relativamente pequena. Os meses passaram e a barriga, naturalmente, aumentava cada vez mais, na mesma medida Ginny aumentava o tamanho das roupas, sempre tendo o cuidado para que elas ficassem bem folgadas.

No fim de novembro, Ginny foi levada, durante a noite, para a casa de Muriel. Para os alunos de Hogwarts a garota contraíra uma doença rara que se agravara ao ponto de ser necessária sua transferência para o St.Mungus.

A casa da tia era, em termos bem diretos, uma Mansão, mas não era elegante, nem chique, muito pelo contrário, tinha um aspecto de velho, de sujo e de abandono. A mulher, uma velhota resmugona e rabugenta, recebeu a sobrinha sem falar sobre o motivo que levara a menina até lá, ela fingia, descaradamente, que não via a barriga da garota.

No início, Ginny se sentia extremamente desconfortável com a situação, mas logo as coisas melhoraram, seus pais faziam visitas diárias e Muriel ficava menos rabugenta quando você a conhecia bem.

Então, numa noite de janeiro, o bebê nasceu, um menino forte e saudável, que recebeu o nome de Lorenzo (uma homenagem ao irmão de Muriel), por sorte o garoto nasceu ruivo como a mãe.

Após o parto, Ginny voltou para a casa de Muriel, sob os protestos dos pais, mas seria melhor assim, pelo menos enquanto os irmãos não soubessem de tudo. A tia, que nunca tivera filhos, logo se afeiçoou ao pequeno, o que sempre atrapalhava o retorno de Ginny para a Toca.

No final de maio, Ginny retornou à Hogwarts para a realização dos exames finais, que exigiam a presença do aluno. Depois de muita relutância tanto da parte de Ginny (que não queria deixar o filho), como da parte de Muriel (que não queria se distanciar dos seus hóspedes), ficou resolvido que o garoto ficaria na Toca recebendo os cuidados de Molly.

Na volta à Escola, a garota teve que enfrentar várias perguntas sobre sua ausência, mas sempre dava a mesma resposta:

"Estive doente, internada no St.Mungus..."

Ela não queria que ninguém ali soubesse, porque a partir do momento que contasse para alguém, logo a notícia seria espalhada para além dos muros da Escola e assim chegaria aos ouvidos de Draco. Nem mesmo para seus melhores amigos poderia contar, adorava Colin, mas sabia que o garoto tinha uma queda por fofocar, e muito menos para Luna que agora namorava Harry e em um segundo Rony, seu irmão mais feroz, saberia de tudo.

Passou as últimas semanas de aula dividida entre estudar toda a matéria e escrever cartas para saber como o bebê estava. Assim, foi com grande alívio que recebeu a notícia que os exames tinham acabado, dias depois voltaria para casa e veria o filho novamente.

Embarcou no trem contando as horas para ver a mãe e o filho esperando na estação, seu coração batia rápido ante a expectativa de reencontrá-los. Assim, quando o trem parou na Estação, pegou o malão e saiu correndo, a procura da mãe, mas quando a viu junto com seu pai e com um embrulhinho nos braços sentiu o coração dar um nó dentro do peito. Alguma coisa muito ruim tinha acontecido...

**#**

**O preço do Amor**

**#**

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Minha sincera opinião?? Quem não vale nada é vc, Manu!! PQP!! (Desculpa, gente!!) Como você me deixa na curiosidade assim?? E os seus leitores?? Assim você não recebe review!! Hahahahahaha!! Bambesha-Má-Ultra-Mega-Truper-Má!! Papai do Céu castiga, hein!!

Gentem, eu amei, apesar da malvadona aí deixar todo mundo na preocupação e na curiosidade!! Mas, deixem ela comigo!! Mandem muitas reviews pra reclamar!! Ok??

Amo todos vocês!!

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, eu sou a malvadona das fanfics. Eu amo mistério! Eu amo tensão. Eu amo ameaças de morte! Hahahahahahahahaha E amo vocês, beijo, me liga! Haahahahahahaha

Sério.

Caham.

Gente, essa fic é inspirada no livro "Senhora" de José de Alencar, quando digo "inspirada" não é tipo cópia, mas vai ter algumas muitas (hehehe) semelhanças, ok?

A cada capítulo, colocarei frases de músicas, a desse capítulo tem uma única frase da música, "Your Love is just a Lie", do Simple Plan, certo?

Hm, se acharem que mereço, review em mim! Hahahahaha

Beijocas,

Manu Black


	2. O Testamento

**Capítulo Dois**

"**Como um fantasma eu vou ser**

**Um pesadelo pra você**

**Não da pra fugir nem se esconder!**

**Eu sempre vou achar você!**

**Nos sonhos vou te perseguir**

**Em cada sombra vou surgir**

**Agora eu peguei você"**

Andou apressadamente em direção aos pais e logo foi abraçada por Arthur e Molly, depois, olhando para o pacotinho que a mãe segurava, viu Lorenzo dormindo calmamente.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou aos pais, mas ainda de olho no filho.

"Arthur, pegue a mala dela, sim?" – Molly disse – "Em casa nós conversaremos, querida. Vamos."

A garota optou por não insistir, afinal alguém poderia vê-los ali com o bebê e a notícia logo se espalharia. Atravessaram juntos a barreira e pegaram um táxi, uma vez que aparatar com uma criança de colo não era aconselhável. Cerca de uma hora depois, chegaram à Toca e assim que entraram na casa, Ginny pegou o filho dos braços da mãe e o examinou, ele estava bem, então o problema não era com ele...

"O que houve?" – quis saber assim que os pais entraram na cozinha.

Molly e Arthur se olharam e a mulher foi a primeira a falar:

"Bem, querida, logo depois que você voltou para Hogwarts, Muriel adoeceu."

"É, ela já não era tão saudável assim." – Arthur disse – "E nem tão novinha..." – completou.

"E então, convidamos Muriel para passar um tempo conosco, mas ela não aceitou e bem..." – Molly fez uma pausa, mas Ginny já imaginava o que viria a seguir – "Na semana passada, ela... ela faleceu, querida."

Ginny sentiu um peso no estômago. Muriel era chata e esnobe à primeira vista, mas um pouco de convivência era suficiente para gostar dela e achá-la até simpática. Ela gostava da tia no final das contas, e sabia que a tia amava Lorenzo.

"Mas o que foi?" – Ginny perguntou enquanto sentia os olhos arderem.

"Ela dormiu e não acordou mais..." – Arthur respondeu.

"É querida, mas isso não é o pior de tudo..." – Molly disse, cautelosa.

"Não? E o que pode ser pior do que isso?" – a garota perguntou, preocupada.

"Bem... seus irmãos, eles descobriram sobre o pequeno... Rony veio aqui, de surpresa, antes do enterro de Muriel e acabou vendo o garoto, então tivemos que contar a verdade." – respondeu Molly.

"E então seu irmão fez o grande favor de espalhar para os outros, e em segundos todos os seus irmãos ficaram sabendo da notícia. Até quiseram ir a Hogwarts, mas eu os impedi, não tinha cabimento... Mas, para acalmá-los, marquei uma reunião de família, amanhã, na hora do almoço." – disse Arthur.

É, realmente era pior do que a morte, porque depois desse dia, ela estaria morta para os irmãos, com toda certeza eles nem iam mais falar com ela. Tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu mostrar uma careta de dor, e disse:

"Tudo bem, amanhã, então..." – falou e se levantou, mas antes de sair da sala, disse – "Desculpem por tudo isso, sinto muito mesmo, vocês não mereciam passar por isso." – e logo sentiu que ia começar a chorar – "Mas agora que terminei a Escola vou arranjar um emprego e logo, eu e Lorenzo iremos embora, só peço um pouco mais de tempo..." – e agora chorava sem conseguir esconder as lágrimas.

Molly foi a primeira a se adiantar e abraçar a filha:

"Querida, não se preocupe, e você e Lorenzo sempre poderão ficar aqui, Ginny. Nós somos uma família e todos os problemas serão resolvidos."

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e depois subiu para seu quarto, ela queria acreditar que tudo ia se resolver, mas estava achando isso um pouco difícil...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

O almoço de domingo chegou depressa, e Ginny nunca sentiu tanta vontade de sumir. Por volta do meio-dia, banhou e arrumou o filho, depois tomou banho e se vestiu. Respirou fundo várias vezes, mas isso não adiantou muito e, por volta de uma hora da tarde, ela desceu as escadas, e logo ouviu as conversas cessarem quando adentrou a sala de visitas.

Gui, Fleur e Victoire (uma garotinha loira, com três anos de idade); Carlinhos, Vanessa e Alanis (uma garotinha de cabelos pretos e com mais ou menos um ano de idade); Percy e Penélope; Fred e Emmanuela; Jorge e Carolina; Rony e Hermione; Harry e Luna. Certo, tinha ido MUITA gente...

Respirou fundo e encarou todos, não ia abaixar a cabeça, afinal, seu filho não era motivo de vergonha.

"Boa tarde." – falou educadamente.

"BOA TARDE?" – Rony foi o primeiro a se recuperar – "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, GINNY? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?"

"Bem," – ela sentou no sofá e tentou acalmar o filho que tinha se assustado com o grito do tio – "Suponho que você saiba de onde os bebês vêm, não, Ronald? Não é da cegonha, sabe..."

Luna riu, mas Rony bufou alto e disse:

"E AINDA VEM COM SARCASMO!" – ele levantou e se desvencilhou da mão de Hermione que tentava, a todo custo, contê-lo – "QUEM FOI O SAFADO? QUEM É O PAI DESSE... DESSE..."

A garota olhou o irmão com tanta raiva que ele se calou, mas quando falou sua voz não saiu alterada, saiu gélida, sem nenhuma emoção:

"Pense muito bem antes de falar do meu filho. E ele não tem pai, ele só tem uma mãe." – pausa – "Muito engraçado vocês me recriminarem como se ter um bebê, ou fazer um bebê e, não me faça essa cara de inocente," – acrescentou quando viu a cara de Rony – "Fosse uma coisa de outro mundo, como se vocês fossem virgens, não é? Sim, acredito muito. Eu engravidei e tive o filho, me orgulho disso e queria muito contar com o apoio dos meus irmãos, mas se eles não são capazes de me compreender, então, sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada." – levantou e completou – "Agora, com licença. Uma boa tarde e bom almoço de família para vocês." – e subiu para o quarto.

Bateu a porta e colocou Lorenzo no berço, depois disso sentou na cama e chorou, todo o seu medo enfim se confirmara. Eles iam odiá-la pelo resto da vida e tudo isso era culpa de Draco Malfoy, mas ele ia ver, ele ia sofrer lenta e dolorosamente...

Toc-Toc.

Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e disse:

"Se for o Ronald, não pode entrar." – foi até o berço e ficou olhando o filho dormir.

"Somos nós, Ginny." – ela olhou para a porta e viu Fleur, Vanessa, Emmanuela, Carolina, Hermione, Harry e Luna.

"Ah, entrem."

Eles entraram e foram até o berço.

"Ele é tão lindo." – Vanessa foi a primeira a dizer alguma coisa.

Olhou para o rosto delas e viu que todas sorriam para o garoto que agora estava acordado e sorria, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado; olhou para Harry e ele olhava para ela, mas, diferentemente de Rony, ele não tinha uma expressão acusadora, parecia preocupado.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou quando as garotas resolveram pegar o bebê.

"Sim, ótima." – tentou sorrir, e mais uma vez falhou, parecia que tinha perdido a capacidade de dar um sorriso.

"Não ligue para o Rony." – Harry falava enquanto observavam Hermione embalar o menino – "Ele vai aceitar, só está assustado..."

"E isso é porque ele nem teve um bebê saindo dele no último ano." – comentou sarcástica, ao que Harry riu.

"Ele é lindo... qual o nome?" – Harry perguntou enquanto Carolina e Emmanuela faziam caretas para o garoto.

"Lorenzo Arthur..." – respondeu enquanto, com apreensão, via Fleur dar pulinhos com o bebê no colo.

"Bonito nome..." – Harry comentou e viram Luna tentar pegar o bebê, mas logo Ginny interveio e pegou o filho.

"Então, vocês não me odeiam?" – perguntou sem rodeios.

"Claro que não." – Vanessa respondeu.

"Obviamant que nam, Gininny!" – Fleur disse indignada.

"Nem os garotos..." – Carolina disse com cautela.

"É, Ginny, eles vão entender... Garanto que Fred vai entender, ou então terei que usar métodos de obrigá-lo a isso..." – Emmanuela disse com cara de quem ia fazer alguma maldade.

"E o Rony, Ginny, ele só estava nervoso... mas ele vai adorar ser tio..." – Mione foi a última a falar.

Sorriu para as cunhadas e para os amigos e então, Harry disse:

"Então, vamos descer?"

"Acho melhor não, Harry... prefiro ficar aqui, depois como outra coisa."

Todos olharam para ela e depois, Harry disse:

"Ok... antes de irmos embora, voltamos, ok?"

Saíram do quarto, mais uma vez mãe e filho ficaram sozinhos. Ginny colocou o garotinho no berço e ficou pensando em como faria para arranjar um emprego se não tinha nenhum curso superior. Antes tinha vontade de se formar em Direito da Magia, mas agora não poderia mais sonhar com isso, teria que arranjar um emprego o mais rápido possível... talvez se fosse ao Beco Diagonal...

Toc-Toc.

"Somos nós, Ginny." – ouviu a voz de Gui do outro lado da porta.

"Não estou!" – gritou do outro lado, enquanto virava as costas para a porta.

"_Alorromora_." – a voz de Carlinhos foi ouvida.

"Sim, obrigada pela minha privacidade!" – a garota disse, sarcástica, enquanto se levantava e olhava para os irmãos que, lentamente, adentravam o quarto.

"Ginny, vamos conversar." – Gui disse, calmo, enquanto sentava na cama.

Todos sentaram, alguns na cama, outros nas duas cadeiras do quarto, somente Rony continuou em pé, olhando para o garotinho que dormia no berço.

"Primeiro" – Carlinhos falou – "Quem é o pai?"

"Eu já falei... ele não tem pai. E não discutam, não vou falar."

"Ok." – Fred disse – "Por que você não nos disse?"

"É." – Jorge interrompeu o irmão – "Nós somos irmãos, precisávamos saber..."

"Eu sabia que vocês não iam compreender e eu não queria, e ainda não quero, que o pai dele saiba, e vocês iam querer matá-lo assim que soubessem..."

"Íamos mesmo." – Fred disse, sério.

"Ainda queremos matá-lo, mas podemos discutir isso em outra hora." – Jorge disse, pensativo.

A garota sorriu e Gui se levantou. Os dois ficaram se olhando e o irmão a abraçou. Não era necessário ele dizer nada, apenas aquele gesto já era o bastante. Lentamente os outros foram se aproximando e também a abraçaram, claro, todos, exceto, Rony.

Quando o abraço acabou, Ginny viu o porquê de Rony não ter se juntado a eles. O rapaz segurava Lorenzo nos braços e olhava para o bebê como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta, enquanto o sobrinho apertava o nariz do tio e ria alto.

Ginny se aproximou do irmão e agora os dois se olhavam atentamente, até que a garota, sem agüentar mais, abraçou-o com força, o que fez Lorenzo rir mais ainda.

"Desculpa..." – ouviu Rony murmurar.

"Deixa para lá..." – ela disse e os dois sorriram.

Lorenzo riu também e então eles lembraram que estavam fazendo um sanduíche do garoto, Rony entregou o sobrinho à irmã e juntos desceram para o almoço.

A refeição foi feita sem mencionar mais a briga, ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada a isso, Ginny colocou todos a par do que tinha acontecido no último ano, em como fez para ninguém suspeitar e sobre sua estadia na casa de Muriel. Depois do almoço, os "convidados" foram embora aos poucos, cada um prometendo que voltaria em breve para visitar o novo sobrinho. Enfim, Ginny sentia-se em paz.

De noite, quando Ginny olhava Lorenzo dormir e já se preparava para fazer o mesmo ouviu umas batidinhas na janela. Olhou para o local e viu uma coruja cinza batendo o bico no vidro. Ela abriu a janela e deixou que o pássaro entrasse no quarto, uma carta caiu e o animal saiu sem esperar resposta.

Ela olhou para o envelope e o abriu.

"_Ginevra Weasley,_

_Solicitamos sua presença numa audiência privada, amanhã, às 09hs, no Ministério da Magia, para a leitura do testamento de sua tia-avó Muriel Weasley._

_Boa Noite,_

_Mafalda Jonhson_

_Advogada"_

Estranho, afinal, por que ela teria que estar presente?

Colocou a carta em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e se deitou, no dia seguinte resolveria se ia ou não a tal audiência.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte, decidida a ir a tal audiência, se isso era vontade de Muriel, então ela ia comparecer. Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, deu um beijo no filho e desceu para falar com a mãe.

"Mamãe, recebi uma carta solicitando minha presença na leitura do testamento da tia Muriel. A senhora pode ficar com o Lorenzo? Acho que não vou demorar muito."

"Tudo bem, querida... mas o que será isso?" – Molly perguntou preocupada.

"Não sei... bem, já vou, senão posso me atrasar." – e dando um último beijo na mãe, entrou na lareira e partiu para o Ministério.

Assim que aterrissou no átrio, ouviu uma voz chamando-a.

"Ginevra Weasley?" – uma mulher alta, magra e idosa perguntou.

"Sim, eu. E a sra. é Malfada Jonhson?"

"Eu mesma, querida. Vamos." – e as duas partiram para o Departamento de Registro.

A advogada falou com um homem alto e de cara rabugenta sobre o assunto e minutos depois os três entraram em uma sala pequena onde havia uma mesa e três cadeiras. O homem rabugento sentou à frente das duas mulheres e olhando para a ruiva, perguntou:

"Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Sim, eu mesma."

Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente e começou:

"Então vamos à leitura do testamento de Muriel Weasley..." – pausa enquanto abria um envelope e tirava de lá uma única folha de pergaminho, então o homem disse:

"_Eu, Muriel Mary Weasley, cento e sete anos, bruxa, solteira, escrevo esse documento de próprio punho e o atesto como sendo a minha última vontade. _

_Todos os meus bens, sem nenhuma exceção, assim como todo o ouro que está depositado no Banco Gringotes, deverá ser dado à Ginevra Molly Weasley, minha sobrinha-neta e, também, para seu filho, Lorenzo Arthur Weasley, meu sobrinho-bisneto. _

_As únicas exigências que faço são as seguintes: Ginevra deverá ser a tutora do garoto e da herança, podendo usar a parte do menino para assuntos mais urgentes. A segunda exigência, que é mais um pedido, é que Ginny curse Direito da Magia, assim como tanto deseja. E, por último, peço que faça bom uso de todo esse dinheiro, use-o da melhor maneira possível."_

O homem terminou de falar, mas Ginny continuou sentada, olhando para o rosto dele, como se não estivesse acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

"?" – a advogada perguntou.

"Ahm?" – a garota disse, um pouco lesada.

"Vamos." – a mulher puxou o braço da garota e, juntas, saíram da sala.

Sentaram em uma das cadeiras do átrio enquanto Ginny tentava voltar à realidade, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar é que agora era rica, muito rica, e poderia viver muito bem com Lorenzo... e enfim poderia fazer o que ansiava há muito tempo: vingar-se.

De repente um sorriso iluminou seu rosto como se, finalmente, a ficha tivesse caído. A advogada disse:

"Você está bem?"

"Ótima." – e sorriu para a mulher – "Então, tudo é meu e do meu filho?"

"Sim, querida, nós só precisamos assinar alguns papéis aqui mesmo no Departamento de Registro e tudo será de vocês. Muriel me falou muito bem de você e do bebê."

"Sério?" – a garota perguntou impressionada, a tia não era muito de sair elogiando os outros.

"Sim, ela gostava muito do seu filho..." – a mulher disse sorrindo – "Agora vamos, temos que resolver tudo logo."

As duas voltaram para o Departamento e Ginny assinou todos os papéis que agora a tornavam dona de tudo. Depois, saíram do Ministério e foram para a antiga casa de Muriel, a mansão velha e imunda que Ginny tinha vivido meses atrás. A advogada fez questão de passear pela casa inteira, como forma de garantir que todos os móveis e outros pertences estavam ali, nada fora mexido.

Após a visita, Ginny marcou um novo encontro com a advogada para visitarem as outras propriedades no dia seguinte, e também para discutirem o que fariam com elas.

Chegou em casa à tarde e encontrou a mãe preocupada.

"Ginny, por que demorou tanto? Pensei que algo de grave tivesse acontecido..."

"Mamãe, você não vai acreditar!" – e, nos mínimos detalhes, colocou a mãe a par de toda a situação.

"Querida, que bom! Estou tão feliz por vocês!" – e as duas se abraçaram, emocionadas, mas por motivos distintos.

Enquanto Molly estava feliz por saber que a filha e o neto, enfim, teriam alguma estabilidade financeira, Ginny estava feliz por saber que, enfim, Draco ia sofrer.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Um ano foi o tempo necessário para reformar todas as propriedades que Ginny herdara. Eram muitos imóveis, quase todos deteriorados pelo tempo. Reformou todos eles, sem exceção, e, quando ficaram prontos, doou uma propriedade para cada irmão. Gui ficou com uma Mansão na França, enquanto Carlinhos recebeu uma propriedade na Itália. Fred, Jorge e Rony ganharam mansões na Inglaterra. Molly e Arthur foram presenteados com uma fazenda também na Inglaterra, além de uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

Ela ficou com a Mansão em que Muriel morava. O lugar era muito mal tratado, mas tudo poderia ser resolvido com uma reforma. As paredes, antes enegrecidas pelo tempo e por falta de higiene, agora estavam brancas, adornadas por retratos de família e por pinturas. O chão, antes imundo, agora estava também, muito limpo e brilhante.

Modifiicou toda a parte da escada, uma vez que esta era tão velha que alguns degraus faltavam e outros se desmaterializavam com um simples toque.

Além disso, comprou móveis novos, já que os outros estavam muito velhos e era impossível utilizá-los.

O jardim, antes parecido com uma selva, agora estava limpo, a grama bem cortada, as árvores podadas, também mandou plantar algumas rosas para deixar o local um pouco mais colorido.

Na parte de trás da casa, o quintal, havia uma piscina enorme que sempre estivera coberta. Alguns reparos foram feitos na piscina e depois de uma boa limpeza, ela já estava pronta para ser usada. Na área ao redor da piscina, colocou várias espreguiçadeiras.

Por fim, a última coisa modificada, foi o portão de entrada, ela não saberia dizer exatamente a cor do objeto, mas tinha a certeza de que parecia algo sombrio, por isso tirou-o e colocou um novo, branco, com um W enorme no meio.

Quando viu toda a casa reformada, pronta para uso, sentiu-se realizada. Seria ali que tudo ia acontecer e ela mal podia esperar...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Nhá, eu reclamo, mas não adianta, você continua má!!! Affe!! hahahahahahaha!! Sei que a Gineca mal pode esperar pra começar sua vingança hiper-mega-ultra-super-truper má, mas eu também mal posso esperar, cacilda!!! Não por vingança, pelo menos por enquanto (hehehehehehe), mas pelo próximo capítulo!!! Vamos, eu amei ser a esposa do Carlinhos (GENTE, ERA EU!!!!! UH-HU!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA), mas não posso não reclamar, né??? Senão não seria eu!!! :D E, tipo, quero o capítulo novo pra ontem, ouviu???

Gentem!!! Vocês viram que chique?? Eu tô pegando o filho mais gostoso... Quer dizer, mais lindo e parrudo da família!!!! hihihihihihihi!!! MORRAM DE INVEJA!!! Muahahahahaha!!! Er... Desculpa, gente, foi um surto, muita convivência com essa pessoa má, porém maravilhosa, que é a Manu!!! Por isso, vamos mandar MUITAS REVIEWS pra ela!!! Tudo bem??? Vamos continuar com o motim!!! hahahahaha!!! Vamos reclamar por mais capítulos maravilhosos como esse!!!

AMO TODAS VOCÊS!!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Oi gente! Bem, no próximo capítulo as coisas vão começar a esquentar, vocês vão ver o reencontro dos dois e a reação do Draco ao saber que é pai.

Espero, realmente que estejam gostando de tudo, principalmente do Lorenzo, eu estou achando esse garoto um fofo.

Ah, vocês repararam que eu apareci na estória? A Emmanuela, noiva do Fred? Pois é, gente, eu ando com obsessão pelo Fredico. Eu o amava tanto e a J.K Rowling me deixou viúva, como pode isso? Da primeira vez, quando li o último livro, sonhei que ia visitar o túmulo do Fred e chorava tanto... vê se pode! Huahauahauahauahauahaua Eu sou anormal, não liguem.

A música desse capítulo é "Fantasma" do Rouge...

Bem, agradeço MUITO mesmo aos que mandaram reviews, fiquei muito alegre por várias pessoas lerem e gostarem, espero que continuem gostando!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Juh W. Wood:** Oi, Ju, muito obrigada por sua review. E muito obrigada por me achar pior do que um comensal, fico muito emocionada com seu elogio! Hahahahahaha! A-d-o-r-o comensais! Que esssooo! Brincadeirinha! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos.

**Esmeralda:** Olá, mocinha, obrigada por sua review! Então, espero que não tenha demorado tanto e que você continue gostando! Beijos.

**Jaque Weasley:** Jaque, obrigada pela review, querida! Então, é complô, você e a ChunLi? Huahauahaua Valeu por ler mais uma fic minha, realmente fico muito feliz por isso, tomara que continue gostando da estória. Beijo.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Misty, obrigada pela review, moça! Mais uma que compactua com a ChunLi, que ésso, gente, olha o motim! Huahuahauahaua Espero que goste deste capítulo, nem demorei muito, né? Beijo.

**Kari Maehara:** Oie, obrigada pela review! Então, tomara que continue gostando! Beijos.

**Kalinka James:** Oie, obrigada pela review. Viu, nem foi nada demais que aconteceu...só a morte da Muriel, mas 107 anos, vamos combinar que já estava na hora. Espero que continue gostando! :) Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Oi, chefe da rebelião, obrigada pela review! Você fica jogando meus leitores contra mim, sua bambesha má, vou puxar teu cabelo! Hahahahahaha Ameaçando a minha pessoa com uma pedra? Isso é baixaria. Huahauahauahauahauahauaha E violência gratuita, lembre-se que, caso me matem, não tem próximo capítulo! Então, pára com esse negócio de rebelião, motim, essas coisas. Beijos, bambexy.

**Caah LisLis:** Caaaahhhh,obrigada pela sua review, moça! Malvada? Obrigada pelo elogio, querida! Hahahahahaha Acho que nem demorei muito, né? Quase um mês? O.o hihihihi Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!

**Maggie C.M.:** Maggie, obrigada pela review! Então, nem demorei muito e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijo!

Caramba, vocês me acham mesmo má....de 9 reviews, 6 me acham má! Gente, Eu SOU má mesmo, vocês ainda não sabiam? Huahauahauahauahua Pois estejam avisados agora...hihihihi

Tomara que gostem e até o próximo!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	3. O Reencontro

**Capítulo Três**

"**Dessa vez eu te peguei**

**Não vai fugir nem se esconder"**

As íris cinzentas fitavam os campos ficarem cada vez mais distantes, estava próximo de chegar ao destino final e, apesar de ter sido uma viagem bastante cansativa, ele não sentia vontade de descansar antes de enfrentar o Ministério. A chuva fina molhava a janela do trem, dando a Draco uma visão turva da paisagem, o mesmo tipo de visão que ele tinha sobre como seria sua vida depois daquele dia.

Tudo começara há dois dias, quando um funcionário do Ministério da Magia chegou na casa de campo da família Malfoy, logo depois do enterro de Lúcio Malfoy. Draco e Narcisa ainda estavam profundamente consternardos pela perda prematura do chefe da família, por isso ainda não tinham pensado em como ficaria a administração dos bens, mas o funcionário do Ministério estava ali para informá-los.

Em poucas palavras, o homem, chamado James Anthony, informou aos dois que eles estavam pobres. Lúcio Malfoy tinha contraído muitas dívidas, principalmente quando auxiliou o Lorde das Trevas, pois julgara que ia ficar mais rico do que já era se o seu querido amo saísse vitorioso na Guerra. Como Voldermot foi derrotado, Lúcio logo se viu numa situação desesperadora: o ouro do Gringotes estava acabando e todas as suas propriedades estavam hipotecadas.

Não deixando de ser covarde nem um minuto sequer, Lúcio levou a mulher e o filho para viverem na casa de campo da família, o lugar que ele tinha escolhido para morrer. E seu último ato covarde foi dar cabo da própria vida, não agüentaria enfrentar a pobreza, nem a vergonha de ter que trabalhar para conseguir dinheiro novamente.

Agora, Draco tinha sido intimado a comparecer ao Ministério para assumir todas as dívidas que foram deixadas pelo pai, e na ocasião ainda teria que enfrentar repórteres e curiosos, que, com certeza, estavam muito felizes em ver a família Malfoy em inevitável decadência.

O trem foi perdendo a força vagarosamente, finalmente tinha chegado na Estação, com um suspiro de conformação, Draco levantou-se, pegou as malas e preparou-se para sair do trem, em algumas horas estaria, oficialmente, falido.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

"**Como um fantasma eu vou ser**

**Um pesadelo pra você**

**Não da prá fugir nem se esconder!**

**Eu sempre vou achar você!**

**Nos sonhos vou te perseguir**

**Em cada sombra vou surgir**

**Ultra mágico místico poder**

**Agora eu peguei você!"**

Ginny olhava a foto do homem loiro que tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, era um rapaz de vinte e um anos de idade, um velho conhecido dela. Atenta, olhava para a figura, constatando que o indivíduo, apesar da atual situação, ainda conservava os traços aristocráticos e esnobes de anos atrás. Com um sorriso carregado de maldade, leu a frase que anunciava a reportagem: "_A Pobreza dos Malfoys_".

A reportagem era de dois dias atrás, mas desde então Ginny carregava aquele jornal por onde ia, porque nem acreditava que o destino estava ajudando sua vingança. Já tinha todo um plano arquitetado, mas quando leu o Profeta Diário, viu que nem precisaria colocar o tal plano em prática, tudo seria bem simples, mas atingiria Draco Malfoy no que, para ele, era mais precioso: o dinheiro.

Ouviu batidinhas na porta do escritório e, enquanto guardava o jornal na gaveta, disse:

"Entre."

"Com licença, Sra." – Lee, a elfa doméstica, disse timidamente.

"Lee, pode me chamar de Ginny..." – falou sorrindo para a elfa.

"Não, a Sra. ser minha dona..."

"Tudo bem, então..." – a moça disse com um sorriso conformado – "O que aconteceu?"

"O menino quer ver a Sra... mas não sabia..."

"Certo, pode trazê-lo, Lee."

A criatura saiu apressada do lugar e voltou dois minutos depois trazendo um menino de, aproximadamente, dois anos de idade, ele segurava a mão da elfa, mas quando viu a mãe, saiu correndo em seu encontro.

"Mamãe!" – o garotinho disse apertando os bracinhos em torno do pescoço da mãe.

"Querido..." – disse enquanto retribuía o abraço do filho – "Tudo bem?"

O menino acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e sorriu:

"Saudade." – e deu mais um abraço na mulher, que sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir isso, afinal, estava tão concentrada em se vingar, que tinha deixado o filho aos cuidados dos elfos.

"Desculpa, amor... mamãe promete que depois nós iremos brincar, certo?" – o garotinho sorriu em concordância no mesmo instante em que uma águia prateada entrava pela janela aberta do escritório e do animal saiu uma voz feminina que disse:

"_Estou levando o rapaz."_

Na mesma hora Ginny sentiu o coração acelerar, enfim ia dar início à tão sonhada vingança. Deu um último abraço no filho e mandou que Lee o levasse para o quarto, e que os dois só saíssem de lá quando ela desse a ordem.

Assim que a elfa e o garoto saíram, Ginny foi até a janela e ficou esperando a chegada dos dois, depois de alguns minutos viu os dois desaparatando no jardim da casa, a advogada conduziu o homem para o interior da casa e Ginny logo ouviu os passos dos dois se aproximando rapidamente. Ouviu leves batidas na porta e disse:

"Entre." – ela não se virou para o 'convidado'.

"Pode se sentar, Sr.Malfoy." – a advogada de Ginny disse – "Por enquanto, deixarei os dois sozinhos." – e saiu do escritório no mesmo instante em que a garota virava e deixava que o 'convidado' visse seu rosto.

"Ginny?" – o rapaz disse, assustado.

"Eu mesma, Draco." – ela respondeu com um sorriso falso, sentou-se de frente a ele e disse – "Há quanto tempo, não?"

"Ginny, você é dona..." – mas ele não terminou a frase, porque ela fez questão de dizer.

"Sim, sou dona desta casa. Herdei um vasto patrimônio da minha tia-avó Muriel. A morte é engraçada... às vezes enriquece... às vezes, empobrece." – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ah... é... você soube do meu pai." – ele falou, triste.

"Sim, lamento muito, Draco." – ela disse só por educação, mas não lamentava de verdade.

"Fui intimado para comparecer ao Ministério hoje, mas quando cheguei lá, encontrei aquela senhora, a tal Jonhson, e ela disse que tudo fora resolvido."

"Sim, Draco. A Sra. Jonhson é minha advogada, e eu pedi para que ela cuidasse de tudo perante o Ministério." – ele pareceu confuso e ela continuou – "Como nós somos velhos conhecidos e, ao contrário de outras pessoas, não costumo abandonar as pessoas que conheço em horas tão difíceis, paguei todas as suas dívidas."

"Como? Por que?" – ele balbuciou, confuso demais.

"Por solidariedade, por amizade..." – Ginny disse sorridente – "Ou em troca de um favor."

"Qual favor?" – o rapaz perguntou, desconfiado.

"Não sei ainda, Draco. Tenho que pensar muito a respeito disso."

"Mas e se eu pagá-la? Vou arranjar um emprego e posso começar a pagar tudo..."

"E você acha que me pagaria em quanto tempo? Cinco? Dez anos?" – ela disse com um sorriso de desdém.

O rapaz pareceu desconcertado, mas Ginny não se condoeu, queria vê-lo pior. Levantou-se da cadeira e disse:

"Por enquanto pense que você está livre das suas dívidas, os bens são todos seus, você pode dispor deles do jeito que quiser, exceto um."

"Qual?"

"A Mansão Malfoy." – ela disse em tom de triunfo – "Sempre gostei daquela casa, por isso, preferi ficar com ela. Algum problema?" – não esperou resposta de Draco e continuou – "Por ora, terminamos nossa conversa. Mafalda vai levá-lo até o cartório e cuidará de todos os trâmites, que para mim são tão enfadonhos que prefiro não entender deles. No momento oportuno, mandarei chamá-lo."

O rapaz levantou da cadeira e Ginny, estendendo a mão, disse:

"Até breve, Draco."

Ele acenou afirmativamente e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Quando a porta se fechou Ginny sorriu satisfeita, e teve certeza de que tudo estava dando certo... Em breve Draco Malfoy estaria em suas mãos, completamente.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Uma semana passou desde o dia em que Draco reencontrou Ginny, de todos os salvadores possíveis e imagináveis que ele poderia ter, nem em um milhão de anos o rapaz pensaria nela, e isso por um só motivo: ela era pobre, não teria dinheiro para pagar nem um milésimo das dívidas.

Foi com grande surpresa que viu a garota, em meio a uma casa luxuosa, como sua salvadora. Em alguns aspectos ela parecia a mesma menina de três anos atrás, continuava muito bonita, mas algo em sua atitude denunciava que ela não era mais a mesma, parecia mais madura e mais séria do que antes.

Com um sorriso, lembrou da época em que os dois foram namorados em Hogwarts. Durou apenas um mês, mas até onde Draco lembrava, tinha sido o melhor mês de toda sua vida, porque, por mais difícil que seja acreditar, ele tinha se apaixonado por ela. Ginny fora a única mulher que mexera com o rapaz, talvez se não tivesse sido tão infantil, se não tivesse traído a garota, os dois poderiam estar juntos e felizes... Isso não seria possível, seu pai nunca permitiria que ele casasse com uma Weasley, mesmo que ela fosse dona de uma fortuna enorme...

Antes que pudesse divagar mais sobre o assunto ouviu um barulho vindo da janela, olhou para o local e viu uma coruja alva bicando o vidro. Ele deixou que o animal passasse e um envelope caiu no chão, depois o animal saiu, sem esperar por resposta.

O rapaz abriu a carta e leu o que tinha escrito:

"_Draco,_

_Espero você em minha casa, amanhã, às 09hs, para tratarmos daquele assunto que ficou pendente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley."_

Leu o pergaminho várias vezes, tentando decifrar o que estaria esperando por ele no dia seguinte, mas não conseguiu deduzir nada, o jeito era ir e encarar o pedido de Ginny, com certeza ele teria que cumprir, só assim poderia quitar a dívida com ela.

Com um suspiro, guardou a carta e deitou-se na cama, dormiu logo em seguida, ainda pensando no que o esperava na manhã seguinte.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

"**No final, o jogo terminou**

**Não sou mais a caça, sou o caçador**

**Se liga, baby, no que rolou**

**Você teve essa chance e desperdiçou**

**Foi difícil, mas eu aprendi**

**Uma nova lição pro meu coração**

**Já te esqueci, me libertei**

**Agora eu só vou ser**

**Um fantasma pra você"**

Ginny estava, mais uma vez, sentada em frente à mesa do escritório da Mansão, onde aguardava ansiosa a chegada de Draco. Ouviu batidas na porta e disse:

"Entre."

"Sra., o Sr.Draco Malfoy disse que tem uma reunião..."

"Sim, Dipsy, deixe-o entrar."

O elfo saiu e voltou segundos depois na companhia de Draco, o rapaz sentou na cadeira que Ginny lhe indicava e, depois de dispensar Dipsy, Ginny trancou a porta do escritório.

"Bom dia." – falou alegremente, sentando de frente ao rapaz.

"Bom dia, Ginny."

"Aceita um café? Ou um chá? Uma água?" – _"Um copo de veneno?"_, teve vontade de dizer, mas conteve-se.

"Não, obrigado." – respondeu.

"Certo. Então, vamos ao nosso assunto." – Ginny disse sorridente – "Acho que você sabe, Draco, que quando um bruxo faz um favor ao outro, este fica em divída com o primeiro."

"Claro que sei." – Draco disse, já sentindo o sangue borbulhar de raiva.

"E que tudo o que o outro bruxo pedir ele deve aceitar."

"Certo." – o rapaz disse, entediado.

"O que eu vou pedir é algo muito sério, e espero que você compreenda os meus motivos." – fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou – "Nesses quatro anos que nós ficamos sem contato muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida."

"Percebi." – Draco disse, referindo-se à riqueza repentina da garota.

"Não falo disso, Draco." – a garota respondeu – "Uma coisa muito mais importante aconteceu." – suspirou mais uma vez e disse – "Eu tive um filho."

"O quê?" – perguntou assustado.

"No meu sétimo ano, me envolvi com uma pessoa e acabei grávida... hoje meu filho está com dois anos."

"Mas..." – Draco, além de assustado, sentia um peso no estômago, aquela informação tinha sido muito inesperada – "Como foi? Quem é o pai?"

Ginny deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

"Acho que você sabe como foi, Draco, não entremos em detalhes... e também não importa quem é o pai, só posso dizer que é um imbecil sem importância. Mas é aqui que você entra."

"Como?" – perguntou, confuso.

"O Lorenzo, meu filho, já está com dois anos e vive me perguntando pelo pai dele, acho que isso é graças aos priminhos dele. Lorenzo vê todos com pai e mãe, por isso não entende porquê só tem mãe." – suspirou mais uma vez, era muito doloroso pensar que o filho sofria com isso – "Como você percebeu, nunca ninguém descobriu a existência do meu filho, cuidei muito para que ele ficasse protegido das fofocas e dos boatos que rondam a nossa sociedade, mas agora não posso mais escondê-lo, até porque meu filho não é uma vergonha, muito pelo contrário, ele é minha fortuna mais preciosa."

"Mas..." – Draco ainda estava totalmente confuso – "Onde eu entro nisso?"

"Eu quero que você apareça como pai do meu filho."

Draco ficou estático, tinha a plena certeza que seus olhos estavam arregalados e que sua boca estava aberta, em visível sinal de choque.

"Como vou fazer isso?"

"Vou apresentá-lo a Lorenzo e, inicialmente, não vou falar que você é pai dele... de acordo com a maneira que ele aceitar você, eu falo. Também preciso que você apareça comigo nas festas da sociedade, mas vou apresentá-lo como meu namorado, ou então noivo, é, acho melhor noivo..." – Ginny disse, pensativa.

"Espera." – Draco disse tentando se acalmar – "Você quer que eu assuma seu filho? E que me case com você?"

"Hm..." – disse, pensativa – "É, basicamente, é isso mesmo."

"Weasley." – Draco estava vermelho de fúria – "Você ficou louca?"

"Por que, Malfoy?" – Ginny perguntou com um sorriso de malícia – "Eu só pedi um pequeno favor."

"Pequeno?" – Draco esbravejou – "Você quer que eu assuma um filho que não é meu."

"Não é mesmo." – Ginny disse, com raiva.

"E que eu me case com você?"

"Sim... Casando comigo você terá muitas vantagens... Lembre-se que hoje sou uma das pessoas mais ricas do Mundo Mágico, você teria sua vida de rei de volta, Malfoy. Além do mais, não quero que seja para a vida toda, só preciso que se case comigo por, no mínimo, seis meses, é o bastante para andarmos juntos nas festas, depois disso, inventamos uma desculpa qualquer e nos separamos. É simples."

"Não é simples, Weasley."

"É simples, Malfoy. Além de toda essa vantagem, você está em dívida comigo, não pode se opor."

"Então é assim? Você me obriga a fazer isso?"

"Malfoy..." – Ginny começou, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta.

Lorenzo entrou no escritório sem se importar com a presença de outra pessoa ali, Ginny levantou-se rapidamente e disse:

"Filho, eu disse para você ficar no seu quarto com a Lee."

"Mamãe, eu quelo bincar." – disse com um biquinho que dava pena em qualquer coração, até mesmo nos feitos de pedra.

"Ah, querido, chame a Lee..."

"A Lee tá na cozinha..."

"Então, a Dipsy..."

"Não, mamãe... eu quelo bincar com você..."

"Ah, querido, eu não posso agora. Estou ocupada."

O garoto então notou a presença de Draco no recinto, olhou para o homem atentamente e disse, num sussurro, nem tão sussurrado assim:

"Quem é esse homem?"

Ginny riu e quase disse: _"O traste do teu pai"_, mas, mais uma, vez conteve-se.

"Um amigo meu, por enquanto não posso brincar com você. Volte para o quarto e daqui a pouco nós iremos brincar."

Relutante, o garotinho saiu da sala, deixando Draco e Ginny sozinhos novamente.

"Esse é o garoto?"

"Sim..." – Ginny disse, sentando-se novamente.

"Ele parece mais velho... e também é familiar..." – Draco disse, pensativo.

Ginny pigarreou e disse:

"Não sei por quê." – mas ela sabia, porque, a cada dia que passava, Lorenzo ficava mais parecido com o pai, e também entendia porquê o rapaz tinha achado o menino mais velho, ele era mesmo, estava prestes a completar três anos – "E então, Malfoy?"

O rapaz respirou fundo, bagunçou os cabelos e, por fim, disse:

"Tudo bem, eu aceito."

Ginny sorriu triunfante e disse:

"Você não vai se arrepender."

Mas ela sabia que ia acontecer justamente o contrário, ele ia se arrepender de ter mexido com Ginny Weasley.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**N.B.B.: **Amiga, que capítulo foi esse?? Foi curtinho demais, tenho que reclamar, mas foi ótemo!! Afinal, Draco Malfoy apareceu!! E isso não é pouca coisa, não!! E a Ginny tá exagerando na maldade, assim que se faz!! Essa garota tem futuro!! hahahahahahaha!! E eu AMEI o Lorenzo!! Não existe coisa mais fofa no mundo!!

Gentem, vamos comentar!! Só assim que a Manu volta rapidinho pra postar mais capítulos maravilhosos, e com muita maldade!! E eu duvido que vocês não estão morrendo de curiosidade!! Ah, e não esqueçam de reclamar do tamanho!! Pra ela não fazer mais essa maldade conosco, ok?? hahahahahahaha!! Sim, vamos fazer um motim!! :D

Amo todas vocês!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, queridas (se tiver algum menino lendo, então, queridos!)! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo; como a ChunLi falou, esse capítulo foi curtinho, pensei em colocar mais coisas nele, mas acho que ficaria meio desfocado, já que o nome do capítulo é "O Reencontro".

Tenho que esclarecer uma coisa. No capítulo anterior, falei que o Draco ia saber que era pai, não foi? Bem, a minha idéia inicial para essa fic era justamente essa, um dia os dois se reencontrariam e Ginny ia falar logo que tinha ficado grávida do rapaz. Mas depois de pensar muito sobre o assunto acabei tendo outra idéia que julguei ser melhor, fazer Draco pensar que não é o pai, só para depois ele saber que é. Eu sei, parece confuso, mas com o decorrer da fanfic vocês vão entender.

Estou adorando fazer a Ginny malvada, me realizo escrevendo as cenas de sarcasmo dela, acho que o Draco merece o que está por vir.

No próximo capítulo irá acontecer um Baile da Alta Sociedade, vai ser o primeiro evento dos dois juntos. Além disso vai ter um casamento duplo e a Ginny vai contar para a família quem é o pai do filho dela.

Todos os trechos de música, mais uma vez, é da música "Fantasma" do Rouge.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Oi, amiga, obrigada pela review. Você, o Carlinhos e a Alanis, assim como eu e Fred, vamos aparecer muito no próximo capítulo! Hehehehe Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**LadyGreen21:** Oie, obrigada pela review. Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e que continua acompanhando, espero que continue assim. Hehehehe Beijos.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, moça. Você já leu o capítulo quase todo, então acho que nem vai ter mais graça para você, né? Hehehehe Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Caah LisLis:** Obrigada pela review, Caah. Eu também sinto isso em relação à fanfics incompletas, mas acalme-se, vou procurar atualizar essa fic com mais regularidade, tô querendo acabá-la logo, antes do Natal. Sim, eu vou te dar ao Jorge, serve? Ele é o único disponível, coloquei ele com a Alícia, mas posso mudar, se você quiser, me diz na review, ok? Beijos.

**Jaque Weasley: **Obrigada pela review, Jaque. Sério que você se emocionou? Nossa, estou muito emocionante, então...hehehe Sim eu e a ChunLi somos loucas, aliás, estivemos juntas no mesmo hospício, fugimos de lá juntas também, e até hoje estão procurando nós duas... hehehehehe Não queira ser inimiga da Ginny dessa fic, ela pode ser seu pior pesadelo. Beijos.

**Kalinka James:** Obrigada pela review, Kalinka. A vingança começou, oficialmente, neste capítulo, mas vai piorar a partir do próximo. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Kaká Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, Kaká. Então, desculpa, tirei a parte que o Draco ia saber que era pai, mas foi por uma boa causa e não vai demorar muito para isso ser revelado, só mais dois capítulos... hehehehehe Espero que continue lendo. Beijos.

**Yu xD:** Obrigada pela review, Yu. A vida da Ginny melhorou, né? Queria eu ter uma tia dessas, para ficar podre de rica... hehehehe Espero que continue lendo. Beijos.

**Lou Malfoy**: Obrigada pelas reviews, Lou. Sim, o primeiro capítulo foi muito corrido, mas era só para ser um breve resumo dos fatos antes do segundo capítulo que é quando considero que a fic realmente começou. Não acho que tenha resolvido fácil demais, apenas os Weasleys são aquele tipo de família que mesmo na dificuldade apóia o outro, mesmo que esse outro tenha cometido um grande erro, pelo menos eu os imagino dessa forma. Eles ainda não sabem o nome, mas quando souberem... prefiro não comentar.

Sim, concordo, a loja do meu namorado, quer dizer, a loja do Fred e do Jorge é famosa, mas quem, mesmo sendo rico, não aceitaria um casarão doado? Quando eu, quer dizer, a Ginny, deu uma casa para cada um dos membros da família quis demonstrar que ela, apesar dos sentimentos de vingança, continua com aquele espírito grifinório de bondade, entende?

Eu não me casei com o Fred, sou só namorada, mas vou me casar no próximo capítulo. Hehehehehehehe

**Helena Malfoy**: Obrigada pela review, Helena. Fiquei muito feliz lendo sua review, muito obrigada pelo elogio e fico satisfeita em saber que você "veste" o personagem,que sente o que a Ginny sente... hehehehehe Muito obrigada por me adicionar nos favoritos, espero que continue gostando da fic. Beijos.

Gente, só um aviso. Quem lê essa fic e não tem cadastro no e não me manda review porque pensa que eu só recebo reviews de pessoas cadastradas, vocês estão enganados, queridos. Eu recebo reviews de todos, ok? Podem mandar a vontade, boas ou ruins, eu aguento.

Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	4. Os Noivos

**Capítulo Quatro**

"_**Eu quero ver você sofrer**_

_**Só pra deixar de ser ruim**_

_**Eu vou fazer você chorar, se humilhar**_

_**Ficar correndo atrás de mim"**_

"Então, Malfoy, entendeu?" – Ginny perguntou mais uma vez para o loiro que estava sentado à sua frente.

"Claro que entendi, Weasley." – disse, emburrado.

Draco já estava cansado de ficar ouvindo Ginny repetir o que eles iam fazer, ela não cansava, repetia a cada cinco segundos.

"Você" – ela falou sem dar importância ao rapaz – "Virá me buscar hoje, depois das sete horas da noite e então nós iremos a tal festa."

"Eu já sei, Weasley. Mas por que NÓS temos que ir a essa festa?" – perguntou cansado.

Draco entendia que Ginny, agora milionária, tinha que ir para essa festa beneficente, só não sabia porquê ELE tinha que estar lá, afinal, nem era mais rico...

"NÓS" – ela enfatizou, captando o sentido da palavra – "Temos que ir, porque agora somos um casal, lembra?"

"Ah tá." – falou conformado com a tarefa – "Agora posso ir para casa?" – perguntou, quase num tom de súplica.

Ginny o observou demoradamente e disse:

"Pode."

Ele levantou rapidamente, teria que sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, antes que Ginny começasse a repetir as mesmas instruções, mas quando já estava jogando o pó de flu na lareira, ela disse:

"Não se esqueça! SETE HORAS!" – enfatizou o horário.

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou nas chamas verdes, pronto, estava livre da presença obssessiva de Ginny Weasley.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para o relógio na parede do quarto: seis horas. Mais uma hora e Draco chegaria, mas ela ainda nem estava pronta! Quando pensou nisso ficou mais desesperada, não podia se atrasar, ainda lembrava que ele odiava atrasos. Ela não estava preocupada com ELE, veja bem, Ginny só não queria se atrasar depois de repetir tantas vezes o horário para Draco.

Analisou cada vestido novamente e acabou escolhendo um modelo. O vestido lilás parecia uma moldura para a pele da ruiva. Tomara que caia, o tecido ia até os tornozelos. Não sabia definir exatamente que tipo de tecido era, mas fazia uma harmonia perfeita com a pele feminina. Justo até a cintura, seu corpete era todo bordado, não necessitando, assim, que Gina usasse algum colar em seu pescoço. Após a cintura, o tecido caía leve e, quando ela andava, parecia que estava flutuando. Aliás, olhando atentamente, percebeu que tinha uma pequena cauda, o que só fazia aumentar a classe e beleza do vestido e daquela que o usava.

Ginny olhou para o espelho e sorriu com o resultado de horas de escolha, estava linda e ia arrasar...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Enquanto a ruiva terminava de se arrumar, Draco chegava na Mansão no mesmo instante em que o relógio marcava sete horas da noite. O elfo Dipsy encaminhou o rapaz até a sala e disse para que ele esperasse pela mulher, que desceria em poucos minutos. Mas o loiro sabia muito bem que Ginny não desceria em "poucos minutos", tinha ido preparado para esperar, era de seu conhecimento que as mulheres demoravam para se arrumar, e se o nome dela fosse Ginny Weasley, ela demoraria mais do que as outras.

Sorriu ao lembrar da época de Hogwarts em que ele a esperava para os encontros noturnos, quando iam para a Sala Precisa ou passeavam pelos jardins. Acordou do devaneio quando sentiu a barra das vestes sendo agitada. Olhou para o lado e não viu ninguém, depois, olhando para baixo, viu o quê estava causando aquilo.

"Ei." – uma vozinha infantil disse, impaciente.

"Ahm... Oi." – Draco disse, desconcertado, não tinha muito "jeito" com crianças.

"Quem é voxê?" – o menininho perguntou inocentemente.

"Meu nome é Draco, prazer." – disse estendendo a mão para o garoto, que apertou-a com toda a força que possuía – "E você, quem é?" – completou.

"Loren... Lo... ahm..." – o menino disse, pensativo – "Lorenzo." – disse enfim e Draco teve vontade de rir, o nome era tão estranho que até a criança tinha dificuldade em dizê-lo.

O garotinho sentou ao lado de Draco e observou o homem atentamente. Draco fitava a escada, mas observava, pelo canto do olho, o garotinho. Tinha certeza que conhecia aquela criança de algum lugar, ele era tão familiar, mas o rapaz não conseguia lembrar onde já tinha visto o menino.

"Mamãe!" – Lorenzo exclamou, tirando Draco de seus pensamentos.

O rapaz olhou para o lugar que o menino apontava e viu Ginny descendo lentamente a escada. Ela estava linda naquele vestido, tinha esquecido como a mulher era bonita, os traços delicados realçados pela maquiagem suave, o cabelo flamejante preso em um coque elegante e as curvas bem delineadas pelo vestido justo. Ela caminhou sorridente até o filho e disse:

"Gostou, querido?"

"Tá linda, mamãe!"

Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto e o abraçou, mas quando o filho saiu dos braços da mãe, foi até o loiro e disse:

"Ei, Daco."

Ginny riu, mas o rapaz disse:

"Draco."

"Daco, você namola mamãe?"

"Ahm..." – ele olhou para Ginny e percebeu o sinal negativo que ela fazia – "Não, somos só amigos."

O garoto continuou olhando para o loiro, como se estivesse tentando achar indícios de que ele estava mentindo.

"Certo." – Ginny interveio – "Querido, Draco e eu vamos sair, por favor, obedeça à Dipsy."

"Quelo ir!" – disse com um beicinho.

"Amor, nós já falamos sobre isso. É uma festa para adultos!"

O garotinho cruzou os braços, fazendo birra e Ginny o abraçou:

"Você vai se comportar e obedecer a Dipsy, certo?"

"Tá bom." – disse, derrotado.

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez, Ginny levantou-se e disse:

"Então, vá para a cozinha, a Dipsy está lá."

"Xau, Daco." – o menino disse acenando e depois saiu correndo para a cozinha.

Quando Lorenzo saiu, Ginny desfez o sorriso e disse:

"Então, vamos?"

"Claro." – Draco disse, apressado.

"No seu carro ou no meu?" – perguntou, indiferente.

"No meu." – Draco respondeu, mas na verdade, o carro dele também era de Ginny, afinal o conversível preto, último modelo, estava no rol dos bens que o Ministério ia tomar da família Malfoy.

Os dois já estavam na rua, quando Ginny perguntou:

"Você sabe o caminho da Mansão Veiga?"

"De la Veiga." – Draco corrigiu – "Sim, sei, já fui a muitas festas lá."

E tinha ido mesmo, todas festas beneficentes, como aquela em que eles estavam indo, mas Draco não se lembrava de muita coisa da festa, tinha feito outras coisas no decorrer do evento, coisas mais interessantes, entendem?

Fizeram o restante do percurso em silêncio sepulcral, Ginny mantinha a expressão fria e inexpressiva, enquanto Draco dirigia olhares de esguelha para a moça. Meia hora depois, o conversível parava no jardim da Mansão De la Veiga, uma tradicional família bruxa que pertencia à Alta Sociedade e, anualmente, promovia uma festa beneficente, todo valor era convertido para a Ala Infantil do Hospital St.Mungus... pelo menos era isso que eles diziam, mas o hospital nunca recebeu nenhuma doação e a fortuna dos De la Veiga aumentava significativamente quando a festa acontecia.

"Você lembra de tudo, Malfoy?" – Ginny perguntou, apreensiva.

"Claro que lembro, você me obrigou a decorar, lembra?" – ele disse, cansado.

"Certo, mas você é loiro... nunca se sabe." – disse enquanto cruzavam o jardim de braços dados – "Onde nós nos conhecemos?"

"Em Hogwarts, oras..."

"Certo... depois nós nos separamos e onde nos reencontramos?" – perguntou, nervosa.

"Numa viagem para o Caribe." – ele pensou um pouco e disse – "Você acha o Caribe bom? Quer dizer, eu nunca iria ao Caribe, se pudesse..." – ela o olhou com fúria e ele completou – "Tudo bem, nós nos reencontramos durante uma viagem ao Caribe e voltamos a sair."

"Certo." – falou quando estavam a poucos passos da porta – "Sorria e finja que está bem ao meu lado."

"Não preciso fingir." – ele disse, sinceramente – "E você, me chame de Draco na frente deles, ou então vão achar estranho."

Quando a porta foi aberta, os dois sorriram falsamente, parecia que eram um casal recém tirado de um comercial de creme dental. Ginny foi recebida com tanta (falsa) alegria que Draco teve vontade de vomitar, enquanto ele só recebeu um simples cumprimento.

Era nauseante como os membros da Alta Sociedade só valorizavam aqueles que eram milionários ou que poderiam trazer alguma forma de lucro. Enquanto Ginny foi "raptada" pela Sra.De la Veiga, que insistiu em apresentar os convidados para a nova milionária, Draco foi para o bar, beber era o melhor remédio nessas situações.

Viu Ginny conversando animadamente com as mesmas pessoas que o tratavam como rei há pouco tempo, hoje ele era tão insignificante como a parede daquela casa. Estava tomando o primeiro copo de firewhisky quando uma uma voz, próxima ao seu ouvido, disse:

"Oi, gato."

Olhou para trás e viu uma moça loira de olhos verdes, alta e magra, e bastante sorridente.

"Arina." – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Draco Malfoy." – ela respondeu com um sorriso duplamente malicioso.

Ele a abraçou e disse:

"Que bom vê-la. Como vai?"

"Bem, querido... Tenho sentido sua falta. Esqueceu de mim?" – disse com um beicinho.

"Você não soube que agora não sou mais milionário?"

"Não. Nem leio jornal, Draquinho, você sabe, ler cansa minha visão. Mas, mesmo sendo pobre, você continua um gato." – disse aproximando-se perigosamente e, 'acidentalmente', quase sentando no colo do rapaz – "O que você vai fazer depois da festa?"

"Cam-ham!" – uma voz disse atrás de Arina.

Draco olhou para o local e viu Ginny, os olhos castanhos cheios de fúria, mas nos lábios trazia um sorriso debochado.

"Ah, QUERIDO, achei você." – disse puxando Draco e, conseqüentemente, derrubando a outra.

"Quem é essa, amor?" – Arina disse, sem pudor.

"Essa..." – Ginny disse com o mesmo sorriso – "É a noiva dele. E você, quem é?" – perguntou olhando a loira dos pés a cabeça, com desprezo.

"Arina Rivera." – respondeu com orgulho.

"Ahm... ok." – Ginny falou com um sorriso debochado, demonstrando que aquele nome não significava nada.

"Sou filha do dono da marca de vassouras Nimbus, conhece?"

"Ah, Nimbus..." – Ginny disse, pensativa – "Desculpe, mas eu só uso Firebolt 6000." – deu um sorriso maldoso e completou – "Temos que ir, queridinha, Draco e eu precisamos falar com algumas pessoas importantes." – e saiu puxando o 'noivo' pelo braço.

Quando os dois já estavam longe o bastante, Ginny o soltou e disse:

"Mas você não abandona os velhos hábitos, não é, Malfoy?"

"Ei, eu nem estava fazendo nada errado." – defendeu-se.

"Só quero que você me respeite, Malfoy, não vou aturar que você me traia na minha frente. Eu não sou mais aquela menininha boba de antes." – disse e saiu de perto dele.

Draco observou a garota se afastando, não entendia porquê tanto ciúme...

Será que ela ainda gostava dele e por isso tinha pago todas as dívidas?

Ao pensar nisso, Draco sorriu malicioso... Até que ia ser divertido participar daquela farsa...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny olhava para a Sra. Green e percebia que a mulher estava falando, mas não conseguia captar nada do que ela dizia, porque não conseguia esquecer como Malfoy era idiota. Como ele ousava desrespeitá-la em público?

Ao pensar nisso, sentiu a fúria aumentar, e a vontade da vingança inflou, ele ia pagar por tudo que tinha/estava fazendo.

"Desculpe, Sarah." – Draco disse para a mulher – "Posso roubar _minha_ noiva um pouquinho?"

"Claro, Draco." – a mulher disse, sorridente.

O rapaz puxou Ginny pelo braço e os dois saíram em direção ao bar.

"Por que você fez isso, Malfoy?"

"Nós passamos a noite afastados, se você quer que alguém acredite nessa farsa, teremos que passar mais tempo juntos."

Gynny o olhou com raiva, porque sabia que ele estava com razão, ninguém acreditaria num casal que aparecia separado. Silenciosamente, concordou com ele, e os dois seguiram para o bar, pediram uma bebida e, enquanto esperavam, Draco disse:

"Então, está gostando da festa?"

"É..." – Ginny disse desinteressada – "Pensei que seria mais interessante."

"Essa é a primeira festa que você é convidada?" – Draco perguntou interessado.

Ginny abriu a boca para responder que não, quando um casal aproximou-se dos dois. A mulher, uma moça de cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos, com olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, e a pele muito alva, que contrastava com a pele do seu acompanhante, assim como a altura, enquanto ela era baixinha e magra, o homem era alto e forte. A moça era desconhecida de Ginny, mas o rapaz, não.

"Zabini?" – Ginny perguntou quando o outro casal aproximou-se.

"Weasley, que surpresa vê-la aqui." – disse num tom de malícia – "E Draco, pensei que nunca mais o veria nesses eventos."

"Blaise." – Draco disse, sorridente abraçando o amigo.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, o loiro disse:

"Então você lembra da Ginny?"

"Claro. Como poderia esquecê-la?" – o outro falou num tom galanteador, o que lhe rendeu uma cotovelada da sua acompanhante – "Então vocês estão saindo novamente?"

"Não, nós não estamos só saindo." – Ginny disse com um sorriso, mas estava a ponto de explodir de fúria – "Nós estamos noivos."

"NÃO!" – o negro exclamou teatralmente – "Draco, você, enfim, vai se amarrar!" – disse para o amigo – "Como você conseguiu isso, Ginny? Poção do Amor? Maldição Imperius? Macumba?" – perguntou para a ruiva, descaradamente.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

"Ah, Zabini, não preciso disso... eu o comprei."

O rapaz riu, mas Draco não o acompanhou.

"Sério? E ele foi muito caro?"

"Muito caro." – Ginny disse olhando friamente para Draco, que continuava sério – "Acho que valeu a pena, não sei, às vezes tenho minhas dúvidas, mas ele me serve como um ótimo objeto de adorno, concorda?" – e sorriu.

Blaise continuou rindo da "piada" de Ginny, mas Draco não esboçou nenhuma reação, estava preocupado demais, tentando pensar em várias maneiras dolorosas de matar alguém. Blaise ainda conversou mais um pouco até que despediu-se, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Vou embora, Weasley. Se quiser, pode vir comigo." – disse saindo de perto da ruiva.

Ela sorriu, maldosa e o acompanhou. Os dois entraram no carro e fizeram todo o percurso de volta calados, enquanto Ginny sentia o gostinho doce da vingança, Draco provava o gosto amargo da vergonha.

Quando o conversível preto parou, Ginny olhou para o rapaz e disse:

"Então, tchau, Malfoy. Aliás, até amanhã, precisamos conversar sobre o andamento do plano."

"Weasley, acabou esse plano idiota. Eu não vou mais fazer isso."

Ginny o olhou durante alguns segundos, até conseguir gritar:

"O QUÊ? MALFOY, VOCÊ PROMETEU!"

"PROMETI! MAS AGORA, ESTÁ DES-PROMETIDO!" – disse saindo do carro.

Ela o acompanhou e exclamou:

"Então é assim? Você promete as coisas e, no meio do caminho, desiste?"

"É, É ASSIM MESMO!" – gritou.

Ela o olhou com tanta frieza que o rapaz sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

"Eu deveria ter lembrado. Você SEMPRE deixa as coisas pela metade, Malfoy. Você não é homem para encarar o mundo de frente."

"O que você está insinuando, Weasley?" – perguntou enquanto se aproximava da garota.

"Não estou insinuando." – ela respondeu enquanto chegava mais perto – "Você" – um empurrão – "É" – empurrão – "Um" – mais um empurrão – "Covarde." – outro empurrão só para garantir.

Ela já estava pronta para atacá-lo novamente, quando o rapaz segurou, com firmeza, seus pulsos.

"Quem você está chamando de covarde, Weasley?" – perguntou com ódio.

Ginny o fitou com toda a raiva que tinha acumulado durante todos aqueles anos e disse:

"Você."

Draco empurrou a garota com força, fazendo com que o corpo dela batesse no carro com um barulho alto, depois colou o corpo ao dela e a beijou com violência, não sabia como aquele gesto ia convencê-la de que ele não era um covarde, mas isso não importava naquele momento.

Ginny tentava empurrá-lo para longe, mas o loiro era muito mais forte do que ela, o corpo dele a apertava com força. A ruiva não queria ter aquela sensação novamente, não queria ter os lábios dele tão colados nos seus.

O beijo acabou no exato instante em que Ginny conseguiu afastá-lo para longe, sem falar nada, a garota correu para dentro da Mansão, subiu as escadas correndo e trancou-se em seu quarto.

A garota correu para o banheiro da suíte e, sem agüentar mais, vomitou. Tinha nojo dele, por isso, toda vez que a cena do beijo voltava à sua mente, ela vomitava novamente. Quando o mal estar passou, Ginny foi até a pia e lavou a boca com força, queria tirar qualquer vestígio do que tinha acontecido, esfregava com tanta força que seus lábios ficaram bastante avermelhados.

Quando viu sua imagem no espelho percebeu que estava chorando, mas não era de tristeza, era de um ódio intenso, não conseguia acreditar que Malfoy continuava tão idiota como antes. Instantaneamente a cena do beijo passou por sua mente de novo e ela, num ato desesperado, gritou para a sua imagem refletida:

"Eu o odeio! Odeio!" – e esmurrou o espelho com tanta fúria que partiu o objeto em vários pedacinhos – "É assim que você vai acabar, Draco Malfoy, em pedaços." – ela disse para o objeto no chão e saiu.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Acordou com a cabeça latejando, parecia que um piano tinha caído em cima dela. Com cuidado, sentou-se na cama e lembrou do que tinha acontecido na noite passada: Draco, a festa, os insultos e o beijo. Este último acontecimento era o pior, porque Ginny logo se levantou da cama e tratou de esquecer tudo isso.

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir, desceu para o café da manhã, pensando no que faria para acabar, de vez, com Draco. Enquanto pensava em várias maldições, uma pior do que a outra, sentou-se à mesa e nem percebeu que o elfo Dipsy tentava chamar sua atenção.

"Srta. Weasley?" – o elfo perguntou mais uma vez, sacudindo a mãozinha em frente ao rosto da garota.

"Ahm..." – ela disse acordando do devaneio – "Oi, Dipsy."

"Srta., aquele Sr. está na sala e deseja vê-la."

"Que senhor?" – Ginny perguntou desligada, enquanto mordia uma fatia de pão.

"Sr. Malfoy." – e no mesmo instante que o elfo proferiu esse nome, Ginny perdeu a fome.

"Ele está aqui?" – perguntou muito impressionada com a cara-de-pau do loiro.

"Sim. Chegou há algumas horas, pedi para que voltasse em outra hora, mas o rapaz disse que só vai embora quando falar com a Srta."

"Certo." – ela disse, levantando-se – "Obrigada, Dipsy." – andou a passos largos até a sala e encontrou Draco e Lorenzo conversando animadamente.

Já estava pronta para proferir várias ofensas e impedir que o homem se aproximasse do filho, mas logo percebeu que Lorenzo sorria animado, enquanto contava uma história. Draco fazia perguntas para o menino e também estava se divertindo com a conversa.

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas quando viu Lorenzo rindo com o pai, ele ainda nem sabia qual o laço que o unia a Draco, mas já estava se divertindo com ele. Talvez fosse o sangue. Sangue de um crápula, mas ainda o sangue.

"Ca-ham." – Ginny disse, séria.

Lorenzo olhou para a mãe e correu para abraçá-la.

"Bom dia, querido." – ela disse com um sorriso.

"Mamãe! Olha, o Daco!" – o menininho disse como se aquilo fosse uma boa notícia.

"É... Oi, Draco." – falou fria, sem encará-lo – "Por que você está aqui?" – perguntou carinhosamente para o filho.

"Vim falar com o Daco. Ele é legal..." – e começou a contar as histórias que Draco tinha acabado de contar a ele, Ginny ouviu pacientemente.

"Certo, querido. Agora, vá brincar lá no seu quarto. Draco e eu temos que conversar."

"Tchau, Daco." – o menino disse apertando a mão do rapaz.

Ginny esperou Lorenzo subir as escadas e, somente depois de ouvir o barulho da porta sendo fechada, disse:

"Vamos para o escritório." – e saiu sem esperar o rapaz.

Quando os dois entraram, Ginny trancou a porta com um feitiço e disse:

"Por que você voltou?"

"Você disse que queria tratar do plano." – ele disse como se nada tivesse acontecido depois disso.

"E você disse que não iria participar do plano." – ela, gentilmente, lembrou.

"Mas agora eu estou dizendo que vou participar dessa porcaria de plano, até o fim." – ele respondeu, com raiva.

"E quem disse que eu quero?" – perguntou.

"Eu tenho uma dívida com você e a pagarei, até o último centavo."

"Oh, que tocante." – Ginny disse, sarcástica – "Mas não me convence, Malfoy."

"Weasley, diga logo o que quer que eu faça."

Ela o analisou demoradamente, porque, em parte queria encontrar algum vestígio de arrependimento e, por outro lado, queria deixá-lo nervoso.

"Ok, mas que não se repita."

"O quê?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, Malfoy." – Ginny disse bruscamente – "Não me beije mais!"

"Não posso prometer isso." – ele disse, calmamente.

"Ah é? E por que não?"

"Porque se somos noivos, temos que mostrar o mínimo de contato fisico, Weasley. Ou você acha que os noivos se casam a metros de distância um do outro?"

"Mas ontem não tinha ninguém no jardim, não precisava me agarrar."

"Ah, Weasley, você gostou. Confesse." – disse, convencido.

Ela o olhou indignada.

"Malfoy, se você fizer isso novamente quando estivermos sozinhos, juro por Merlim que você é um homem morto."

"Ok." – ele disse com um bocejo – "Agora me diga o que devo fazer."

Novamente, ela o olhou com raiva e disse:

"Bem, agora que aparecemos juntos, todos já sabem que nós somos um casal. Inclusive, minha família."

"Sim... os coelhos... digo, sua família..." – Draco disse, cansado.

"E nós teremos que fazer uma visita a eles."

Draco parou um bocejo na metade, não tinha escutado direito.

"Nós?"

"Sim." – respondeu com um sorriso falso.

"Tipo, eu e você?" – perguntou bobamente.

"Não, tipo, eu e minha avó!" – ela disse com raiva – "Claro que eu e você, Malfoy! Nós temos que ir até lá, você vai conhecer, formalmente, minha família e dizer que é o pai do meu filho."

"O QUÊ? Weasley, eles vão me matar!"

"Ah, Malfoy, não seja exagerado." – disse rindo – "No máximo um olho roxo e uma perna quebrada, mas matar é exagero."

"Você está se divertindo com isso, não é, Weasley?" – perguntou, magoado.

"Muito." – ela disse, descarada – "Então, vai ter CORAGEM?" – desafiou.

"Coragem é coisa de Grifinórios." – disse com nojo – "Mas eu irei, NÃO sou covarde."

Os dois se olharam novamente, um fuzilando o outro mentalmente, até que Ginny disse:

"E tem o Lorenzo. Antes de falarmos com minha família, teremos que falar com ele."

"O garoto é legal. E é menor do que eu, não vai poder me bater."

"Então, você gostou dele?" – perguntou num tom falsamente desinteressado.

"Ele é um garoto inteligente e engraçado. Nem parece seu filho, acho que puxou ao pai."

"Acho melhor" – Ginny disse, ignorando o insulto – "Você vir aqui todos os dias. Deixarei os dois sozinhos e assim poderão se conhecer melhor."

"Weasley" – Draco disse, sério – "Você já pensou que ele ficará decepcionado quando souber que não sou o pai verdadeiro?"

Ginny desviou o olhar e disse:

"Já, mas isso não me preocupa."

"Como não? É seu filho, ele tem sentimentos, sabia?" – disse indignado.

A garota o observou durante longos minutos até concluir:

"Você já se apegou a ele. Que lindo, Malfoy." – concluiu com um sorriso sarcástico – "Eu sei o que estou fazendo, é o melhor para ele." – disse encerrando o assunto.

"Ok... você é quem sabe." – Draco disse levantando-se para ir embora.

"Espero você hoje, às cinco." – falou sem maiores detalhes.

Draco concordou com um aceno silencioso e saiu do escritório, deixando Ginny sozinha com seus pensamentos acerca do futuro incerto e nebuloso que a esperava.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco chegou na Mansão Malfoy depois das dez horas da manhã, jogou as chaves do carro em cima da mesinha de centro e gritou, ao pé da escada:

"Mamãe, cheguei!"

Minutos depois uma mulher loira, alta e magra, e muito elegante, embora apresentasse uma aparência de doente, descia a escada enquanto perguntava:

"Filho, onde foi tão cedo? Algum problema?" – disse, preocupada.

Narcisa Malfoy ainda estava profundamente abalada com a morte prematura do marido, por isso apresentava o rosto abatido e um certo nervosismo quando percebia que algo errado estava acontecendo.

"Fui dar uma volta." – mentiu – "E como a Sra. está hoje?" – perguntou num tom levemente preocupado.

"Ótima, querido." – disse com um sorriso – "Mas confesso que estou surpresa." – completou entregando a Draco um jornal.

O rapaz olhou para o Profeta Diário e viu uma foto em que ele e Ginny estavam juntos e sorridentes. Sentiu vontade de rir quando percebeu o sorriso deles, eram tão falsos, mas ninguém percebera. Em letras grandes, o anúncio dizia apenas uma palavra: "Noivos!"

"Ah, isso." – ele disse olhando para a foto.

"Quando você ia me contar, filho?" – a mulher perguntou, magoada.

"Ah, mãe, ia contar em breve... o problema é que tudo aconteceu muito rápido." – desconversou.

"Percebi, Draco, mas, me diga, você ama essa moça?"

"Amo." – o loiro mentiu, embora achasse muito estranho que a resposta mentirosa tivesse saído tão facilmente.

"Então isso é o bastante." – Narcisa disse com um sorriso e em seguida abraçou o filho.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de remorso, se pelo menos pudesse dizer a sua mãe que aquilo não passava de uma farsa, de um pagamento. Mas não ia falar, tinha prometido a Ginny e também não ia comprometer mais o estado delicado em que a mãe se encontrava. Ia pagar a dívida, mesmo que o preço fosse muito mais caro do que ele conseguia imaginar.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Leu a última linha do artigo que anunciava o noivado e sentiu vontade de rir. A sociedade, principalmente sua camada mais "elevada", só vivia de aparências. Já foi suficiente uma aparição dos dois juntos para eles acreditarem em toda a história que tinha inventado.

Sorriu malignamente ao pensar que seu plano estava indo pelo caminho certo, tudo estava perfeito, em breve Draco Malfoy estaria, totalmente, destruído. Estava prestes a soltar sua risada maléfica, quando uma coruja, aliás, várias corujas entraram pela janela aberta.

A primeira a chegar foi Errol, e, para surpresa de Ginny, ela trazia um envelope pardo, normal. Em seguida entraram, Hermes e Pichi, ambas com envelopes vermelhos. O cortejo de corujas foi fechado com a chegada de Artemis, Eros e mais duas corujas desconhecidas, mas todas traziam envelopes vermelhos.

Ginny pegou as cartas e, com cuidado, colocou todos os envelopes vermelhos enfileirados, depois colocou as mãos dos dois lados da cabeça, para proteger os ouvidos, e esperou. As cartas se abriram ao mesmo tempo e vários gritos ecoaram pelo escritório, cada um com a voz de um irmão, mas o barulho era tão grande que não conseguia compreender nada. Quando os berradores pegaram fogo, Ginny disse:

"Certo, agora vamos à carta dos meus pais." – leu o pergaminho com o coração batendo forte, mas ao final sorriu – "Ainda bem que eles não estão com raiva." – disse para si – "Certo, um jantar no domingo que vem, levar Draco..." – repetiu enquanto lia as linhas escritas pela mãe, dobrou o pergaminho e sorriu, maligna – "Draquinho, Draquinho... não vai sobrar nem um restinho..." – e depois dessa ela soltou sua gargalhada maléfica.

Draco, além da dor moral, enfim, ia sentir a dor física... Ainda bem que não precisava sujar as mãos, seus irmãos iam fazer o trabalho sujo.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Oizenho, povo!! Ain, será que vocês gostaram? Hehehehe

Bem, esse capítulo demorou a sair porque estou muito bloqueada para estórias, acho que isso se deve ao fato de que estou com a cabeça inchada de tanto estudar para um concurso que vou fazer no dia 12/10 (aliás, rezem por mim, acendam velas, rezem na encruzilhada, eu PRECISO passar nesse concurso! Hehehe) e eu só estou pensando em leis e outras coisas...

Mas, enfim, SAIU! Foi igualzinho a ter um filho! Hahahaha

Bem, eu falei que ia ter meu casamento com Frederico fofucho, mas adiei para o próximo capítulo, assim como o casamento da Caah com o Jorgito! Ain Ain! Também falei que ia ter Weasleys Vs. Draco, nesse capítulo, mas deixarei essa luta para o próximo capítulo também! Hehehehe

Espero MESMO que tenham gostado desse capítulo, estou preocupada com a cena que ocorre após o beijo, porque é um pouco dramática demais e me sinto estranha escrevendo cenas assim, só estou acostumada a escrever comédias, drama é mais difícil.

Ah, nesse capítulo tivemos participações especiais, como de Blaise Zabini, Narcisa Malfoy e Jaques! Hahahahaahhaha Todos eles e, mais alguns, vão aparecer mais e detalhadamente nos próximos capítulos.

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Helena Malfoy:** Olá, Helena, muito obrigada por sua review! :) E a Ginny só piora daqui para frente... hehehehe Sim, o Lorenzo é MUITO parecido com o Draco. Digamos que, tirando o cabelo ruivo do garoto, e colocando o loiro, ficariam iguais. Hehehe, por isso o rapaz acha que conhece o menino de algum lugar. Mas logo logo ele vai descobrir o porquê. Espero que não tenha demorado muito e que você esteja gostando! Beijão no seu coração tb! Hahahahahahaa

**Maggie C. M:** Maggie, obrigada pela review! Então, o esquema doido da Ginny vai dar em muita mágoa, para ambos, mas também em novas descobertas. Espero que continue lendo. Beijos.

**Jaque Weasley:** Obrigada pela review, Jaque. Sim, Ginny é má, muito má, pior do que eu, até... hahahaha E o Draco se fosse mais lento parava, moça. Já o Lorenzo, amo o LoLo! Hahahahahaha ele é fofis! E aí, gostou de aparecer na minha humilde fic? Beijocas!

**Kalinka James:** Obrigada pela review! Ah, começou e só vai piorar a vingança... hehehehe Beijos.

**Thaty:** Obrigada pela review, Thaty! Hahahaha Continua lendo! Beijos!

**Kaká Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! Então, nem demorei muito, demorei? Continua lendo! Beijos!!

**Caah LisLis:** Obrigada pela review, Caah! Claro que te entendo, mas que NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE PEGAR O GÊMEO GOSTOSO? Páááááára o mundo que eu quero descer das tamancas! O MEU GÊMEO é mais gostoso, Fredenho-gostoso-da-Manu! Hahahahaha Hunf! Próximo capítulo nós nos casaremos, quer dizer, você com o Jorge e eu com o Fredddddddd!! Ahhhhhhh suspiros Sim, a Ginny má é tudo! Adoro escrever as cenas de maldade dela! E o Draco merece às vezes sempre é ótimo! Hahahahahaha Beijos.

**Lou Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, Lou! Então, o casamento nem saiu, mas ela já começou com a destruição da moral de Draquinho, no próximo dará início à destruição física... hehehehe Sim, o Ron e os outros, quando derem de cara com Draco e souberem que ele é o pai da criança, vai ser uma cena muito violenta! Hahahaha Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, Misty! Ei, que negócio é esse de motim? Vocês não podem fazer motim contra mim! Hunf! O capítulo foi um pouquinho maior... hehehehe Contar o que para quem? #olhando para os lados, desligada# Aiiiinnnn euuuuuuuu estou tããããão chique, hein? Hahahahaha Beijooos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Obrigada pela review, Besha! Até que esse não foi tão curto e, se levarmos em consideração a ausência de inspiração, foi um milagre esse capítulo sair. Tipo, o milagre da vida. Hehehehe Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa, leia ou então eu te bato! Escolhe, caramba! Hahahaha Beijos da Bambesha-do-Mal

**Uchihinha chibi:** Obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda! Hehehehe Ai que bom que está gostando, espero que continue lendo e, claro, gostando da fanfic! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijocas.

Ain Ain! Gentem, obrigada pelas reviews, pelos alerts e pelos favorites. E desculpem os agradecimentos curtos, mas estou com dor de cabeça...

Antes de ir, tenho um avisinho para dar.

Para quem lê "Até que nossos parentes nos separem"... bem, dada a ausência de reviews, essa fic está em off, até que eu decida o que fazer com a pobre... :(

Beijos e até a próxima!

**Manu Black**

**N.B.B.:** Ai, ai, ai… Lá vem você com essa de abandonar uma pobre fic indefesa... Isso não se faz!! Vou mandar ver no motim, hein?? E você sabe que sou boa nisso!! Hehehehehehe!! Fia, amei esse capítulo dramático!! Só não consigo imaginar alguém que vomite depois de beijar Draco Malfoy!! O.O Isso é quase igual a ganhar o prêmio máximo da mega-sena, fazer um montão (porque montinho seria muito pequeno) e ATEAR FOGO!! Só a louca da Ginny mesmo... Melhor nem comentar!!

Gentem!! Vocês também amaram esse capítulo maléfico?? Sei que sim, então, COMENTEM!! Vamos encher a caixa de e-mail da tia Manu com reviews, ok?? Principalmente com as reclamando dela deixar de lado a pobre e indefesa fic... Ela precisa de nós, amigas!! Vamos nos unir para defendê-la!! Sim, to falando de "Até Que Nossos Parentes Nos Separem"!! Ok?? Não se esqueçam, RECLAMEM!! Mas não deixem de dizer que amaram esse capítulo também, tá??

Sim, sou muy amiga... hahahahahahahaha!!

Bom, amo todos vocês!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	5. A família

**Capítulo Cinco**

_**I need u for dark reasons, dear**_

_**For greed and lust and seed and fear**_

_**For all the songs that I can hear when u are near**_

_**'Cause the places I've been, well I'm trying 2 forget**_

_**But the further I run, well, the further I get**_

_**But with just one kiss, u know that it do not exist**_

Draco estacionou o carro dentro do pátio da Mansão de Ginny. Saiu do veículo e ajudou o garoto a fazer o mesmo. Era a quinta vez, consecutiva, em que os dois saíam, e o pior não era o fato de que ele, Draco Malfoy, estava passeando com uma criança que nem era seu filho, o difícil era aceitar que ele adorava sair com o garoto, como se os dois tivessem algum tipo de ligação especial.

Enquanto andavam até a porta de entrada da casa, Lorenzo falava animadamente, Draco emitia alguns poucos comentários, uma vez que estava mais interessado em descobrir de onde lembrava daquele garoto... era tão familiar, tão parecido com alguém. Mas quem?

O elfo Dipsy abriu a porta da Mansão e informou aos dois que Ginny ainda não havia retornado. Draco e Lorenzo entraram e foram para a sala, onde ficaram conversando até a chegada da mãe do garoto, meia hora depois.

"Mamãe!" – Lorenzo gritou enquanto corria para os braços de Ginny.

"Tudo bem, querido?" – Ginny disse, sorridente.

"Tudo." – Lorenzo disse – "Olha, Mamãe... o Daco." – falou apontando para Draco que continuava sentado, observando a cena.

No mesmo instante o sorriso radiante de Ginny se desfez e ela disse:

"Olá, Draco."

"Oi, Ginevra." – respondeu no mesmo tom – "Você quer falar comigo?"

"Ah, claro." – a ruiva disse, lembrando que no dia anterior tinha mandado uma coruja para o rapaz – "Lorenzo, vá com Dipsy e tome banho, ok? Daqui a pouco nós iremos jantar, certo?" – perguntou, amável.

O garotinho assentiu e, depois de se despedir de Draco, seguiu o elfo e foi fazer o que a mãe tinha mandado.

"Então?" – Draco perguntou.

"Hoje vou contar à ele que você é o pai dele." – Ginny disse, sem rodeios.

"Mas já?" – o loiro perguntou, um pouco aflito.

"Sim... você esperava que fosse quando? No próximo século?"

"Bem... eu realmente estava esperançoso..." – disse, sarcástico.

"Malfoy, não venha com gracinhas." – Ginny esbravejou – "O acordo é esse... e primeiro temos que contar à ele, antes de irmos para o almoço na Toca. E, se você está lembrado, o almoço acontece daqui a dois dias. Então é melhor dizer logo."

"Ok, Weasley. Faça o que quiser. Mas você já pensou que está machucando o próprio filho?"

"Malfoy, não me venha com sentimentalismo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo." – disse, ríspida.

Os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos, o ódio evidente nas íris escuras de Ginny, ao passo que as íris azuis continuavam frias, como sempre.

"Você não era assim, Weasley." – Draco disse – "Quando nos envolvemos, lembro que, pelo menos um pouco de escrúpulos, você tinha."

"Você está certo." – Ginny falou, fria – "Mas as pessoas mudam, Malfoy." – encararam-se novamente, mas logo a ruiva desfez o contato visual e completou – "Era só isso. Você está dispensado." – e saiu da sala, deixando Draco sozinho, sem outra alternativa a não ser ir embora.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Logo depois do jantar, Ginny e Lorenzo subiram as escadas, ainda conversando sobre o passeio do garoto, que falava, em mínimos detalhes, tudo o que tinha feito com Draco e, pela animação e entusiasmo dele, a ruiva concluiu que o programa tinha sido realmente divertido.

Quando já estavam no quarto do garoto, Ginny disse:

"Querido, quero conversar com você. Sente-se."

O menino obedeceu a ordem da mãe e a fitou, preocupado. Ginny tentou sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma careta, porque enfim tinha chegado a hora de contar tudo e ela temia pelo filho, não queria ele ficasse chateado com ela, por ter escondido quem era seu pai durante tanto tempo.

"Que foi, mamãe?" – o garoto perguntou, enquanto tocava o rosto da mãe com ternura.

"Filho, você gosta dele?" – perguntou – "Quer dizer, você gosta do Draco?"

"Sim, muito!" – o menino disse com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Ginny pensou na melhor maneira de contar tudo, mas parecia que nenhum jeito era suficiente ou apropriado.

"Ótimo." – disse com um sorriso trêmulo – "Filho, vou contar uma história para você, certo? Só peço que escute a mamãe até o fim, ok?"

O menino assentiu e Ginny respirou fundo e disse:

"Há vários anos conheci um rapaz muito especial. Nós dois ainda estávamos na Escola e, depois de alguns anos turbulentos, acabamos nos apaixonando e eu o amava muito." – Ginny disse com um suspiro, lembrando daquela época – "E, claro, ele também me amava... esse amor era tão forte que acabou gerando um fruto, ou seja, foi desse amor que você ê está entendendo, filho?"

"Sim." – o garoto disse.

"E..." – Ginny respirou fundo, tentando, inutilmente, acalmar-se – "Esse rapaz especial é... bem..." – tossiu e completou – "Draco."

Olhou para o garoto, apreensiva. O que viria a seguir? Lágrimas? Gritos? Ofensas?

Mas o que viu no rosto do filho foi um sorriso enorme.

"Daco é meu pai?"

"Sim." – Ginny confirmou.

Lorenzo a abraçou, enquanto comemorava o fato de saber quem era o seu pai e também de ele ser Draco Malfoy. O garoto estava tão empolgado que queria ir até a casa do rapaz, mas Ginny o convenceu do contrário, prometendo ao garoto que no dia seguinte ele poderia falar com o pai.

Depois de muito tempo, a ruiva conseguiu fazer com que o filho adormecesse, o garoto estava tão agitado que só ficava falando o tempo inteiro sobre o pai...

Sorriu ao pensar que tinha dado tudo certo...

Lorenzo tinha sido tão fácil... mas não tinha a mesma esperança em relação aos seus queridos irmãos.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Observou mais uma vez o filho sentado na poltrona da sala de visitas, o menino apertava as mãozinhas enquanto dirigia mais um olhar para a porta. Draco estava atrasado.

Provavelmente tinha fugido, Ginny pensou enquanto sentia o ódio crescer dentro do peito. Era a cara dele, fugir quando as coisas começavam a ficar mais sérias. Ah, mas ele não ia escapar tão facilmente. Ela tinha pago um preço muito caro por Draco Malfoy, agora o loiro era de sua propriedade, somente ela tinha o poder de decidir sobre os atos dele.

A campainha tocou e Ginny acordou do devaneio. Ajeitou-se no sofá quando ouviu a voz de Draco e aguardou a chegada do rapaz.

Olhou para ele e logo percebeu que algo tinha acontecido, Draco parecia abatido, com certeza alguma coisa acontecera na noite anterior, um fato totalmente não vinculado à Lorenzo.

"Bom dia." – o loiro disse, observando o garoto.

Pai e filho olharam-se durante longo tempo, até que Lorenzo levantou do sofá e, sem dizer nada, abraçou Draco. Ou pelo menos abraçou as pernas do rapaz, uma vez que ele era muito alto.

Draco abaixou-se de maneira que os dois ficassem quase da mesma altura e, sem saber exatamente porquê, abraçou o menino, no mesmo instante que sentia uma onda de alegria invadi-lo. Sabia que não tinha razões para sentir-se dessa maneira, mas não se importou com isso, abraçou o garoto como se ele fosse seu filho legítimo e deixou que o contato entre ambos durasse muito tempo.

Quando se afastaram, Draco olhou para o garoto e sorriu, um sorriso triste, sentia-se mal por estar fazendo aquilo, por estar iludindo uma criança, uma pessoa totalmente inocente. A mãe dele não tinha coração, essa parecia ser a única explicação razoável.

O ruivinho não percebeu a tristeza no sorriso do pai, apenas devolveu o sorriso e o abraçou novamente.

Enquanto isso, Ginny observava a cena emocionada, para ela era inacreditável que Draco fosse tão gentil com o garoto... mas talvez isso fosse explicado pela ligação sangüínea entre os dois.

Naquele dia, Draco, Ginny e Lorenzo ficaram reunidos ali mesmo na Mansão, conversando sobre a época em que tinham se envolvido em Hogwarts e sobre outras coisas, menos importantes. Ginny, só por um instante, esqueceu do seu verdadeiro objetivo, agiu naturalmente e até riu de algumas histórias que Draco contava. Este, por sua vez, falava entusiasmado sobre os fatos que aconteceram na Escola, na época em que eles tinham ficado juntos. Não mencionaram o rompimento, nada, lembraram apenas dos momentos felizes e, pela primeira vez, pareciam uma família de verdade.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Chegou o domingo.

E como Draco rezou para que aquele domingo nunca chegasse...

Porque ele sabia... ele sabia que seria o último...

O último domingo de sua vida... e também seu último almoço... sua última refeição...

Conseguia ver, claramente, seu corpo ensangüentado estendido no chão da Toca, enquanto os irmãos dela riam muito e comemoravam...

Teve vontade de fugir, afinal não tinha nenhum jeito de Ginny descobri-lo, porque, com certeza, ela não tinha colocado um feitiço rastreador nele, mas não poderia fugir, simplesmente porque era errado... não poderia mais agir como um covarde, estava na hora de enfrentar os problemas.

"Belo momento para ser corajoso." – disse, sarcástico, para seu reflexo no espelho.

Respirou fundo e, olhando uma última vez para o espelho, saiu do quarto. Encontrou Narcisa sentada na sala e esta, vendo o filho todo arrumado, disse:

"Vai sair, querido?"

"Vou, mamãe." – Draco disse desanimado, como se estivesse pronto para encarar a morte.

Bem, era quase isso mesmo.

"E por que você parece tão ..." – a mulher analisou o rosto do filho e completou – "Estranho?"

"Vou conhecer a família da minha noiva." – disse.

"Ah, entendo, querido... Você está com medo de que eles não gostem de você?"

Ele já tinha certeza disso... os Weasleys NÂO iam gostar MESMO dele.

"Sim..." – mentiu.

"Ah, Draco, não fique assim." – Narcisa disse, sorrindo – "A rixa entre Weasleys e Malfoys é tão antiga que nem existe mais." – sua mãe realmente era muito inocente – "Eles vão te aceitar, querido."

"Claro." – disse somente para não contrariar a mãe. – "Agora tenho que ir, mamãe." – falou dando um beijo na mulher.

"Tudo bem, querido. Vá." – e sorriu – "Não esqueça que espero conhecer sua noiva em breve, ela me parece uma moça formidável."

Draco apenas assentiu e entrou na lareira, onde logo desapareceu em meio às chamas verdes.

"Você está atrasado." – Ginny disse assim que Draco saiu da lareira, limpando as roupas.

"Desculpe se não estou com pressa para morrer." – falou sarcasticamente.

"Malfoy, não seja dramático." – Ginny disse, maldosa – "Eles não vão te matar... só vão ser alguns hematomas e uns ossos quebrados."

"Isso me conforta tanto, Weasley." – Draco falou com desdém.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, os dois ouviram os passos apressados do filho e não trocaram mais farpas.

O menino abraçou Draco e depois Ginny, o que deixou a mulher um pouco enciumada, afinal, ela era a mãe dele...

"Então, podemos ir?" – o rapaz perguntou.

"Claro." – ela disse – "Vá você primeiro."

"Até parece, Wes... ahm... Ginny." – respondeu – "Primeiro as damas." – completou com um sorriso.

Ela o fitou com um olhar assassino, mas não disse nada, porque Lorenzo poderia perceber o clima ahm... nada agradável entre os pais. Sem brigar, entrou na lareira com o filho e logo os dois foram envolvidos pelas chamas verdes. Segundos depois, Draco fez o mesmo e entregou seu destino a Merlim...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para Draco, o qual estava sentado numa poltrona enquanto conversava com Arthur Weasley. O rapaz parecia aflito, estava estampado em seu rosto que ele temia, REALMENTE, por sua vida. A mulher sorriu ao pensar nisso, porque era bem óbvio que seus irmãos não seriam capazes de matá-lo.

Só para ter certeza disso, olhou para eles. Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry estavam reunidos no lado oposto da sala, dirigindo a Draco olhares furiosos, alguns, como Rony, estavam prestes a bater no loiro. E pela primeira vez ela percebeu que o negócio era sério, Draco corria perigo mesmo e o pior era que eles nem sabiam que o rapaz era o pai de Lorenzo...

"Querida?" – ouviu sua mãe chamando.

"Ahm? Oi, mamãe." – disse, acordando do devaneio.

"Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa lá na cozinha?" – Molly perguntou.

"Ah, claro." – falou, acompanhando a mãe.

Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou suas cunhadas e Luna, todas sentadas à mesa, aparentemente, esperando por ela.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, assustada.

"Nada, querida. Sente-se." – Molly disse, enquanto trancava a porta da cozinha e colocava alguns feitiços silenciadores.

Ela sentou e olhou para cada uma: Fleur, Vanessa, Penelope, Emmanuela, Carolina, Hermione e Luna, que não era cunhada, mas era o mesmo que isso, todas pareciam preocupadas.

"Querida, pedi que você me acompanhasse para fazermos uma pergunta." – Molly disse.

"É..." – Vanessa disse

"Mas se você não quiser responder..." – Fleur completou.

"Não responda." – Hermione falou.

"Mas, por favor... RESPONDA LOGO!" – Carolina disse.

"O Malfoy é o pai do Lorenzo, não é?" – Emmanuela disse, sem rodeios.

Ginny arregalou tantos os olhos que eles pareciam dois pires.

"Ahm?" – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

"Querida, nós percebemos que existem algumas semelhanças entre Draco e o pequeno." – Molly disse.

"Eu fiz as contas..." – Hermione falou – "E cheguei à conclusão de que é perfeitamente possível que Draco seja o pai."

Ginny suspirou... não tinha mais como esconder isso, não é?

"Sim... ele é o pai." – disse, por fim.

No mesmo instante a sala se encheu de murmúrios que logo foram abafados pela voz de Molly.

"E por que você não disse antes?"

"Mãe... eu não queria lembrar disso... não queria assumir que fui tão burra de ter um filho com o Malfoy." – disse, sincera, e se arrependeu logo depois.

"Então, por que você está casando com esse rapaz? Se é tão difícil assim aceitá-lo?" – perguntou, desconfiada.

"Eu pensava isso antes, sabe." – mentiu – "Antes de encontrá-lo. Agora já superei e, por isso, hoje ia contar tudo a vocês."

"Contar a quem?" – Vanessa perguntou, alarmada.

"Tipo, aos seus irmãos?" – Luna falou.

"Sim... por que?"

"Filha, acho melhor não falar nada disso a eles, por enquanto." – Molly disse, nervosa – "Já é um choque muito grande para eles esse casamento, não vão aguentar se souberem sobre o menino."

Ginny pensou um pouco, lembrou dos olhares dos irmãos para Draco e teve certeza de que algo de muito grave poderia acontecer... o rapaz corria MESMO risco de vida... o melhor seria não dizer nada, por enquanto... claro que não estava fazendo isso por Draco, mas pelos irmãos, não seria nada agradável vê-los presos por assassinato.

"Certo." – Ginny disse, por fim – "Mas um dia eles terão que saber..."

"Eu sei disso, mas acho melhor que esse dia não seja hoje..." – Molly disse encerrando o assunto.

Depois todas voltaram para a sala ao mesmo tempo em que Molly anunciava que o almoço estava pronto. Todos foram para a sala de jantar, mas antes que Draco pudesse fazer o mesmo, Ginny o puxou de lado e disse:

"Não fale nada sobre ser o pai do Lorenzo, ok?"

"Por que?"

"Porque eu não quero que você fale." – Ginny disse, impaciente.

"E se eu quiser falar?" – Draco desafiou.

"Aí é problema seu." – disse, friamente – "Só não reclame se eles te matarem." – completou saindo em direção a sala de jantar.

Quando chegaram no lugar, a mesa já estava totalmente cheia, a não ser por dois lugares livres ao lado de Lorenzo. O garotinho, ao ver os pais, acenou e disse, inocentemente:

"Mamãe! Papai!"

No mesmo instante o local ficou silencioso. Ginny viu todos os olhares faiscantes em cima de Draco e quis salvá-lo, mas foi inútil, porque seus irmãos foram bem mais rápidos, avançaram no rapaz numa velocidade surpreendente.

No mesmo instante, as mulheres tentaram conter os namorados/maridos/noivos, mas era impossível, o ódio deles era mais forte do que qualquer um ali. Ginny viu Draco tentando se defender, mas era em vão, ele estava sozinho, contra sete (Harry também se meteu na briga).

Olhou para Lorenzo e viu o filho com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas e, tendo a certeza de que fazia isso pelo menino e não por Draco, sacou a varinha e estuporou Percy, Rony, Jorge, Fred e Harry, de uma só vez.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Carlinhos quis saber, quando viu seus irmãos/companheiros de luta caídos no chão.

"Estou revidando o ataque de vocês, imbecis." – Ginny disse, com ódio – "Soltem Draco ou então vou azarar vocês." – completou para Carlinhos e Gui.

"Você não seria capaz." – Gui disse – "Nós somos seus irmãos!"

"É! E estamos defendo você!" – Carlinhos completou.

"Ah, estão?" – perguntou, sarcástica – "Pois me parece que vocês estão tentando me deixar viúva antes mesmo do meu casamento. Agora soltem ele ou então..." – disse apontando a varinha para o peito de Carlinhos.

O rapaz olhou para a irmã e depois para o objeto, sabia que Ginny era ótima em azarações, por isso, sem outro remédio, largou o corpo inerte de Draco e puxou Gui para longe.

Ginny correu para o lugar em que Draco estava deitado. O rosto do loiro estava coberto de sangue, além disso, parecia que alguns ossos, da perna e do braço, tinham sido quebrados. Conjurou uma maca e, com a ajuda de Arthur, colocou o rapaz deitado na maca, depois fez com que o objeto flutuasse e subiu as escadas, em direção ao seu antigo quarto.

Com a ajuda da mãe, fez alguns feitiços que remendavam os ossos e alguns outros que limpavam o sangue que escorria pela face do rapaz. Também aplicaram algumas poções nos ferimentos mais leves e, após algumas horas, Draco estava quase como antes.

"Ai." – ele disse quando abriu os olhos.

Molly acabara de deixar os dois sozinhos, tinha descido para dar um sermão nos filhos.

"Viu? Você não morreu." – Ginny disse, séria, mas a verdade é que sentia um certo alívio, por um instante, pensou que Draco poderia mesmo morrer.

"Não é engraçado, Weasley." – Draco disse, com um pouco de dificuldade – "Tenho a sensação de que fui atropelado por vinte trasgos."

"Ah, Malfoy, deixa de frescura." – disse com grosseria, enquanto levantava da cama.

"Você diz isso, porque não foi com você, Weasley. Sei muito bem que fazia parte do seu plano me ver morto."

"Ah, claro." – disse, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito – "Era meu plano secreto para vê-lo morto... pena que não deu certo..."

Os dois se olharam com raiva, faíscas saindo das íris castanhas e também das cinzentas, mas o contato visual foi interrompido pelo som de batidas na porta.

"Quem é?" – Ginny disse, recompondo-se, ou seja, sentando ao lado de Draco e fingindo que estava cuidando dele.

"Eu." – uma vozinha infantil disse.

Ginny levantou da cama e quando abriu a porta viu o filho ali, encolhido, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ah, querido." – pegou o menino no colo e completou – "Não se preocupe. Ele está bem."

O garoto olhou para cama e quando viu o pai acordado saiu correndo e o abraçou com tanta força que fez Draco soltar um gemido forte.

"Cuidado, Lorenzo... ele ainda está..." – quase ia dizendo 'com frescura', mas disse – "Frágil."

Draco a olhou com raiva, mas disse para o garoto:

"Não chore." – limpou as lágrimas do filho e completou, um pouco rude – "O filho de Draco Malfoy não chora."

"Ah, não seja ridículo." – Ginny exclamou – "Pode chorar, querido, há alguns minutos seu pai estava chorando também, igual a uma menininha."

"Isso é mentira!" – Draco gritou.

"Claro que não é! Você estava chorando, dizendo que era muito frágil." – Ginny disse.

"Sua..." – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Lorenzo.

"Não biga." – o menino disse e pegou a mão de Draco e de Ginny e as juntou, causando um certo mal estar entre ambos.

"Certo." – Ginny disse, tirando educadamente a mão de Draco de cima da sua – "Por que você não está brincando com seus priminhos?"

"Vovó tá bigando com os tios..." – Lorenzo disse e logo Ginny compreendeu, era insuportável ver os sermões de Molly e ainda mais quando seus filhos já eram todos adultos.

O almoço não aconteceu, porque assim que Draco melhorou um pouco mais, ele, Ginny e Lorenzo foram embora, somente se despedindo de Arthur e Molly, uma vez que os irmãos da garota e Harry ainda estavam ouvindo os sermões das esposas/namoradas/noivas.

Os três foram para a Mansão de Ginny, até terem certeza de que Draco estava totalmente bem e que poderia voltar sozinho para casa. Mais uma vez, a garota tentou se convencer de que só fizera isso pelo filho, que parecia muito preocupado com o pai e nada mais além disso...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

"Mas por que EU tenho que ir?" – Draco perguntou, pela milésima vez naquela tarde.

O loiro trajava vestes a rigor pretas e, por mais que Ginny tentasse não pensar nisso, a verdade é que ele estava muito bonito e elegante.

Os dois estavam sentados na sala da Mansão, esperando que o elfo Dipsy terminasse de vestir Lorenzo.

"Malfoy, é o casamento dos meus irmãos." – disse, cansada.

A ruiva trajava um vestido azul-petróleo, longo, de frente única, e, por mais que Draco se concentrasse em não perceber, ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa.

"Certo... então, por que você não vai sozinha?" – perguntou, esperançoso.

Ginny o olhou com raiva e disse:

"Porque você é meu noivo e seria muito estranho se eu começasse a aparecer sozinha..."

"Mas seus irmãos me odeiam, Ginevra. Lembra o que eles fizeram da última vez em que me viram?"

Obviamente ela lembrava disso. Já passara quinze dias desde então, mas todo dia Draco, sempre que tinha oportunidade, relembrava o fato, culpando indiretamente Ginny.

"Não vai acontecer novamente... já falei com Fred e com Jorge... eles prometeram, Malfoy." – disse, cansada.

"Tudo bem." – o loiro disse, vencido, não adiantava discutir – "Você está lembrada do almoço na minha casa próximo sábado?"

"Ahm... sim..." – começou – "Mas, Malfoy, não é necessário que eu conheça sua mãe. Quer dizer, isso não é de verdade, nós sabemos disso."

"Eu sei. Mas isso não foi idéia minha, foi da minha mãe. Ela insistiu." – disse cansado.

"Certo então..." – Ginny disse, fingindo não se importar, mas a verdade é que não queria encontrar Narcisa Malfoy, tinha medo daquela mulher.

Os dois calaram-se, cada um perdido nos pensamentos sobre a família do outro, quando ouviram passos apressados descendo a escada.

"Pai!" – o menino disse, sorridente, correndo para Draco e abraçando-o.

Draco já estava tão acostumado que abaixou-se e esperou o abraço do garoto. Era difícil admitir, mas o rapaz gostava daquele contato, tinha afeição pelo menino e até se sentia orgulhoso quando o ouvia chamando-lhe de pai.

Ginny, por sua vez, não gostava muito daquele carinho todo, talvez porque estivesse com um pouco de ciúme, estava dividindo o filho e isso era tão difícil, ele tinha sido inteiro dela durante muito tempo.

"Ca-ham." – disse, enciumada.

O garotinho sorriu e abraçou a mãe também.

"Você está lindo." – Ginny disse olhando para o garoto.

Lorenzo estava vestindo um traje a rigor azul-marinho, que era a cor oficial das crianças que participariam do casamento, o ruivinho era o pajem, ou seja, encarregado de levar as alianças até os noivos.

"Então, vamos?" – Draco perguntou.

"Sim." – Ginny disse segurando a mão do filho.

Os três saíram da Mansão e entraram no carro de Draco que estava estacionado no pátio da casa. Quando chegaram no lugar que, por acaso, era a Fazenda dos Weasleys (aquela que Ginny dera de presente aos pais), encontraram o jardim (onde aconteceria a cerimônia) todo decorado na cor branca e lilás. Entraram na casa e encontraram Arthur sentado na sala conversando com algumas pessoas.

"Olá Filha." – abraçou a ruiva, deu um beijo no neto e apertou a mão do futuro genro. – "Ginny, sua mãe pediu que você fosse ajudá-la, ela está lá em cima, com as noivas." – o homem disse com um sorriso bondoso.

"Cuide dele." – disse para Draco, referindo-se ao filho.

O loiro deu um breve aceno e Ginny subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto em que a mãe estava. Quando abriu a porta encontrou Fleur, Hermione e Luna cuidando do vestido de Carolina, enquanto Vanessa, Penelope e Molly cuidavam de Emmanuela. As noivas estavam lindas.

Carolina trajava um modelo branco, tomara-que-caia, de cetim, com lindos detalhes em renda, principalmente no busto e na barra do vestido. Fleur terminava de colocar uma tiara prateada nos cabelos da moça, enquanto Hermione finalizava a maquiagem e Luna ajudava a noiva a calçar as sandálias de salto alto e fino.

Emmanuela usava um vestido na cor pérola, também tomara-que-caia, de cetim, mas com o corpo bordado e a saia em camadas suaves e delicadas, parecendo uma cascata de cetim. Ao contrário da outra noiva, ela não parecia calma e muito menos pronta. Estava de frente para o espelho, quase chorando.

"Precisam de ajuda?" – Ginny perguntou.

"Ah, Ginny, que bom vê-la." – Carolina disse com um sorriso trêmulo – "Como eu estou?"

"Está linda." – a ruiva disse, sincera.

"E eu?" – Emmanuela perguntou – "Eu sei, estou horrível. Quem foi que deu a idéia desse vestido ter essas camadas?"

"Ahm...você." – Vanessa respondeu, cautelosa.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para sua imagem no espelho e então caiu no choro.

"Meu Merlim..." – Molly disse baixinho.

"Manu, calma." – Penelope tentou acalmar a noiva.

"Vocês não entendem." – ela disse ainda chorando – "Estou horrível. Por que quis ser diferente? Por que, em nome de Merlim, quis inovar com esse vestido? Está horrível... eu estou parecendo um bolo de camadas. Ele vai odiar, vai me dispensar e eu vou ficar solteirona e vou ser a titia da família e vou morrer num convento." – disse descontrolada.

"Manu, calma." – Ginny disse, tentando não sorrir em meio à maluquice da cunhada – "Você está linda. Confesso que está diferente das outras noivas, mas não quer dizer que você esteja feia... tenho certeza que Fred vai adorar."

"Você acha?" – a noiva, neurótica, perguntou.

"Tenho certeza. Ele te ama e aceitaria se casar com você até mesmo vestida de pijama."

A mulher pensou um pouco e depois, abrindo um sorriso, disse:

"É, acho que você tem razão."

E depois desse pequeno surto, as coisas voltaram ao normal. Ginny ajudou as outras a terminarem de arrumar Emmanuela, que agora, mais calma, deixou que Molly fizesse alguns feitiços para deixar seus cabelos lisos e soltos, o único objeto que adornava a cabeça da noiva era uma tiara fina, quase imperceptível. Ginny encarregou-se de fazer a maquiagem, enquanto Vanessa e Penélope escolhiam as jóias e os sapatos que a moça usaria na cerimônia.

Perto das seis horas da tarde, as noivas ficaram prontas. Molly desceu primeiro, para avisar aos convidados que, enfim, o casamento ia começar, enquanto as outras mulheres continuaram dando os últimos retoques nas noivas.

Ginny desceu alguns minutos depois e foi para o jardim onde encontrou Draco esperando-a.

"Onde está Lorenzo?"

"Ali." – apontou para a passarela com o tapete vermelho por onde os noivos passariam.

O garoto acenou para os pais e, logo em seguida, a cerimônia foi iniciada.

A marcha nupcial foi executada enquanto as noivas passavam pelo tapete vermelho até chegarem no lugar em os noivos estavam. O pai de Carolina entregou a filha à Jorge, os noivos sorriram emocionados e foram até o "altar". Depois Emmanuela, que tinha entrado sozinha, foi recebida por Fred, os dois sorriram (no caso dela, ela sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo) e seguiram para o mesmo lugar em que o outro casal estava.

No decorrer da cerimônia, Ginny observou os noivos. Era óbvio que eles estavam muito felizes, porque sorriam bobamente, como se aquele fosse o dia mais importante da vida deles. Também estavam claramente emocionados, os quatro choravam e sorriam ao mesmo tempo, era um pouco estranho para falar a verdade.

E então Ginny pensou se também estaria tão feliz ou tão emocionada no dia do seu casamento que, aliás, seria realizado em quinze dias. Com certeza ela estaria sorridente, mas não seria sincero, porque a última coisa que poderia sentir ao se casar com Draco Malfoy seria felicidade.

Deu um suspiro de tristeza quando os noivos se beijaram, porque tinha certeza de que nunca seria feliz com seu futuro marido.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco olhava desanimado para as pessoas que dançavam.

Odiava casamentos...

E odiava casamentos em que os Weasleys estavam diretamente envolvidos.

Sorriu maldoso enquanto olhava os dois casais dançando. Para ele era óbvio que aquelas mulheres não sabiam onde estavam se metendo, casando com dois pobretões... E não adiantava lembrá-lo de que agora os Gêmeos Weasleys eram donos da maior franquia de lojas de Logos e Brincadeiras do Mundo Mágico. Para Draco Malfoy eles sempre seriam pobretões e... coelhos.

"Você está rindo de quê, Malfoy?" – Ginny perguntou.

"De nada." – disse ficando sério – "Será que nós podemos ir embora agora?" – disse quase suplicante.

"Não." – falou, categórica – "As noivas ainda nem jogaram o buquê, Malfoy."

"Certo... e para quê você quer essa droga de buquê? Todo mundo sabe que você é a próxima a casar." – disse, cansado.

"Ah, Malfoy, não interessa. De qualquer forma quero ficar até o final, não é educado sair antes dos noivos." – disse – "E anda logo, vamos dançar."

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar "você enlouqueceu de vez" e disse:

"Por que? Isso também faz parte do plano?"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." – Ginny disse, com raiva – "Se nós não aparecermos, ahm, mais próximos, as pessoas vão começar a desconfiar."

Relutante, Draco acompanhou a mulher até a "pista de dança" e, agindo de maneira automática, dançou com ela.

A verdade é que o rapaz já estava cansado daquela situação. Não do casamento dos irmãos dela, quer dizer, disso também, mas o que ele não agüentava mais era toda essa farsa. Já tinha pensado em várias formas de se livrar desse fardo, mas no final acabava desistindo quando lembrava do rosto sorridente de Lorenzo.

Não podia deixar o garoto nas mãos daquela louca. Afinal, que tipo de mãe mente para o filho? Diz que o pai dele é uma pessoa quando na verdade é outra? Somente uma maluca, e era por esse motivo que o loiro ainda não abandonara o "plano". Pelo garoto.

Logo depois da dança começou o show do horror, ou seja, o momento em que todas as mulheres se juntavam para tentar arrancar o buquê de flores da noiva. Como o casamento tinha sido duplo, o desespero das mulheres solteironas era duplicado, elas eram tão violentas que até se batiam. No final, Ginny foi uma das "agraciadas", a outra foi Luna Lovegood.

E quando Draco já estava feliz por, enfim, sair dali, começaram os discursos: dos padrinhos, dos irmãos, dos tios, dos vizinhos etc. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais sairia daquele local, até que os noivos se despediram de todos e partiram para a noite de núpcias...

Agora sim Draco estava livre daquela família de loucos...

Aliás, família de loucos, da qual ele seria membro dentro de, exatamente, quinze dias.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Ai, que lindo!! Adoro casamentos!! Me emociona tanto... Todos aqueles docinhos gostosos, o bolo... Quer dizer, a cerimônia também é linda!! :D hehehehehehe!!! Bem, acho que esse capítulo merece muitas reviews, não?? Sei que sim... Por isso... GENTEM!!!! Não se esqueçam de apertar o lindo e inovador botãozinho escrito "Review this Story/Chapter" logo ali abaixo e deixar sua linda review, ok?? Aproveitem a novidade!!! O botãozinho ficou lindo!! E tia Manu agradece emocionada!! Ah, e dessa vez nem posso liderar um motim, visto que o capítulo demorou porque eu não pude beta-lo semana passada e atrasei a postagem!! Sorry, pretty people!!

E não se esqueçam: AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora: **(protegendo-se indo para debaixo da cadeira) E aí pessoas lindas e maravilhosas, que eu adoro tanto, pessoinhas inhas inhas do meu coraçãozinho? Como estão? Bem? Com saudades? Com vontade de arrancar minha pele com um alicate de unha?

Gente, o que é isso! Olha a violência. E a culpa não é minha, viu?

Eu mandei o capítulo para a Ilma. ChunLi Weasley Malfoy no ano passado e só agora ela betou, essa doida... Então, briguem com ela...

Quanto ao capítulo... o que dizer? Nem sei... hahahaha... Sim, tenho algo a dizer sobre os vestidos das noivas. Como eu sou PÉSSIMA em descrição, coloquei as fotos dos vestidos no meu blog, que aliás só existe para colocar coisas de fanfics... Então, se vocês querem ver se meu...quer dizer... se o vestido da personagem Manu é parecido com o de uma baiana, vão no h t t p : / / littlerunaway ponto zip ponto net (Lembrem de tirar os "pontos" e juntar tudo né ? Hihihihi)

No próximo capítulo o Draco vai saber de tudo... enfim...

Bem, a música do início... É Run 2 U da Jewel, eu nunca ouvi, mas ChunLi ouviu e ama a música... hehehehehe ela recomenda, inclusive.... :D

Agradecimentos:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Oie Bee-Bee... Gostou desse? Hahaha! Eu te ameaço? Até parece. E outra... o seu motim nem deu certo, recebi só umas poucas reviews... assim não dá, viu! Esses seus motins-marketeiros não estão servindo mais! Que esso... o seu homem vai te assumir na outra fic e é aqui que você vem enlouquecer? Huahuahauahauahaua Hug of Bee e um Bambeijão para você, Miga.

**Jaque Weasley:** Oi, moça, obrigada pela review! Eu sei, eu faço crianças muito bem... O.o! Que essssssssssooo!!! Mas diz aih, todas minhas crianças são fofas... huahauahauahauahua O Blaise é todo seu e a inveja é nossa... ah, espera, eu tenho o meu palito de fósforo então, dá licença, nem tenho inveja do seu negão... que esso! Vocês vão aparecer novamente no próximo capítulo... :D Até nessa fic você quer que o Draco se dê mal? Coitado. Se o Blaise ficou roxo? Amiga, você é a muié dele, não viu se tinha uma parte anormal roxa? O.o Entendeu? Ficou estranho... Bem... continua lendo e mandando reviews! Beijocas!

**Kaká Malfoy: **Obrigada pela review! No próximo capítulo o Draco saberá de tudo... Espero que você goste desse! Beijo!

**Caah LisLis:** Obrigada pela review, Caahhhh!!! Você viu como nós estávamos lindas com nossos noivos maravilindos? Ai que inveja de nós... O.o Espero que você tenha gostado do vestido que escolhi para o seu personagem... :) Ah não se preocupe, agora que você casou com Jorges, vocês podem ter Lorenzos fofos e lindos, né? Eu também vou ter os meus com o meu Frediiiicooo.....Caham... desculpa, sempre me empolgo. Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijo!

**Uchihinha Chibi:** Obrigada pela review! Aiiii que bom que você está gostando! Espero que continue assim! :) E a Gina só vai piorar, então, imagina a maldade, né? Hehehe Beijos!

**Helena Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! Que bom que você se identificou, porque eu estava pensando que tinha exagerado um pouco na reação dela. Acho que ficou um pouco dramática, entende? :) Continua lendo, viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse tb! Beijos!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Misttyyy...obrigada pela review! Eita, mais que review pequena! Hehehehe Brincadeira. No próximo o Draco vai ligar todos os pontos... claro que vai ter uma ajudinha da Ginny... hehehe Beijos.

**Nessa Paz: **Amiga, muito obrigada por passar por aqui! Espero que possa voltar mais vezes. Beijos.

**Madame Mistery:** Obrigada pela review! Ain que bom que tá gostando! Desculpa a demora ae! Hehehe Beijos!

**Yu xD: **Obrigada pela review! Então, que bom que tá gostando! Desculpa mesmo ter demorado um pouco, espero que continue lendo e gostando, viu? Beijos.

Gente, desculpem os comentários curtenhos... mas ainda tenho que terminar o capítulo de "É amor ou amizade?"...

Ain Ain

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	6. A Verdade

**Capítulo Seis**

_"**Não dá pra disfarçar**_

**_Eu tento aparentar frieza mas não dá_**

**_É como uma represa pronta pra jorrar_**

**_Querendo iluminar_**

**_A estrada, a casa, o quarto onde você está"_**

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, na vã tentativa de acalmar-se. O nervosismo aumentava a cada minuto que passava, e ela não queria sentir-se assim, mas era impossível.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e viu, lentamente, os dois ponteiros se encontrarem em cima do número doze, no mesmo instante em que a campainha da porta era tocada.

Levantou-se da cama, respirou fundo uma última vez, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto para encontrar Draco no andar de baixo.

"Então, pronta?" – Draco perguntou enquanto olhava a mulher da cabeça aos pés.

Ginny trajava um vestido azul, tomara-que-caia, com o busto drapeado e um recorte abaixo dele que deixava as curvas da mulher mais modeladas, o comprimento ia até a altura dos joelhos. E, mais uma vez, Draco não queria admitir, mas o fato é que a garota estava deslumbrante.

"Claro que estou." – disse, ríspida.

"E o Lorenzo?"

"Ele não vai conosco." – disse desviando o olhar.

"Hm... por que?"

"Porque não, Malfoy." – respondeu impaciente – "Vamos logo." – disse saindo, sem esperar pelo noivo.

Draco seguiu a mulher até o carro sem dizer nenhuma palavra, porque tinha medo que acabasse falando algo indesejado, como ressaltar o quanto ela estava bonita naquela manhã. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos impróprios, não sabia o quê estava acontecendo, só sabia que era algo muito estranho mesmo.

Entraram no carro em silêncio absoluto e assim fizeram todo o trajeto até a Mansão, sem proferirem nenhuma palavra sequer. Enquanto Draco tentava não olhar para as pernas à mostra da noiva, Ginny lutava em não reparar como as mãos do rapaz pareciam fortes segurando o volante do carro, principalmente a mão direita, que agora exibia uma aliança fina, de ouro branco.

Depois de meia-hora, o carro parou no pátio de entrada da Mansão Malfoy. Os dois saíram do veículo ainda sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, somente quando estavam próximos à porta de entrada, Draco disse:

"Se você andar a um metro de distância, logo minha mãe irá perceber que há algo de errado."

Emburrada, Ginny aproximou-se do noivo e disse:

"Assim está bom?"

"Não." – o loiro respondeu e logo em seguida agarrou a mão dela com firmeza – "Agora está."

Ginny tentou ignorar o arrepio que aquele simples toque lhe ofereceu, porque é claro que não tinha nada a ver com Draco. Na verdade o clima estava frio e, por isso, ela estava com esses arrepios estranhos.

Enfim entraram na casa e, mesmo que morasse em uma, Ginny não evitou ficar impressionada com a elegância daquela Mansão.

"Boa tarde, querido." – Narcisa disse, sorridente, enquanto abraçava o filho – "Ah, que bom conhecê-la, Ginevra." – a mulher disse abraçando a futura nora.

"O prazer é meu, Sra. Malfoy." – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso trêmulo.

"Ah, querida, pode me chamar de Narcisa, em breve você será minha filha também, certo?" – a mulher disse, ainda sorridente.

"Certo." – Ginny respondeu sentindo uma pontada de remorso – "Pode me chamar de Ginny, ninguém me chama de Ginevra."

"Tudo bem." – Narcisa disse – "Então, vamos para a sala de estar, quero conhecê-la melhor, Ginny. E, enquanto nós conversamos, Draco, você pode ir até a cozinha ver como está o almoço?"

Draco olhou para a mãe como se ela estivesse maluca, mas logo entendeu que ela queria conversar com Ginny a sós, uma conversa de mulher, o que para ele significava tédio. Por isso, sem pestanejar, o loiro partiu para a cozinha, deixando as duas sozinhas.

Narcisa e Ginny foram para a sala de estar e, inicialmente, conversaram sobre frivolidades. A ruiva sentia o estômago revirar a cada pergunta que a mulher fazia, porque suspeitava que a qualquer momento a loira levantasse da cadeira e começasse a acusá-la de maltratar seu filho. Ela não tinha como saber, certo? Será que ela era uma daquelas bruxas que tinham visões e, assim, tinha tomado conhecimento do plano? Meu Merlim, ela lia mentes? Porque os Malfoys eram conhecidos por lerem mentes... Espera... Draco lê mentes? Por que, se ele lesse mentes, tudo faria sentido... aquele almoço tinha sido uma armadilha dele para acabar com ela...

"Ginny?" – ouviu a voz distante da sogra chamando, arrancando-a do seu devaneio quase paranóico.

"Ahm... Oi... desculpe." – a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, querida. Você deve estar cansada, a viagem foi longa, certo? Se não me engano o povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole fica muito longe daqui."

"Ah, não, eu não moro com meus pais." – disse, risonha – "Na verdade, moro a poucos minutos daqui, numa Mansão que herdei da minha tia-avó." – e então a garota contou toda a história, claro, omitindo o fato de que não morava sozinha, mas com seu filho, neto de Narcisa.

Observou que a mulher parecia muito mais amável depois de descobrir que Ginny era milionária, tudo bem, ela não tinha sido desagradável antes, mas o fato de ter pilhas e pilhas de ouro num cofre em Gringotes conseguia cativar QUALQUER pessoa.

Perto de uma hora da tarde, Draco apareceu na sala, avisando que o almoço estava pronto. Os três foram para a sala de jantar e a conversa girou em torno do casamento dos dois, que aconteceria em menos de quinze dias. Ginny mostrou-se animada quanto a isso, atuando como uma típica noiva apaixonada, falando de todos os detalhes da cerimônia. E, só por um minuto, Draco acreditou que ela estava feliz com o casamento, mas logo mudou de idéia, quando lembrou que aquilo era só um acordo e, também, que a ruiva sabia representar muito bem.

Depois do almoço voltaram para a sala de estar, onde ficaram a tarde inteira conversando e, somente depois das cinco horas da tarde, os noivos despediram-se de Narcisa e foram embora.

Assim como o trajeto de ida, a volta foi feita em absoluto silêncio, onde Draco pensava no casamento e Ginny tentava nem pensar no casamento, porque, a partir daquele dia, sua vida mudaria totalmente. Para sempre.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

#

Draco caminhava, ansioso, no seu quarto amplo e sofisticado na Mansão Malfoy. Enfim chegara o dia do casamento e, por mais que repetisse para si que aquilo não era mais do que uma farsa, sentia-se nervoso, porque não sabia o quê esperar depois daquele dia.

Sabia que Ginny tinha várias coisas em mente, das quais torturá-lo era uma das principais, mas não poderia saber de mais nada. O futuro era totalmente incerto.

O rapaz já estava vestido com o smoking preto, mas ainda faltava colocar a gravata borboleta preta e a faixa abdominal, também, preta. Com um suspiro carregado de resignação, Draco olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das sete horas da noite, e o casamento aconteceria às nove horas, sendo assim, terminou de vestir-se e, com uma última olhada no espelho, saiu do quarto.

Encontrou a mãe já, milagrosamente, vestida, esperando-o na sala de estar.

"Querido, como você está bonito!" – disse enquanto levantava-se.

"Obrigado, mãe. A senhora está linda." – elogiou sinceramente.

A mãe do noivo trajava um elegante vestido longo verde-musgo.

"Obrigada, querido." – disse sorrindo – "Você está nervoso?" – perguntou ao filho, enquanto ajeitava o cravo branco na lapela do traje do noivo.

"Um pouco." – mentiu, porque na verdade queria dizer que estava completamente desesperado.

"Vai dar tudo certo, querido." – a mulher disse, acalmando-o – "Então, vamos?"

O rapaz assentiu e os dois entraram no carro que os levaria até a Mansão de Ginny, onde o casamento ocorreria.

Draco olhou novamente para a Mansão e, silenciosamente, despediu-se da casa em que vivera por tanto tempo, não sabia quando voltaria para lá e, de verdade, nem sabia se voltaria... algo lhe dizia que ele não voltaria...

Pelo menos com vida.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny olhou para a sua imagem refletida no espelho do quarto de hóspedes. A ruiva trajava um modelo cor de areia, tomara-que-caia, feito de cetim, com o corpo do vestido todo trabalhado com bordados e listras verticais, e a saia lisa, com apenas uma faixa com o mesmo desenho do corpo do vestido. O vestido era lindo, e a garota sabia que estava muito bonita dentro dele, mas nem isso conseguia afastar da sua mente a idéia de que não deveria fazer isso, não poderia casar com Draco...

No mesmo instante, cenas de todo o seu sofrimento durante a gravidez, e depois dela, afastou a idéia de desistência. Não poderia desistir enquanto Draco Malfoy não estivesse arruinado, totalmente.

Respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para si. O cabelo estava preso em um coque que permitia algumas mechas ruivas ficarem soltas, dando à noiva um visual mais leve. Os únicos acessórios que usava eram os brincos e um colar de ouro.

"Estou pronta." – disse por fim.

No mesmo instante a porta foi aberta, e por ela passaram sua mãe, suas cunhadas e Luna.

"Você está linda." – Molly disse, emocionada.

"Obrigada, mamãe." – agradeceu com um sorriso, mas logo percebeu que tinha sido má idéia sorrir, porque seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Ah, não chore, Ginny. Ou então vai estragar a maquiagem." – Hermione disse, também tentando não chorar.

"Certo." – a noiva falou limpando, de maneira eficaz, as lágrimas – "Então vamos." – fez uma pausa e acrescentou – "Ele chegou?"

"Sim... há muito tempo, aliás." – Carolina disse, sorrindo.

"Ele está andando de lá para cá, igual a um peru em véspera de Natal." – Emmanuela falou com um sorriso de zombaria no rosto, o que era ridículo, porque duas semanas antes, o noivo dela estava fazendo o mesmo.

"Vamos." – Ginny disse saindo do quarto, seguida pelas outras mulheres.

No caminho para o jardim, Molly entregou à filha o buquê de rosas vermelhas e deu um último abraço apertado na moça, antes que Arthur chegasse e salvasse a ruiva das garras protetoras da mãe.

Pai e filha andaram juntos até o jardim, até ficarem em frente ao tapete vermelho estendido na grama, e a marcha nupcial foi iniciada. À frente, Lorenzo levava as alianças, enquanto Victorie (filha do Gui) e Alanis (filha do Carlinhos) eram as damas de honra. Arthur envolveu o braço da filha e os dois, lentamente, caminharam até o altar improvisado, onde Draco estava.

Os noivos olharam-se, sérios, tentando decifrar o que se passava na mente do outro. Ginny achou totalmente inapropriado Draco parecer tão bonito naquele traje. Ela tinha a ligeira impressão que ele tinha nascido para vestir smoking sempre...

E Draco acreditava que era inadmissível ter uma noiva tão deslumbrante. Se ela fosse feia, com certeza, era mais fácil fugir daquela farsa sem sentir nenhum remorso.

Arthur entregou a filha ao genro e, então, a cerimônia foi iniciada. O cerimonialista falou sobre a importância do casamento e felicitou os noivos pelo matrimônio. Logo depois, iniciou as perguntas:

"Draco Lúcio Malfoy, você aceita, de livre e espontânea vontade, Ginevra Molly Weasley, como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito." – disse olhando para Ginny, enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo dela.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita, de livre e espontânea vontade, Draco Lúcio Malfoy, como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito." – disse, sem encarar o noivo, colocando a aliança no dedo dele.

"Se alguém tiver algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre." – o homem disse e alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio, até que o homem continuou – "Pelo poder a mim conferido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Os dois aproximaram-se, um pouco relutantes, até que encostaram os lábios, de maneira bem suave e, quando Ginny tentou sair logo de perto do marido, Draco a puxou com delicadeza e aprofundou o beijo, arrancando dos convidados aplausos entusiasmados.

Quando o beijo terminou, Ginny teve vontade de dar um tapa naquele rosto impecavelmente barbeado, mas logo conteve-se. Teria que esperar até a "lua-de-mel" para fazer isso.

Os dois caminharam pelo tapete, de mãos dadas, sorrindo para os convidados, arrancando aplausos de todos que estavam presentes.

Eram a imagem do casal perfeito. E até mesmo os dois acreditaram que tudo estava perfeito, pelo menos durante a festa, porque na "lua-de-mel" tudo mudaria.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco desceu os degraus da escada sentindo-se muito cansado. O dia fora tão confuso, tinha passado metade do dia tentando descobrir maneiras de fugir para longe, e na outra metade ficara pensando em como tinha se metido naquela confusão.

De qualquer forma, ali estava ele, Draco Malfoy, casado. Era quase impossível acreditar nisso.

Foi até a biblioteca da Mansão e bateu na porta, mas como não obteve nenhuma resposta, entrou. Sentou-se numa das poltronas e esperou que Ginny chegasse para terem a primeira conversa como marido e mulher. E que, provavelmente, seria sobre o andamento do plano estúpido...

Sentindo que teria que ouvir mais chatices, encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em um lugar feliz...

"Está dormindo, Malfoy?" – uma voz distante disse, no mesmo momento em que sentia seu corpo sendo sacudido de maneira nada delicada.

"Não." – respondeu endireitando-se na poltrona – "Estava meditando."

Olhou para a esposa e teve um pequeno sobressalto com o que viu. Ginny trajava um robe rosa-claro de seda, um traje que parecia totalmente inapropriado para a ocasião.

A não ser, Draco pensou, que ela estivesse com outras intenções... Sorriu involuntariamente quando pensamentos impuros passaram por sua mente conturbada.

"Por que você está rindo?" – a ruiva perguntou – "Ah não, você está bêbado, Malfoy?"

"Claro que não estou, Weasley." – ficou sério – "Então, o que quer?"

"Quero falar com você." – ela disse sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao rapaz.

"Então, fala logo que eu quero dormir." – respondeu, grosseiro.

"Malfoy, ontem, depois de terminar os preparativos para o nosso casamento, eu analisei o nosso acordo e cheguei à conclusão de que ele não me interessa mais."

"O quê?" – Draco perguntou, confuso.

"Eu desembolsei uma grande quantidade de ouro pagando todas as suas dívidas, Draco, querido." – disse com um sorriso falsamente amoroso – "E não é justo que você me pague toda essa enorme quantidade de dinheiro com apenas seis meses de casamento." – fez uma pausa e concluiu – "Quer dizer, sua companhia não é tão valiosa assim, querido."

"O que você quer dizer, Weasley?" – perguntou, cauteloso.

"O acordo mudou. De agora em diante, Draco Malfoy, você me deve 500 mil galeões e, enquanto não me pagar, continuará preso à esta instituição tão maravilhosa chamada casamento."

"Weasley, eu não aceito."

"Ah, querido... você não tem que aceitar. Ou você me paga, ou você... me paga." – disse com um sorriso enorme.

"Isso é desonesto!" – gritou indignado.

"Desonesto?" – soltou uma gargalhada maldosa e completou – "E desde quando você, Draco Malfoy, é honesto? Por acaso você foi honesto comigo, me traindo com aquelas garotas?"

"Não acredito!" – levantou-se da poltrona em que estava e foi até a esposa – "Isso tudo é sobre uma traiçãozinha de adolescentes?"

"Traiçãozinha de adolescentes, Malfoy?" – disse, com raiva – "Você não sabe o que eu passei..."

"Weasley, não seja dramática."

"Você não sabe, porque já tinha conseguido o que queria, certo? Já tinha me levado para a sua cama e isso era o bastante..."

"Weasley..." – começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Você sempre foi assim. Só se preocupa consigo e com ninguém mais. Você é um egoísta, egocêntrico, idiota, imbecil..." – Ginny disse/gritou.

"Tudo bem." – Draco disse, tentando ficar calmo – "Eu posso pedir anulação do casamento."

"Não, não pode." – Ginny disse com um sorriso malicioso – "Porque a única hipótese em que se admite a anulação é a não consumação do casamento e, como sabemos, essa união já foi consumada há muito tempo."

"Não seja ridícula, você não tem como provar isso, Weasley."

"Claro que tenho." – disse com um sorriso triunfante – "E a prova chama-se Lorenzo."

Draco sentiu todo o sangue gelar... não era possível. Quer dizer, era possível, mas não poderia ser...

"Ele não é meu filho, Weasley."

"Ah não?" – perguntou, sorridente – "Você já olhou bem para o rosto dele, Malfoy? Não percebeu que ele é a sua cara?"

Lembrou do rosto do menino e agora sabia de onde o conhecia...

"Não pode..."

"Ah, pode sim, Draco." – disse com um sorriso maior – "Viu? Eu pensei em tudo, direitinho. Nós três juntos, como uma família."

O rapaz permaneceu calado, a mente cheia de pensamentos desconexos, não conseguia acreditar como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão má.

"E isso é só o começo, querido." – ela disse segurando o rosto dele com força, fazendo com que os dois se encarassem – "Eu só irei descansar, Draco Malfoy, quando vê-lo totalmente destruído... Você vai sofrer. Muito."

Ginny soltou o rosto do marido e dirigiu-se até a porta, e quando já estava prestes a sair do local, sentiu a mão de Draco apertando seu braço, virando-a bruscamente.

Ele agarrou os dois braços dela, sacudindo o corpo magro e frágil da esposa com força. Se ela queria que ele ficasse casado, então também teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

Com brutalidade, jogou o corpo dela no divã e deitou-se em cima dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava com selvageria. Inicialmente, Ginny tentou desvencilhar-se do marido, mas logo em seguida estava correspondendo ao beijo, com o mesmo toque intenso e feroz.

Tirou, de maneira grosseira, o robe dela e constatou que ela trajava uma fina camisola de seda, de cor rosa-claro. E, com um puxão, rasgou a peça de roupa, deixando a mulher semi-nua. Ele desceu os beijos do pescoço até o colo alvo da esposa, até que ela, recobrando a consciência, disse:

"Você só vai possuir meu corpo, Draco... não meu coração..."

No mesmo instante, o rapaz sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por algo muito pesado. O quê estava fazendo? Em nenhum momento da sua vida precisou atacar uma mulher daquela forma, elas sempre faziam as coisas por livre e espontânea vontade... ele poderia ser um mau-caráter, mas não era um monstro que obrigava mulheres a fazerem algo contra a própria vontade.

Levantou-se e, sem dizer nada, saiu da biblioteca...

Precisava ficar o mais longe possível daquela mulher que, um dia, julgara como sendo a mais pura de todas...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny tentava acalmar a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas lavavam seu rosto corado, tanto pela vergonha como pela raiva. Olhou para si e constatou que estava semi-nua, por isso, devagar, levantou-se e vestiu novamente o robe.

Sentou-se no chão da biblioteca, ainda tentando entender o quê tinha ocorrido. Ao lembrar das cenas que tinham acabado de acontecer, sentiu mais lágrimas jorrando, e preferia pensar que eram lágrimas de ódio por ele ser tão idiota, e não ódio por ele tê-la descartado tão facilmente. Encolheu-se ao pensar nisso. Com certeza, agora, ele a achava repugnante e, por isso, não quisera possuir seu corpo.

Ela não se importava com isso, porque Ginny também o achava repugnante.

E agora ele ia sofrer mais...

MUITO mais.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco mexeu-se mais uma vez na cama. Já estava deitado há algumas horas, mas não conseguia dormir e nem esquecer tudo o que acontecera na biblioteca. Para ele, era inacreditável que Ginny tivesse mudado tanto. O loiro lembrava da época em que namoraram na Escola, ela era uma garota simpática e amável, e por ser Grifinória era boazinha, nunca seria capaz daquelas atrocidades que, agora, estava fazendo.

Olhou para a janela e percebeu que já estava amanhecendo. Sentou-se na cama e, por alguns instantes, ficou decidindo o que faria a respeito de tudo aquilo. Não poderia desfazer a união enquanto não pagasse a dívida, pois Ginny seria capaz de despejar Narcisa da Mansão Malfoy sem remorso algum.

Então continuaria casado, mas teria que fazer algo em relação a Lorenzo. Levantou-se da cama com um pulo e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, tomaria um banho rápido e em seguida visitaria a mãe, com certeza ela teria a solução para aquele problema.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Narcisa estava lendo o Profeta Diário daquela manhã quando chamas verdes apareceram na lareira. Como não esperava ninguém tão cedo, levou um enorme susto, mas logo ficou calma, quando viu quem era.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?" – disse para o filho que tirava a fuligem das vestes – "Você deveria estar na sua lua-de-mel."

"A Sra. tem fotos da época em que eu era criança?"

"Claro que tenho." – Narcisa respondeu, confusa – "Mas por que..."

"Eu gostaria de vê-las, por favor." – Draco disse, sério.

Narcisa olhou para o filho e percebeu o quanto ele parecia perturbado, por isso resolveu não fazer perguntas. Foi até o quarto e pegou um álbum com fotos do rapaz, logo em seguida o entregou ao filho sem dizer nada.

Com o coração batendo acelerado, Draco abriu o álbum de fotografias e logo teve certeza de que o menino era seu filho. O rosto era igual, exceto pelos cabelos, além disso, o riso e o olhar eram idênticos aos seus.

Sentiu várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. A primeira, e mais importante, foi matar Ginny. Ela não tinha o direito de ter escondido aquilo por tantos anos, ela não poderia tê-lo privado da convivência com o filho. A segunda coisa que sentiu, foi a necessidade de acabar com o casamento e fugir com o filho para bem longe das garras daquela mãe tão má. E a terceira coisa que sentiu foi um nó na garganta e uma súbita vontade de chorar.

Entregou o álbum à mãe e, sem despedir-se, foi embora, deixando Narcisa desnorteada com aquele comportamento tão estranho.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny não tinha dormido bem. Quer dizer, ela não tinha dormido, passara a noite inteira revivendo os momentos que passou na biblioteca com o marido e isso só lhe causava mais mal-estar. Desistindo de tentar dormir, uma vez que o sol já tinha aparecido há algumas horas, a mulher levantou da cama e desceu para tomar o café-da-manhã.

Logo após o café, Ginny subiu novamente as escadas e foi até o quarto de Lorenzo. O garoto, para a surpresa da mãe, estava acordado e bem disposto.

"Bom dia, querido." – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

"Bom dia, mamãe." – o garoto disse sorridente – "Cadê o papai?"

Ginny sentiu as bochechas corarem ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

"Hm... ele está... ahm..."

"Estou aqui." – a voz de Draco disse, vinda da porta.

Ela o olhou assustada, mas ele não retribuiu o olhar, porque estava mais preocupado em olhar para o filho.

"Papai!" – o menino disse correndo para abraçar o homem, que retribuiu o abraço com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Ginny olhou a cena e quase não acreditou quando viu lágrimas saindo dos olhos fechados de Draco.

"Não chola..." – o menino disse para o pai, passando as mãozinhas pelo rosto do homem.

Draco sorriu, mas as lágrimas silenciosas continuavam saindo dos olhos acinzentados do rapaz.

"Não é tristeza, filho." – ele sorriu novamente e completou – "Estou feliz por saber que você é meu filho."

Era claro que o menino não entendia, mesmo assim, abraçou o pai novamente e continuaram assim por muito tempo, até Draco pedir para falar a sós com a esposa.

Andaram em silêncio até a biblioteca, o lugar não trazia boas sensações para ambos, mas era o único em que poderiam falar sem ser interrompidos.

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou, fingindo tédio, mas o que na verdade sentia era nervosismo.

"Quero que o MEU filho tenha o MEU nome." – Draco disse, ríspido.

"Por que isso agora?"

"Porque somente AGORA eu soube que tenho um filho." – o loiro disse, tentando ficar calmo, mas era impossível.

"Você não deve saber, mas é complicado..." – Ginny começou.

"Sei e não me importo. Pode ser a última coisa que faço na vida, mas Lorenzo carregará o nome Malfoy, assim como todos os benefícios que isso pode trazer."

"Ou malefícios." – Ginny disse, sarcástica – "Vamos, Malfoy, você só está fazendo isso por capricho."

"Capricho?" – Draco perguntou, encarando-a com raiva – "CAPRICHO?" – gritou e pontuou a frase com um murro na mesa – "Capricho foi o que você fez, Ginevra. Não me falou sobre o garoto. Que direito você tinha de fazer isso?"

"Todos os direitos, Draco. Você me traiu, logo não importava se eu estava grávida ou não."

"Você é uma retardada, Weasley. Eu tinha direito de saber sobre meu filho, não importando qual fosse a causa para o nosso rompimento." – respirou fundo e completou – "Mas não importa. Ele vai ser um Malfoy. E eu não estou pedindo permissão, estou apenas avisando."

Ginny examinou o rosto de Draco e percebeu que ele falava sério, por isso não adiantaria argumentar.

"Ok. Eu cuido disso."

"Não, Weasley. Não confio em você." – ele disse, ríspido – "Eu cuidarei."

"Eu estou me formando em Direito da Magia, posso muito bem..."

"Você não sabe, mas eu sou advogado da magia, Weasley. EU cuido disso."

"Ok." – Ginny concluiu, dando de ombros.

Draco virou as costas para ela e, já ia saindo, quando disse:

"E não se preocupe, Weasley... em menos de seis meses você terá o seu dinheiro de volta." – e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para a porta que Draco deixara aberta e sorriu. Um sorriso desprovido de alegria, um esgar de malícia.

"Isso é o que veremos." – disse para si mesma, soltando uma gargalhada maléfica ao final.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Quem quer socar a Ginny levanta a mão!! o/ Ô bichinha complicada!! Caramba!! Bee, eu amei esse capítulo, com todas essas cenas emocionantes, e aquela cena hiper hot na biblioteca!!! Ai, se aquelas paredes falassem... hahahahahaha!!!

Gentem, amaram esse capítulo e querem socar a Ginny tanto quanto eu?? Então não se esqueçam de deixar muitas reviews!!! Conto com vocês para me apoiarem nesse movimento em prol do espancamento da ruiva má!! Bom, nem tanto, mas que ela merece, ao menos, um tapinha na cara, ah, isso ela merece!! hehehehehehe!!

Amo todos vocês!!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, queridas (os)! Surpresa! Primeiro de Abril! Hahahaha Brincadeira! Oia eu aqui de novo, em menos de 15 dias! Uau! Isso sim parece o dia da mentira, não? Hahahahahaha O negócio é que quero acabar a fanfic até o Natal, mais tardar o Ano Novo e, por isso, vocês me verão com mais frequência (o quê? Escuto gemidos de desgosto?).

Hm... sobre o capítulo o que tenho a dizer? Sempre tenho algo, mas esqueço no meio do caminho... Espero que tenham gostado da cena no divã. Uau! Eu escrevi sozinha (fazendo cara de mãe orgulhosa) Vocês conseguem acreditar? Eu sei! Nem eu consigo! Hahahahaha Mas é sério, fiquei muito feliz, por mim mesma. Entenderam? Não? Ok então!

A música do começo é "Aqui" da Ana Carolina! Eu adoro essa música!

Agora o Draco vai ser mais malzinho, ele tem que ser, né, gente? Coitado do pobe... Mas a Ginny também elevará seu nível de maldade... então, acho que no fim nem vai adiantar a maldade dele...hehehe

Mais uma vez, a foto do vestido da noiva está no meu blog h t t p : / / littlerunaway ponto zip ponto net ! :)

Espero que gostem do capítulo e que me perdoem por não responder, detalhadamente, às reviews, mas estou empenhada no próximo capítulo de "É amor ou amizade?" e, além disso, tô com dor de cabeça. Mas muito obrigada à **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Jaque Weasley, Caah LisLis, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Jane Alves, Kaká Malfoy, Uchihinha Chibi e Gabii! **Gabii é leitora nova, né? Seja bem-vinda! Jane tinha sumido e apareceu de novo! Ai, que saudades das suas reviews! Hehehehehe Bem-vinda de volta, Jane!

Gente, muitíssimo obrigada pelo carinho, pelos elogios e por lerem e se preocuparem em me mandar uma reviewzinha! Agradeço de todo o meu coração. :D

E, prometo que no próximo respondo detalhadamente, viu?

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**


	7. O Ciúme

**Capítulo Sete**

_"**Não vou me entregar**_

_**À**** sua tentação**_

**_Seu corpo me chamando_**

_**À**** pura perdição"**_

Draco passara mais uma noite em claro, tentando pensar em algo que acabasse de vez com aquele casamento ridículo. Esperou que Ginny saísse para a aula e foi até a biblioteca da Mansão, onde achou vários livros de direito da magia.

Examinou os exemplares por muito tempo sem nenhum sucesso, quando já estava desistindo de tentar encontrar algo, viu a solução para seus problemas.

"Adultério!" – disse, um sorriso de triunfo brotando dos lábios.

Leu o livro e então lembrou das aulas entediantes de Direito de Família, o professor dissera, certa vez, que o adultério era uma causa de dissolução da sociedade conjugal. Sendo Ginny a parte que cometeria o adultério, além da separação, teria que pagar uma espécie de indenização à ele.

Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação mediante idéia tão fabulosa.

Era um gênio!

Colocou o livro novamente na estante e saiu da biblioteca, precisava falar o mais rápido possível com Zabini.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Estacionou o carro dentro do pátio da Mansão de Blaise, rezando para que ele estivesse em casa. Sentia-se tão animado que precisava falar logo com o amigo. Bateu na porta e quase imediatamente um elfo veio atendê-lo.

"Quero falar com Blaise." – disse para a pequena criatura.

"Entre, Sr. Malfoy." – o elfo respondeu ao fazer uma pequena reverência.

Draco sentou na poltrona branca da sala e esperou o amigo durante alguns minutos. Quando já estava quase desistindo de ser educado (tinha vontade de subir as escadas e arracar Zabini da cama), o rapaz desceu, preguiçosamente, as escadas.

E como Draco suspeitara, Blaise estava dormindo, se considerasse o fato de que o outro estava só com a calça do pijama.

"Bom dia, Draco." – o rapaz disse, tranqüilamente – "Desde quando você faz visitas de madrugada?"

O loiro olhou o relógio e viu o ponteiro menor no nove e o ponteiro maior no seis, desde quando nove e meia da manhã era madrugada?

"Zabini, preciso da sua ajuda." – Draco disse, não ia fazer piadinhas sobre a vida de playboy do amigo, até porque um dia fora igualzinho à ele.

"É dinheiro?" – Blaise perguntou, esparramado na poltrona em frente a Draco – "Porque minha mãe ainda não me deu a mesada... e também não recebi meu salário do escritório."

"Você trabalha?" – o loiro perguntou.

"Claro, Malfoy. Tenho um escritório de advocacia mágica."

"Certo. Não é dinheiro, Zabini." – Draco disse, impaciente – "Antes de pedir, preciso contar uma coisa e você tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém. Ninguém, entendeu?"

"Tudo bem." – disse, despreocupado.

Draco começou contando como tinha acabado falido depois da morte do pai, o pagamento das dívidas por Ginny e depois a chantagem para se casarem. Finalizou a narrativa com o que descobriu após o casamento.

"Meu Deus." – Blaise, agora parecendo mais acordado, disse, boquiaberto – "Essa mulher é diabólica."

"Eu sei." – Draco deu um suspiro e completou – "Hoje procurei várias formas de me livrar dela e desse casamento, e acabei lembrando de uma coisa. Adultério é uma causa de dissolução do casamento."

"Sim. E além de acabar com o casamento, você pode pedir uma pensão ou uma indenização bem generosa." – Blaise disse, os olhos brilhando de satisfação – "Mas tudo bem para você ser corno, Malfoy?"

"Eu não serei corno... ela e eu não temos nada."

"Você vai ser um corno famoso, Malfoy." – Blaise disse, claramente se divertindo com isso – "Todos vão saber do seu chifre."

"Não me importo. Só quero acabar com essa palhaçada." – Draco falou.

"Ok, então." – Blaise deu um risinho e levantou da poltrona – "Como vamos fazer? Você conhece alguém para isso?"

"Não." – Draco disse, aliviado por Blaise ter entendido onde precisava da sua ajuda.

"Eu acho que conheço alguém." – Blaise disse pensativo – "Temos que planejar tudo."

E foi o que os dois fizeram durante todo aquele dia.

À noite, tudo estava armado...

Agora era só esperar para ver a Weasley rastejando aos seus pés.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

A Sala da Mansão Zabini estava toda decorada com faixas brancas e detalhes dourados, mesas e cadeiras brancas lotavam o lugar, sobrando apenas um lugar para a banda tocar e outro para os casais dançarem.

"Por que nós estamos aqui?" – Ginny perguntou, entediada.

"Blaise é meu amigo." – Draco respondeu – "E eu serei padrinho do casamento, então tive que comparecer ao noivado."

"Certo." – Ginny suspirou – "Então, por que EU estou aqui?"

"Você é minha esposa." – o rapaz disse sorridente – "Tenho que ir ao banheiro, querida." – e saiu logo em seguida, deixando a ruiva sozinha na mesa.

Nos minutos seguintes, a mulher preocupou-se em pensar nas diversas formas de arrancar, fio por fio, os cabelos sedosos e cuidadosamente desarrumados de Draco. Uma semana passara desde o casamento dos dois e era incrível como ela conseguia odiá-lo cada vez mais.

Pensava nas diversas formas de torturas a serem praticadas no marido, quando um rapaz alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, sentou-se na mesma mesa em que ela estava.

"Olá. Está sozinha?" – o homem perguntou em meio a um sorriso perfeito.

"Estou." – Ginny respondeu, sorridente, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis.

"Ótimo." – o estranho disse – "Meu nome é Craig Jenkins... e o seu?"

"Não, o meu não." – respondeu com um sorrisinho.

O rapaz riu em resposta e disse:

"Senso de humor. Ótimo."

"Eu sou Ginny Weasley." – respondeu, por fim. Lembrou que não era mais Weasley, por isso completou – "Desculpe, sou Ginny Malfoy."

"Ah, então é casada?" – o homem perguntou com um ar de desapontamento.

"Sim." – mas não o amo, teve vontade de completar, mas conteve-se.

Um breve momento de silêncio instalou-se na mesa e foi nesse exato instante que Ginny reparou em Draco, do outro lado da sala, junto a Blaise, rindo muito sobre algo. Quando os dois olharam para ela, a ruiva entendeu tudo.

Draco tinha mandado aquele homem ali, com a vã esperança que ela se rendesse aos encantos dele, assim cometeria adultério e ele conseguiria a separação.

Ginny sorriu, um esgar de maldade estampado no rosto e virou-se para o homem que fazia gestos (nada) discretos para Blaise.

"Craig? Acertei seu nome?" – perguntou, um sorriso angelical no rosto.

"Ahm.... claro." – o estranho disse.

"Quer dançar?" – perguntou levantando, o que deu ao homem uma visão do vestido tomara-que-caia lilás, muito bonito, que valorizava as curvas da moça.

"Ahm... quero sim." – respondeu com os olhos vidrados no decote dela.

Os dois foram para a pista de dança e, lentamente, foram entrando no ritmo da música que era bem lenta, logo eles tinham que ficar bem juntos. Conversaram durante isso, e, tudo bem, Craig era legal, mas ele ia pagar por estar associado a Draco.

Quando a música acabou, os dois andaram para o jardim e Ginny sabia que estava sendo seguida por Blaise e Draco, conseguia ouvir os passos dos dois. Ainda conversando, sentaram em um banco e ficaram alguns minutos falando sobre futilidades, até o exato instante em que Craig avançou. Ele curvou-se em direção a ela e Ginny já conseguia sentir o hálito quente e com aroma de menta, quando gritou:

"Socoooooooooorroooooo! Estou sendo atacadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Craig pulou para longe dela, procurando o possível invasor, mal sabendo que ele era o tal.

"Seu safado." – Ginny disse, dando um chute bem certeiro na canela do rapaz que saiu pulando em um pé só – "Atrevido!" – chutou a parte "preciosa" do rapaz e gritou mais alto, o que chamou a atenção de várias pessoas.

"O que houve?" – Jaque, a noiva de Blaise, perguntou.

"Esse cara quis me atacar." – Ginny disse chorando muito – "Ele me trouxe até aqui com um feitiço silenciador e depois... e d-dep-pois..." – gaguejou e chorou mais alto.

"Calma, Ginny." – Jaque disse, abraçando a ruiva – "Meu Deus, onde está o seu marido?"

Ginny olhou para o aglomerado de pessoas e viu Blaise e Draco, estupefatos, olhando para ela.

"Ali está ele." – disse se soltando de Jaque – "Oh, meu amor!" – e abraçou Draco com tanto amor que fez algumas pessoas suspirarem.

"Zabini, você só fica aí parado?" – Jaque perguntou, com raiva – "Pega esse safado e dá uma lição nele."

Um momento de silêncio passou até que Blaise saísse do lugar em que estava e fosse até Craig, que ainda urrava de dor, e os dois saíram pelo jardim, em direção à porta.

Os convidados voltaram para dentro da Mansão, deixando Ginny, Draco e Jaque no jardim.

"Malfoy, cuide bem dela." – a moça mandou e foi para o interior da casa.

Quando teve certeza que estavam sozinhos, Ginny saiu de perto do marido e o olhou, um sorriso maligno nos lábios cuidadosamente pintados.

"Eu sabia, Weasley!" – Draco disse quando viu a cara da esposa.

"Você me ofende assim, Malfoy." – respondeu enquanto limpava as lágrimas – "Desista, você me pertence."

"Weasley, como você pode ser tão má?" – perguntou, indignado.

"Aprendi com o melhor." – disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência para o rapaz – "E vamos logo para casa, essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar." – entrou na Mansão sem dar nenhuma alternativa para Draco.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco desistira de tentar encontrar alguma maneira fácil para livrar-se de Ginny e daquele casamento ridículo, sabia que agora só lhe restava um caminho, muito mais difícil e tortuoso, também mais demorado. Ele tinha que trabalhar.

Falou com Blaise e o amigo arranjou um emprego para o loiro no escritório de advocacia que trabalhava. Draco não ganhava pouco, mas levaria, pelo menos, cinco anos para conseguir pagar a mulher.

De qualquer maneira, não desistiu de infernizá-la. Sempre fazia coisas para irritá-la, como trocar o chocolate quente que ela tomava toda manhã por café puro (isso lhe rendeu alguns adjetivos "diferentes"), ou então, colocar, acidentalmente, cola no shampoo dela e ouvir o grito de espanto da esposa com muita satisfação.

Claro que Ginny respondeu a todas as ofensas, principalmente tentava arrancar os cabelos dele à força.

O único momento em que não estavam brigando era quando Lorenzo ficava perto. Na frente do garoto, tratavam-se com gentilezas e até com um pouco mais de intimidade. Certa vez, em uma tarde de domingo, quando Lorenzo, Draco e Ginny estavam no chão da sala jogando xadrez bruxo, o garotinho disse:

"Um beijo."

A mãe e o pai deram um beijo em cada bochecha do garoto que, logo em seguida, deu uma gargalhada gostosa e disse:

"Um beijo" – apontou para os dois e logo Draco entendeu.

Teve vontade de sair correndo porque preferia beijar Voldemort do que a mulher.

Quer dizer, ela era muito mais malvada do que o Lorde.

Os dois se olharam desconfortáveis, mas não poderiam traumatizar o pequeno dizendo que aquele casamento era uma farsa, por isso se aproximaram rapidamente e deram um selinho.

"Não!" – o garotinho disse, um sorriso sapeca no rosto – "Um beijo!"

Meu Deus, por que crianças eram tão... tão... inconvenientes? Insensíveis?

Aproximaram-se novamente, dessa vez lentamente, e juntaram os lábios num selindo, quando Draco sentiu Ginny se afastando, puxou o rosto da esposa e aprofundou o beijo no exato instante em que algo estranho acontecia no seu peito, como se seu coração tivesse falhado uma batida. Separaram-se quando ouviram palmas do menino que sorria feliz para os pais.

Desde aquele dia, Draco sentia vontade de repetir o ato. Não, ele não gostava dela, era apenas uma questão de necessidade, uma vez que estava há muito tempo sem... ahm... nada.

Pelo menos era o que ele repetia para si, todos os dias, porque não era POSSÍVEL que estivesse apaixonado pela Weasley.

Não MESMO.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Estavam casados há dois meses.

Ginny, por um lado, estava alegre, por ver a vingança dando resultados. Mas, por outro lado, sentia uma infelicidade enorme, não conseguia entender isso, era como se algo faltasse dentro do peito, um pedacinho que ficava, cada vez mais, maior, principalmente quando via Draco tão distante. Sentia uma estranha vontade de abraçá-lo, sentir aqueles braços fortes ao seu redor, ou então de beijá-lo, aquele beijo que conseguia levantar qualquer defunto.

Era óbvio que isso não tinha relação com amor. Ela só estava carente... só isso.

Olhou para a sala da Mansão em que morava, toda decorada de bolas coloridas e uma faixa enorme que dizia "Feliz Aniversário, Lorenzo". O menino estava completando quatro anos e ela nunca tinha visto o filho tão feliz.

Bebeu mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada, quando viu um homem alto demais sentando à sua frente.

"Eu não estou sozinha." – disse, cansada.

"Sei que não, queridinha." – uma voz muito conhecida respondeu.

"Colin?" – Ginny gritou para o desconhecido.

"Euzinho!" – respondeu para a amiga.

Os dois se abraçaram animados, e então começaram uma conversa demorada, sobre o que tinham feito durante aqueles anos sem contato físico (eles só se correspondiam por carta).

Ginny estava tão empolgada com a conversa que nem percebeu o olhar revoltado de Draco sobre si.

"Interrompo?" – o loiro perguntou, sentando ao lado da esposa.

"Claro que não!" – Colin respondeu, sorridente.

"Mal... quer dizer, Draco, esse é meu amigo, Colin Creevey, ele estudou comigo em Hogwarts." – Ginny disse.

"Creevey" – Draco disse com um aceno – "Então, sobre o que vocês estão conversando?"

"Creio que seja particular, Draco, querido." – Ginny disse sorridente.

"Creio que não, Ginny, querida." – Draco disse com um sorriso – "Você disse ao seu amigo que estamos casados?"

"Claro que disse. Colin..." – Ginny tentou dizer.

"E que é muito indecoroso uma mulher casada ficar sozinha com um homem, em público?" – Draco continuou, tentando conter a raiva.

"Malfoy..." – Ginny começou.

"E que se ele ficar se insinuando eu terei que quebrar os dentes dele?" – Draco continuou.

"Agora já chega." – Ginny disse, levantou-se e puxou o marido para longe.

Quando estavam sozinhos na biblioteca/escritório, Ginny continuou:

"Qual o seu problema?"

"Weasley, além de tudo, agora você quer me fazer corno?" – Draco perguntou, irado.

"Não era isso que você queria?" – Ginny disse, exaltada – "Um par de chifres? Seja feita a sua vontade, querido."

Draco agarrou o braço da esposa com força. Sentia tanta raiva daquela mulher que poderia matá-la com um olhar. Mas o que fez em seguida não chegou nem perto de uma tentativa de homicídio. Empurrou a esposa em direção à parede e prendeu o corpo dela com o seu, parou o rosto bem próximo ao dela e disse:

"Eu sou seu marido."

"Isso é uma farsa." – Ginny disse ofegante por causa da aproximação repentina.

O rapaz capturou os lábios dela em um beijo feroz, como se precisasse provar que não era uma farsa, porque todo aquele desconforto no peito não era farsa, era muito real e verdadeiro. O beijo acabou alguns segundos depois, Draco já estava pronto para recomeçar quando a mulher o afastou com um empurrão e saiu da biblioteca, sem dizer mais nada.

O loiro soltou um suspiro de desgosto e logo em seguida voltou para a sala, onde procurou não ficar muito perto de Ginny e nem de Colin, ele ainda estava com vontade de socar o rapaz.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Como assim o próximo será o penúltimo?? Eu não deixei!! Até parece que essa fic tão maravilhosa pode acabar com apenas nove capítulos!!! Dez, se você for legal e escrever um epílogo!! Vai achando, Bee!! Hehehehehehe!!

Gentem, ela merece milhões de reviews, né?? Então, vamos comentar!! Esse capítulo foi MÁRA!!! Hahahahahaha!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Oies Oies!!! Gente, eu tinha um montão de coisa para dizer, mas esqueci. Desculpem, mas a idade está chegando (e não é exagero... snifs) e eu estou cada vez mais esquecida. Socorro!

Deixa ver...

Nhá, só consigo lembrar que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo! E que ele vai sair em breve!

:o)

**Agradecimentos:**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, Chun-Chun... É lei Maria da Penha, mulher, ou Lei Maria da Pêia... huahauahaua... Sabe o que é pêia? Huahauahauauahaua Infelizmente não vou poder fazer a sua vontade de prolongar a fic, amiga..hehehe Bem, é isso...Desculpa o comentário sem noção... Beijos

**Nanda Black: **Obrigada pela review!!!! Hahahaha Adorei suas sugestões para a fic...huahuahaua, mas coitada da Ginny, lembra que o Draco fez com ela? Então, ele merece, né...hehehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando da fanfic... Beijos.

**Hinata Weasley: **Obrigada pela review!!! Ah... não tenha vontade de matar a Ginny, coitadenha... ela sofreu muito, por isso ficou assim, a pobe...hahaha O Lorenzo é a fofura em pessoa, né?hehehehehe Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Jane Alves:** Obrigada pela review!!!! Sim, Jane, você acertou. Em breve, MUITO breve, vocês vão começar a se arrepender por quererem matar-socar-chutar a pobre da Ginny... Bem, vai acontecer uma coisa no próximo capítulo que vai deixar o Draco muito furioso e por isso ele não vai parecer mais tão bonzinho...hehehehe Ah, em breve eles vão chegar as "vias de fato"...huahahauhauahaua Você entendeu? Não? Deixa para lá então! Beijos!!!! Hihihihi

**Carolzinhaz: **Obrigada pela review, moça!!!! Que bom que está gostando! :o) Continua lendo!!! Beijos.

**Gaabii: **Obrigada pela review!!!!!! Mulher, eu nunca tinha percebido que parecia com Chocolate com Pimenta até você mencionar. Mas é mesmo, a Ginny tá igualzinha a Ana Francisca...huahauahauahaua Ah, em breve, mais actions! Hehehehehehehe Beijos.

**Kaká Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review!!! Sim, a Ginny tá muito má né? Depois melhora...hehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**BaahH:** Obrigada pela review, querida!!! :o) Não chora, mocinha... Em breve, tudo melhora... ou não!!! Hahahahaha Sério, não chora... Ai Ai Ai! Hehehehehe Ain, eu sei! Você leu todas ou quase todas as minhas fanfics! Como você aguentou? Huahauahauahaua Obrigada por isso e pelo carinho, viu??? Beijos!

**Lou Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review!!! Você é a única que gosta da Ginny má! Hahahahahaha Beijocas.

**Helena Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, moça!!!! Ela terá momentos de fraqueza, ele também...hehehehe E, apesar da maldade, ela é grifinória, né, no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ela é boazinha...hehehe Continua lendo!! Beijos.

**Caah LisLis:** Obrigada pela review, Caaahhh! :) É, quando ela quer ser má, ela fica péssima, néan?hehehehe Own, que bom que você gosta de ser coadjuvante, eu tb!!! Êêêêêê! Viva as coadjuvantes casadas com os gêmeos!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha O Draco merece a maldade da Ginny... ele é safado! Huahauaahauahua Beijos!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, mocinha!!!! Draco malvado, mas nem tanto, já que a Ginny supera a maldade dele, néan! Heheheh Espero que tenha gostado! Beijocas.

**SallyRide**: Obrigada pela review, Sally e seja bem vinda! Êêê! Hehehehe (Adoro ê) Então... que bom que está gostando da fic, é normal odiar a Ginny aqui, quase todo mundo está odiando...hehehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**Loh Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda, Loh! ÊêêÊ! (Adoro ê)² Então...hahahahaha... o Draco merece, vai...hehehehe... e espero que continue gostando e lendo a fic. Beijos.

Ain Ain...

Obrigada por todos os comentários maravilindos...hahahaha....e tb muito obrigada para quem só add no alert ou no favorite! :)

Então, até a próxima (que talvez seja Amor ou Amizade, mas pode ser essa....)

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	8. A Viagem

**Capítulo Oito**

"**But if i touch you like this**/ _Mas se eu te tocar deste jeito_

**And if you kiss me like that**/ _E se você beijar-me daquele jeito_

**It was so long ago**/ _Foi há muito tempo_

**But it's all coming back to me**/ _Mas está tudo voltando para mim_

**If you touch me like this**/ _Se você me tocar deste jeito_

**And if i kiss you like that**/ _E se eu te beijar daquele jeito_

**It was gone with the wind**/ _Foi junto com o vento_

**But it's all coming back to me** /_Mas está tudo voltando para mim"_

Ginny levantou da cama e foi até a janela. Ela sabia a hora exata em que Draco saía de casa, por isso, demorava tanto a levantar. Evitava todo e qualquer mínimo contato com o marido.

Escondeu-se entre as cortinas finas e brancas da janela e observou o marido entrar calmamente no carro. Ele parecia mais bonito com as roupas formais de trabalho, e Ginny sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de descer e tocar nele. De repente, acordou desse rápido instante de loucura. Ela não poderia ter pensamentos desse tipo com Draco. Não seria burra de se apaixonar por ele novamente.

Recuperando o resto de sanidade que ainda possuía, saiu de perto da janela e foi tomar banho, afinal, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar espionando seu marido.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco saiu do Escritório naquele dia com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Tivera um dia bastante difícil, principalmente por causa de uma audiência de divórcio conturbada. Sabendo que em casa não teria paz com a presença constante de Ginny, decidiu ir até a Mansão Malfoy visitar Narcisa, que parecia cada vez mais abatida.

Estacionou o carro dentro do pátio da Mansão e se assustou ao ver o carro de Ginny parado ali. Com certeza não era ela. Afinal, o que a esposa faria naquela casa? Andou rapidamente até a porta e, com aflição, esperou que o elfo doméstico atendesse. A porta foi aberta segundos depois, nem esperou o elfo falar, entrou na casa rapidamente e foi até a sala de visitas, mas não encontrou ninguém.

"A Sra. está no quarto, junto com a Srta." – o elfo disse e Draco correu para o quarto de Narcisa, onde encontrou a mãe e a esposa.

"O que aconteceu?" – Draco perguntou, sentando na cama ao lado da mãe.

"Você recebeu minhas mensagens, Draco?" – Ginny perguntou.

"Não." – ele disse sem olhar para a esposa, porque estava mais preocupado em fitar o rosto magro e bastante abatido da mãe.

Narcisa estava deitada na cama e parecia mais velha do que realmente era, ela sorria para Draco, mas era perceptível que não estava bem.

"Eu estou bem, Draco." – Narcisa disse, a voz bem fraquinha, quase inaudível.

"O elfo Marie me avisou que Narcisa não estava bem e eu vim vê-la." – Ginny disse – "Chamei o Dr. Kilgore e ele passou algumas poções para ela, e disse que logo logo Narcisa ficará bem."

"Por que você não me avisou, Weasley?" – Draco disse.

"Filho, não fale assim com sua esposa." – Narcisa falou – "Ela mandou várias corujas para o escritório."

"Como a senhora está?" – Draco disse, ignorando o fato de que Ginny estivera cuidando de sua mãe.

"Estou ótima. Só preciso dormir um pouco." – respondeu com um sorriso.

"Narcisa, não é bom que você continue aqui sozinha." – Ginny disse, sentando do outro lado da cama – "Quero que você venha morar na nossa casa, até que esteja melhor."

"Querida, eu sou uma velha... vou só atrapalhar a vida de vocês."

"Não vai não." – Ginny disse – "O que você acha, querido?" – completou segurando a mão de Draco.

Ele olhou para a esposa e naquele momento não soube dizer o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que a Ginny que ele conhecia tinha sido abduzida e só restara a outra, a Ginny boazinha e legal com todo mundo.

"Eu concordo com a Ginevra. A senhora não pode ficar sozinha aqui. Vou levá-la comigo." – disse encerrando o assunto.

Narcisa parecia tão fraca que nem protestou mais. Minutos depois, ela foi para o carro de Draco e seguiu com ele para a Mansão, enquanto Ginny foi sozinha no seu carro, o que foi muito bom para Draco, uma vez que ele estava muito confuso com a atitude da esposa e muito preocupado com o estado da mãe.

Depois de colocarem Narcisa num dos quartos de hóspedes, e terem certeza de que ela estava bem, os dois deixaram a mulher sozinha e desceram. Antes que Ginny conseguisse sair de fininho, Draco disse:

"Por que você foi ajudá-la?"

"Como assim, Malfoy?"

"Você me odeia, Weasley. Poderia deixar minha mãe morrendo e assim se vingaria de mim. Por que você não fez isso?" – perguntou sem rodeios.

"Porque, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não sou tão má, e realmente gosto da sua mãe." – disse saindo de perto do marido, mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou o braço dela.

"Fale a verdade." – ele disse, bem próximo ao rosto dela – "Pelo menos uma vez."

Eles se olharam durante alguns instantes até Ginny quebrar o contato visual e retirar o braço que o marido segurava.

"Com certeza não fiz por você, Malfoy." – e saiu sem dar mais nenhuma explicação, deixando Draco muito furioso.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**Três meses depois...**

Ginny olhou para o vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, de cetim, longo, justo na região dos seios e solto até embaixo. Era um belo modelo, mas a ruiva não sentia a mínima vontade de vesti-lo.

A ocasião era o casamento de Blaise Zabini e Ginny não poderia faltar, uma vez que Draco era o padrinho do noivo e se ele aparecesse sozinho logo surgiriam comentários de que o casamento não estava bem. E, tudo bem, era totalmente verdade, mas isso não interessava aos fofoqueiros de plantão.

Com um suspiro derrotado, Ginny pegou a roupa e começou a se vestir, já rezando para que a cerimônia fosse MUITO breve.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

"Mamãe, tem certeza que não quer ir conosco?" – Draco perguntou mais uma vez.

"Querido, eu não estou com entusiasmo para festas... Prefiro ficar aqui com meu neto." – a mulher disse enquanto abraçava Lorenzo.

"Eu vou cuidar da vovó." – o garotinho prometeu ao pai que parecia muito preocupado.

"Vamos, Draco." – Ginny disse calma, apertando a mão do marido com força – "Eles ficarão bem. E se acontecer qualquer coisa, Dipsy nos avisará." – prometeu.

"Tudo bem, então." – Draco disse, derrotado, sendo puxado pela esposa até o carro.

Os dois entraram na limusine que esperava no pátio da Mansão e no mesmo segundo Ginny soltou a mão do marido, como se aquele toque fizesse muito mal a ela. Draco teve vontade de agarrar a mão dela, mas conteve-se a tempo, sabia que se fizesse isso receberia, no mínimo, um tapa, e não queria chegar no casamento do amigo com o rosto marcado pelos dedos da esposa.

Afastou-se da mulher o máximo que pôde e continuaria assim pelo resto da noite.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny observava o Salão sem realmente ver ninguém. Olhava para todos os lados, mas não via ninguém interessante. Ou, pelo menos, não via a única pessoa que interessava ver. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa, uma maneira de tentar se acalmar, pois não queria admitir, mas a verdade é que estava preocupada com ele.

Draco tinha ido ao banheiro e não retornara mais. Várias coisas passaram pela cabeça da ruiva. Será que ele tinha se perdido? Tinha passado mal? Desmaiara? Infartara? Fora atacado por algum Comensal da Morte?

Espera, o grupo de Comensais da Morte tinha acabado, certo?

Sim, ela estava enlouquecendo, e a culpa só poderia ser dele.

Draco Malfoy.

Já estava pensando em chamar o Ministério para ir atrás do marido quando o encontrou. E ele não parecia perdido, nem doente e COM CERTEZA não tinha sido atacado por ninguém. Dava para perceber pela felicidade no rosto dele.

Ele exibia uma perfeita e branca fileira de dentes, um sorriso enorme.

Mas Draco não estava sorrindo para a esposa.

Não.

Ele estava rindo COM uma mulher de cabelos pretos, alta e esbelta, que logo Ginny reconheceu como sendo Pansy Parkinson, a amiga sonserina do marido.

E Ginny não conseguia entender a estranha vontade de matar Pansy. Sim, uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

Não era ciúme. O fato é que Pansy sempre humilhou Ginny e agora ela queria se vingar. Só isso.

Um garçom passou ao lado da mesa da ruiva e disse:

"Senhorita?" – ele ofereceu uma bandeja, cheia de taças e copos, e Ginny pegou três taças de champanhe e tomou todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Sem perceber, a mulher tomou várias taças de champanhe enquanto observava Draco conversando animadamente com Pansy. Era incrível como ele nem se lembrava que tinha uma esposa e que ela estava ali, esperando por ele.

Depois de muito tempo a conversa entre os sonserinos terminou e Draco voltou para a mesa em que a esposa estava.

"Onde era esse banheiro?" – Ginny disse com a voz um pouco esganiçada – "No México?"

"Você está bêbada?" – ele perguntou enquanto observava a face avermelhada da esposa e as inúmeras taças vazias em cima da mesa.

"Claro que não, Malfoy." – disse quase gritando – "Então, o quê você e a Parkinson estavam conversando? Marcando um encontro?"

"Weasley, você está com ciúme?" – Draco perguntou, quase explodindo de felicidade.

"Até parece!" – Ginny disse se levantando bruscamente, o que fez com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse.

Draco correu para perto da esposa e a colocou nos braços.

"O que houve, Draco?" – Blaise disse, esbaforido.

"Ela não está bem. Vou levá-la para dentro da casa." – Draco disse.

Os dois seguiram para o interior da Mansão Zabini e, quando Ginny já estava deitada no sofá, Blaise deixou o casal a sós.

"Eu estou bem." – ela disse com os olhos fechados.

"Claro que está." – Draco respondeu, enquanto colocava a mão na testa dela e comprovava que estava muito quente.

"Draco." – ela disse com a voz muito fraca.

"Sim?"

"Você ama a Parkinson?"

Draco olhou para a esposa e teve certeza que ela estava doente.

Desde quando Ginny se importava com quem ele gostava ou não?

E ele poderia ter mentido, mas resolveu ser sincero e disse:

"Não. A Pansy é apenas uma velha amiga que eu nunca mais tinha visto. Só isso." – deu um suspiro e completou – "E acho melhor nós irmos embora. Você não está nada bem."

Draco deixou a esposa deitada e foi falar com o motorista da limusine, em seguida desculpou-se com os noivos e foi embora com Ginny.

O trajeto de volta foi mais desagradável, porque Ginny estava bem próxima do marido, ela descansava a cabeça no ombro dele, e era quase impossível controlar-se quando sentia a esposa tão perto.

Quando o carro parou no pátio da Mansão, Draco cutucou, com cuidado, o braço de Ginny e disse:

"Chegamos."

Ela levantou a cabeça e, com a ajuda do marido, saiu do carro. Vendo que era impossível fazê-la andar sozinha, Draco envolveu a cintura da esposa e, ignorando seus instintos totalmente selvagens, guiou Ginny até o quarto dela.

"Pronto, daqui você pode ir sozinha." – Draco disse abrindo a porta do quarto e soltando a cintura da esposa.

Ela entrou no quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta disse:

"Draco, você me odeia?"

"Ginny, vá dormir." – ele respondeu – "Você bebeu demais."

"Não." – ela falou se aproximando do marido – "Responda. Você me odeia?"

Ele fitou o rosto da esposa e disse a única resposta que poderia ser verdadeira:

"Não." – suspirou – "Eu não te odeio."

"Sabe" – ela disse se aproximando – "Eu também não te odeio." – aproximou-se mais – "Não é por falta de tentativa... quer dizer, eu tento te odiar... mas não consigo."

"Ginny..." – Draco disse, extremamente desconfortável com a aproximação da esposa – "Acho melhor você deitar."

"Fica comigo essa noite, Draco." – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, causando-lhe arrepios.

"Ginny..." – o rapaz disse com dificuldade – "Você está bêbada, não sabe o que está falando."

"Eu não estou bêbada, Draco." – respondeu.

"Ginny" – começou, mas não pôde terminar, porque a mulher colou os lábios dos dois com um beijo.

Draco tentou raciocinar, mas era impossível quando sentia o corpo quente da mulher tão próximo do seu. Desistiu de resistir envolvendo a cintura dela e correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo ardor.

Entraram no quarto ainda beijando-se, e Draco fechou a porta com o pé, para não se soltar da esposa. Pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama, deitando-a com delicadeza. Então parou por um instante, olhando-a nos olhos, e ela percebeu a dúvida em seu olhar.

"Só não pense." – ela disse embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele e puxando-o para mais um beijo.

E foi o que ele fez, simplesmente se deixou levar pelo que estava sentindo, e fez amor com a esposa como se fosse a primeira vez. O que, de certa forma, era verdade, já que tinha tantos anos que não se amavam, que ele nem se lembrava mais como era bom tê-la assim, só para ele, entregue em seus braços.

Amaram-se com tanta intensidade, que ao terminarem estavam exaustos. Ginny pousou a cabeça no peito do marido com um sorriso nos lábios, e logo adormeceu. Draco, mesmo confuso, estava mais feliz do que se lembrava que estivera em anos, e dormiu sentindo o perfume dos cabelos de Ginny.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas logo os fechou, quando sentiu uma dor de cabeça enorme, e viu Draco deitado ao seu lado. Lentamente lembrou de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior e teve vontade de chorar.

Como ela tinha sido fraca! Como se rendera facilmente a ele!

Era uma idiota, mas não continuaria sendo.

Bem devagar, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. Precisava ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Sentindo a cabeça latejar a cada passo que dava, desceu as escadas e foi até a sala de jantar, onde encontrou Lorenzo e Narcisa tomando café-da-manhã.

"Bom dia." – ela disse.

"Bom dia, querida." – Narcisa respondeu sorridente – "Onde está Draco?"

"Hm... ele ainda está dormindo." – falou, sentindo que as bochechas estavam muito avermelhadas.

Narcisa deu um sorriso discreto e não falou mais nada. Assim, a refeição foi feita em silêncio, exceto por alguns momentos em que o garoto falava alguma coisa para a mãe ou para a avó.

Ginny voltou para o quarto e ficou muito feliz em saber que Draco não estava mais lá. Trancou a porta com a chave e fez alguns feitiços para que ninguém pudesse entrar ali (nem mesmo por meio da aparatação).

Ela ficou o dia inteiro no quarto, deitada, fingindo que estava morta, com a esperança de que isso se tornasse realidade. Porque era melhor morrer do que encontrar o marido novamente. Quer dizer, como ela ia reagir? Continuaria fingindo que o odiava? Ou então esqueceria tudo que acontecera no passado e viveria feliz com ele?

Saiu do esconderijo, quer dizer, do quarto, apenas à noite, quando já não agüentava mais de tanta fome. Desceu para a sala de jantar e se arrependeu no mesmo instante em que viu Draco sentado à mesa, junto com Lorenzo e Narcisa.

"Olá." – ele disse, sério.

"Oi." – respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Você está bem?" – Narcisa perguntou, preocupada.

"Estou. Por que?" – ela disse enquanto sentava de frente para a sogra e o filho.

"Ficamos preocupados, você passou o dia inteiro trancada no quarto."

"Estava cansada por causa da festa de ontem." – Ginny explicou – "Bebi um pouco a mais." – e com isso encerrou o assunto.

O lugar mergulhou num silêncio absoluto, até que Lorenzo levantou-se e disse:

"Vovó, conta uma história para mim?"

"Claro, querido." – a mulher disse se levantando e levando o neto para o andar de cima.

No momento em que ficaram completamente sozinhos, Draco disse:

"Então, por que você passou o dia inteiro fugindo de mim?"

"Não seja ridículo." – ela disse sem olhar para o esposo – "Eu não estava fugindo."

"Não?" – ele colocou os talheres ao lado do prato e continuou – "Desculpe se entendi errado o fato de que você se trancou no quarto e impediu que eu entrasse lá de todas as formas possíveis."

"Não sei do quê você está falando." – Ginny respondeu levantando-se, mas Draco foi muito mais rápido e segurou o pulso da esposa, impedindo que ela fugisse novamente.

"O quê aconteceu?" – disse baixinho – "Ontem, nós..."

"Ok, Malfoy." – ela puxou o braço e soltou-se do aperto do rapaz – "Não aconteceu nada demais. Você apenas cumpriu com o seu dever."

"Como assim?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Ora, Malfoy." – disse sarcástica – "Eu sou mulher e também tenho minhas necessidades e você serviu para isso. Confesso que esperava mais, mas foi o suficiente."

"Você está dizendo que me usou?" – Draco perguntou.

"Isso mesmo. Eu te usei." – ela disse – "Você tinha que servir para alguma coisa, já que me custou tão caro. Mas não se preocupe, hoje não irei precisar dos seus serviços, querido." – ela deu um sorriso maldoso e saiu da sala, mas não sem antes ouvir Draco dizer:

"Você é um monstro."

Quando já estava bem longe do rapaz. Ginny parou de andar e deixou que as lágrimas saíssem. Ela sabia que era um monstro... ela tinha se tornado pior do que o próprio Draco.

"Querida, o quê aconteceu?" – Narcisa perguntou.

Ela tinha chorado tanto que nem percebera a aproximação da sogra.

"Nada." – disse limpando as lágrimas.

"Você e meu filho brigaram?"

"Sim, mas está tudo bem." – ela disse, tentando sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer uma careta.

"Ah, querida." – Narcisa disse dando tapinhas gentis nas costas da nora – "Draco pode ser difícil, mas eu sei que ele te ama."

"Como você sabe disso?" – perguntou, triste.

"Eu percebo o jeito que ele te olha. Nunca vi meu filho desse jeito." – ela disse com um sorriso – "E você? Ama o seu marido?"

"Amo." – a resposta saiu tão sincera e de uma maneira tão fácil, que fez Ginny chorar mais – "Muito." – completou.

"Então isso é o bastante." – a loira disse dando um abraço na ruiva – "Tudo dará certo. Você verá."

Ginny preferiu não falar, porque ela sabia que nunca daria certo.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Na semana que se passou, Draco não olhou para Ginny, nem falou, e muito menos ficou no mesmo lugar em que ela estava. Ele sentia-se usado, por isso preferiu afastar-se definitivamente dela, não importava-se mais com a farsa e nem com qualquer outra coisa.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, o rapaz chegou em casa por volta das seis horas da tarde e tudo o que ele desejava era deitar-se e dormir.

"Enfim você chegou." – Ginny disse no momento em que viu Draco entrando na casa.

E ele percebeu que tão cedo não veria sua cama.

"O quê é, Weasley? Está precisando dos meus serviços?" – disse largando-se no sofá – "Lamento em informar que hoje não será possível."

"Eu mandei várias corujas para você." – ela disse, ignorando o que Draco dissera.

"Desculpe, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer." –mentiu.

Ele tinha passado o dia inteiro lendo processos e, quando recebeu as cartas de Ginny, jogou todas na lareira, sem nem mesmo ler.

"Agora não importa mais." – ela disse – "Draco, hoje aconteceu uma coisa."

Ele olhou para a mulher e viu que era sério.

"O que houve? Foi com nosso filho?" – perguntou já preocupado – "Ou com a minha mãe?"

"Foi." – ela concordou – "Com a Narcisa. Ela passou mal durante a tarde e eu chamei o Dr. Kilgore, mas..."

Não foi necessário ouvir mais nada.

Draco subiu as escadas correndo e nem percebeu que Ginny o seguia.

Ele entrou no quarto da mãe e encontrou a mulher muito pálida, deitada, acompanhada por Lorenzo, que acariciava os cabelos longos e loiros da avó.

O rapaz sentou-se na cama e segurou a mão de Narcisa, que logo abriu os olhos e apertou a mão do filho.

"Pensei que não conseguiria vê-lo." – ela disse, sorrindo.

"O quê a senhora está sentindo?" – Draco perguntou – "Vou levá-la ao St. Mungus..."

"Querido, chegou a hora." – ela disse apertando mais a mão do filho – "Você ficará bem com Ginny e Lorenzo."

"Vovó, eu quero ir também." – o garotinho choramingou.

"Não. Você não pode ir para lá." – ela acariciou o rosto do neto com a mão livre – "É uma pena ter te conhecido tão tarde."

"Mamãe." – Draco disse com raiva – "Não diga besteiras. Tudo ficará bem."

Ela sorriu para o filho e lentamente fechou os olhos, na mesma medida em que o aperto da mão ficava mais frouxo, até não existir mais.

"Lorenzo, vamos." – Ginny disse, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas.

"Mamãe, eu vou cuidar da vovó." – o garoto respondeu, sem perceber que Narcisa não precisava mais de cuidados.

"Querido, vamos." – Ginny disse, puxando o filho para longe do quarto.

Quando Draco ficou sozinho, deixou que as lágrimas saíssem livremente. Ele deitou a cabeça no peito inerte da mãe e chorou até soluçar, até sentir que não era mais capaz de soltar nem uma lágrima.

"Draco." – Ginny disse, horas depois – "Nós precisamos cuidar do velório."

"Eu não consigo, Weasley." – ele disse, levantando o rosto.

"Tudo bem, então." – ela disse, gentilmente tocando o rosto do marido e secando as lágrimas – "Vá para o seu quarto e descanse. Eu cuido de tudo."

Ele não se opôs. Levantou da cama e trancou-se no quarto pelas horas seguintes, mas não descansou. Agora não sentia mais sono e nem cansaço, só tinha a estranha sensação de vazio dentro do peito e a esperança de que aquilo tudo fazia parte de um sonho, não, de um pesadelo horrível que acabaria no exato instante em que ele saísse daquele quarto.

Já tinha amanhecido quando ouviu batidinhas na porta. Ignorou.

Minutos depois viu Ginny aparatar dentro do quarto e nem se assustou.

Se Voldemort aparecesse na frente dele, também não o assustaria.

"Draco, já está tudo pronto." – ela disse, sentando-se de frente para ele – "Você tem que se vestir."

"Eu não vou."

"Como?" – ela perguntou, confusa.

"Não vou para o velório." – ele disse, calmamente.

"Como assim?" – disse, confusa – "Draco, ela era sua mãe."

"Eu sei." – ele respondeu, levantando-se da cama – "É por isso que não vou. Não conseguirei vê-la assim..."

"Draco." – Ginny disse tocando o ombro do marido – "Eu entendo."

"Não entende, Weasley. Como você pode entender se tem pai e mãe vivos? Eu não tenho ninguém."

"Isso é mentira." – disse, indignada – "Você tem seu filho e tem a mim."

Draco deu uma risada sarcástica e disse:

"Eu não passo de uma mercadoria, Weasley."

"Draco, vamos esquecer isso por hoje." – disse, sincera – "Vista-se. Eu e Lorenzo te esperamos lá embaixo."

Sem outra opção, Draco foi tomar banho, pensando na razão de Ginny estar tão amável. Ele não queria que ela sentisse pena dele. Não precisava disso.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e desceu, onde encontrou a esposa e o filho já prontos.

Lorenzo correu para abraçar o pai e isso quase fez Draco chorar novamente, mas conteve-se.

Os três entraram na lareira e foram para a Mansão Malfoy, onde o corpo estava sendo velado. Algumas pessoas já estavam lá e, enquanto Draco e Lorenzo sentaram-se, Ginny foi receber as pessoas que chegavam.

Ao meio-dia o corpo foi sepultado, e nesse momento Draco não conseguiu mais se conter e chorou. Ginny apertou a mão dele em sinal de conforto, mas isso só piorou.

Ele sentia-se perdido e tudo que mais desejava era ficar bem longe de tudo, principalmente, dela.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny e Lorenzo estavam brincando no jardim, quando Draco chegou e disse:

"Terei que ir à França."

"Posso ir com você, papai?" – o garoto disse.

"Infelizmente, não. Estou indo para tratar de negócios. Recebi uma carta do Ministério da Magia de lá, eles dizem que minha mãe deixou uma herança. Com certeza deve ser engano, mas de qualquer forma, terei que ir."

"Você volta logo?" – Ginny perguntou, tentando fingir desinteresse.

"Não sei." – deu de ombros.

"Certo. Então... boa viagem." – ela disse, saindo do jardim.

"Papai, não _demola_. A mamãe vai ficar _tiste_." – o garoto disse abraçando o pai.

"Tudo bem, filho." – Draco sorriu e completou – "Cuide bem dela." – e com um último aceno voltou para dentro da casa.

Jogou o pó de flu na lareira e, com um último olhar, entrou nas labaredas esverdeadas.

Ele tinha ido embora.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Nossa, meu heart está até apertado, agora!! *-* Ele vai voltar, né?? Mesmo a Ginny tendo sido tão má com ele!! Dizer que usou ele foi demais!! Vamos combinar, né?!

Bom, pessoas lindas, deixem muitas reviews!! Quanto mais review, mais rápido a tia Manu atualiza! :D E esse capítulo merece review!! Muitas, muitas, muitas!!

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, queridas e queridos (se é que tem algum garoto que lê). Eu sei, prometi que ia postar dois capítulos ANTES do ano novo. E eu tentei. Ah, como tentei, mas não deu, gente.

O que posso dizer é que estou fazendo o último capítulo e, provavelmente, postarei até domingo. Ele é bem curtinho, por isso, acredito que irei terminá-lo daqui para amanhã.

A música é "It´s all coming back to me now", da Celine Dion. O certo seria que ela fosse o capítulo inteiro, mas preferi colocar só uma passagem.

**Agradecimentos:**

Muito obrigada por mandarem reviews! Adoro recebê-las! :*

**Fairy Malfoy:** Pois é, o Lorenzo é um fofo! E ele serve para isso, para deixar os pais em situações desagradáveis. Hehehe Espero que continue lendo. Beijocas.

**Izabele Malfoy**: Sim, a Gineca é burrilda...pq quem afastaria Draco Malfoy depois de um beijo? MelDels³... ela é sem noção total...huahauahauahaua Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijocas.

**Caah LisLis:** Sim, eu tb quero um Draco Malfoy com ciúme. Hehehehe :P Bebi água, você quer dizer, né! Hehehehe A estória é curtinha mesmo, amiga... ela deveria ter uns 5 capítulos, mas prolonguei... hehehehe o próximo é o último. Não entendi o negócio da review...hahahaha Beijocas.

**Gaabii:** Ain... você viu o que ela fez né nesse capítulo... se rendeu facinho...huahauahauahauahauahuaa Coitadenha da Ginny! Mas a estória é curtenha mesmo, Gabi, nem tem como aumentá-la. Beijocas.

**Loh Malfoy:** Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Será que eles vão ficar juntos? Só lendo você saberá! Hehehehehehehhe.

**Hinata Weasley:** Pois é... o Lorenzo é um fofo mesmo! E a você seria pior que a doida, quer dizer, do que a Ginny? Cara, você é MUITO má. Hahaha Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijocas.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Não choraaaaa! Aff... te dou umas porradas, assim você chora com gosto. Hahahaha Brincadeirinhaaaa... Beijocas, amourinha!!! Huahauahauaa :P

**Kaká Malfoy:** Hm.. acho que não dá para prolongar a fic... mas farei o possível para o próximo capítulo ser o mais longo possível. Espero que goste deste. Beijocas.

**Thaty:** Espero que goste desse, mocinha! Beijocas!!!!

**Helena Malfoy: **Pois é, quando o Draco está indo, a Ginny já está voltando...hehehe Huahauahauahauahuahaua Eles já são apaixonados... só são orgulhosos demais para admitir. Beijocas.

**Jane Alves: **Ain, que review enoooorme! A-may! Hehehehehe Viu? Vias de fato, filha! Aconteceu! Hahhahahaha Se bem que não foi do jeito perfeito que deveria ser, mas pelo menos foi, né! Hehehehe Espero que goste deste. Beijocas.

**Shu Malfoy:** :) Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue gostando. Beijocas.

**Uchihinha chibi:** Pois é... mas a estória é curtinha mesmo... tô fazendo o possível para prolongá-la... :( Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas.

**Yu XD:** Oia, você está aqui tb! Êêêêêêê! \o/ Seja bem-vinda! :D Ain, fico feliz em saber que gosta das minhas fics! Nha! Thanx!!! Haahahhaa Espero que continue gostando, lendo e mandando reviews! Ê! Huahauahauahaua Beijocas.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Coloca logo esse boneko a ativa... ja tô cheia de f*** no r***! Huahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauaa! Ok... A estória é curta mesmo, filhota... se eu prolongá-la vou começar a contar outra estória...entende?hauahauahaua Ahm, valeu pela ajuda com a NC! Você é a mestra das NC's mesmo! Quero ser você quando eu crescer, ok?Hahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha Ah e pêia é surra, no dialeto cearês... então ativa o bonekinho e leva pêia, ok? Huahauahauahauahauahauahauahaua Obrigada, amiga! Beijocas!!!!

Ufss..

Entonces...

Quero desejar a vocês, pessoas lindas que eu gosto tanto, um feliz ano novo... muita saúde, paz e felicidade... muito amor também... e dinheiro (para mim principalmente...hahahahahahaha). Tudo de bom para vocês.

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	9. O Pagamento

**Capítulo Nove**

"**We live , we learn, we lie**/ _Nós vivemos, nós aprendemos, nós mentimos_

**For the price of love**/ _Pelo preço do amor_

**We kiss then say goodbye**/ _Nós beijamos então dizemos adeus_

**For the price of love**/ _Pelo preço do amor_"

Ginny leu, pela milésima vez, a mesma linha do texto e, novamente, não entendeu o quê estava escrito ali. Ela não conseguia se concentrar, porque não parava de pensar no marido.

Draco viajara há um mês e, desde então, Ginny não tivera mais nenhuma notícia dele. Ela nem tinha mais esperanças de que ele voltasse; com toda certeza, o rapaz não voltaria mais.

A ruiva fechou o livro e recostou-se na cadeira giratória da biblioteca. Sentia um vazio dentro do peito, como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de lá.

"Papai!" – Ginny ouviu Lorenzo gritar da sala.

Ela nem se mexeu, já estava acostumada com isso.

Sempre que o garoto ouvia algum barulho na lareira pensava que era o pai voltando, mas nunca era ele. Algumas vezes eram seus irmãos ou até mesmo Harry, fazendo uma visita.

"Mamãe!" – Lorenzo entrou correndo na biblioteca gritando – "O Papai chegou!"

"Filho." – Ginny disse, cansada – "Deve ser um dos seus tios..."

"Não." – o garoto disse puxando a mão da mulher – "É o meu pai."

Ginny o seguiu a contragosto, já estava cansada de sonhar com o dia do regresso dele.

"Papai!" – Lorenzo disse e correu em direção a figura alta que estava parada na sala.

Quando ela o viu sentiu o coração bater rápido, como se, enfim, tivesse acordado de um sono profundo.

Era ele mesmo.

E ela teve que se conter para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

"Como você está?" – Draco perguntou ao filho, após um longo abraço.

"Bem." – o garoto respondeu sorridente – "Senti saudades, papai. A mamãe também sentiu."

"Lorenzo." – Ginny disse em tom de advertência, embora ele não estivesse mentindo.

"Eu também senti saudade de você, filho." – Draco disse, ignorando totalmente a esposa.

Ela teve vontade de chorar, mas não ia dar o gostinho ao marido.

"Filho, preciso falar com a sua mãe." – Draco disse.

"Tá bom..." – Lorenzo falou, emburrado.

"Vá se vestir para o jantar. Eu trouxe um presente para você, mas só vou entregá-lo depois."

O garoto sorriu e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

Draco esperou a porta do quarto de Lorenzo bater para falar.

"Como vai, Weasley?"

"Estou ótima." – mentiu – "E você? Divertiu-se muito?"

"Estou muito bem." – disse com um estranho brilho no olhar – "Sim, diverti-me muito. Preciso falar com você."

"Fale." – disse sem se importar.

"Não agora. Estou com fome, Weasley. Eu sei que você nunca esteve lá, mas a França é longe e a viagem foi longa." – ela percebeu um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz dele – "Prefiro que falemos após o jantar. Pode ser?"

"Tudo bem. Podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca."

"Não." – ele disse, sorrindo – "Prefiro que seja no meu quarto. E não se preocupe, não é sobre o quê você está pensando. É um assunto do seu interesse." – e saiu sem dizer mais nada e nem dar chance de Ginny falar.

Alguns minutos depois, subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto, tentando advinhar o que Draco poderia querer falar com ela.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Draco jogou-se na cama.

Sentia-se tão cansado que poderia dormir durante vinte e quatro horas seguidas, mas não ia fazer isso agora. Não antes de falar com ela e acabar com tudo.

Pensou que seria fácil. Tinha a cena na cabeça durante várias semanas e sempre a conversa não duraria mais que dois minutos e depois ambos estariam livres da presença do outro. Mas Draco tinha esquecido o quanto Ginny era atraente e como ele estava ridiculamente apaixonado por ela...

Não, ele não ia desistir...

Por mais que isso o machucasse... por mais que sentisse que não amaria outra mulher além dela...

Ele ia até o fim.

Aquele casamento não duraria nem um dia a mais.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

O jantar transcorreu de maneira calma.

Draco e Lorenzo conversaram o tempo inteiro, enquanto Ginny permaneceu calada, absorvida em seus pensamentos e especulações sobre a conversa que teria em breve com o marido.

Após o jantar, Ginny voltou para o seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Vestiu a mesma camisola rosa da "noite de núpcias" (ela tinha feito alguns feitiços para reparar os danos), não esperava que nada de especial acontecesse, mas não era demais precaver-se.

Com um suspiro resignado, saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto do marido. Bateu na porta e ouviu um sonoro "entre".

Entrou no cômodo e viu Draco todo arrumado, como se estivesse pronto para viajar novamente. As malas nem tinham sido desfeitas, estavam todas ali.

"Sente-se, Weasley."

Ginny sentou na poltrona de couro marrom e esperou.

"Como você sabe" – começou – "fui para a França após receber uma carta falando sobre uma suposta herança que minha mãe tinha deixado para mim. Não acreditei, realmente, que isso fosse verdade. Mas, assim que entrei em contato com o Ministério de lá, soube que Mamãe herdara um vasto patrimônio, de um tio distante dela. Com certeza ela nem sabia disso ou então teria evitado que você pagasse nossas dívidas."

"Certo. Então?" – Ginny disse, já sentindo um aperto no peito.

"Então, herdei várias propriedades e uma quantia considerável de dinheiro." – Draco disse – "E vendi todas as propriedades para levantar o dinheiro que comprará a minha liberdade." – ele se levantou e pegou um saco enorme e muito pesado – "Aqui está. Quinhentos mil galeões. Pode conferir."

Ginny olhou para o saco enorme, cheio de moedas de ouro e, sem perder a compostura, começou a contá-los, claro, usando magia.

"Certo. Está tudo aqui." – ela disse – "Vou buscar as escrituras das propriedades." – e saiu.

Deixou o saco com as moedas no quarto dela e, ainda desnorteada, pegou todos os papéis que agora pertenciam a Draco e os levou consigo.

"Estão aqui. Pode conferir." – ela disse ao marido.

"Certo." – Draco disse olhando os papéis – "Muito bem. Creio que agora só nos veremos na audiência de divórcio."

"É... creio que sim." – Ginny disse encarando o marido.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes. Draco tentava encontrar algum sinal de tristeza na expressão dela, enquanto Ginny buscava algum indício de que aquilo era um pesadelo.

"Então..." – ele disse, desviando o olhar – "até mais." – e estendeu a mão para ela.

"Até." – respondeu, apertando a mão do marido com força.

Os dois se olharam novamente e, sem aguentar mais, Draco puxou Ginny e a beijou. Ele sabia que não deveria fazer isso, já sentia o tapa que levaria, mas era mais forte que ele. Tinha que sentir, pela última vez, a maravilhosa sensação dos lábios dela nos seus.

Ginny envolveu o pescoço do marido e retribuiu ao beijo na mesma medida: com ardor, mas também com um leve toque de saudade.

Separaram-se após alguns minutos. Ginny continuou de olhos fechados, não queria ver que estava acabando, não queria que ele fosse embora.

Draco soltou a cintura da esposa e se afastou rapidamente, quanto mais rápido saísse dali, menos besteira faria. Já estava quase na porta quando ouviu:

"Espera, Draco." – ele parou e esperou que Ginny se aproximasse – "Por que você tem que ir embora?"

"Como assim?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Você me pagou, não me deve mais nada... não precisa ir embora." – disse, achando-se ridícula – "Quer dizer... tem o Lorenzo. Ele vai ficar muito triste."

"Posso vê-lo sem morar aqui." – Draco disse.

"Mas..nós somos casados!" – exclamou, tentando encontrar algum sentido nas palavras que saíam da sua boca.

"Esse casamento é uma farsa." – Draco disse, cansado.

"Para você pode ser, mas para mim, não." – disse, quase se amaldiçoando – "A verdade é que eu te amo, Draco e sei que isso pode parecer estranho, depois de tudo que fiz, mas é a simples verdade." – deu um suspiro cansado e coninuou – "Eu tentei odiá-lo, não consegui."

"Ginny..." – Draco disse, tentando se controlar – "Você bebeu de novo?"

"Não, eu não estou bêbada." – ela respondeu, com raiva – "Naquela noite em que ficamos juntos, nunca estive tão lúcida. Eu te amo, Draco e faço qualquer coisa para que você fique."

"Não posso acreditar em você." – ele respondeu, tentando acalmar o seu coração que batia rapidamente – "Como vou saber se amanhã você dirá que só me usou para satisfazer uma necessidade sua?"

"O quê você quer que eu faça?" – ela já estava chorando. Oh, Merlim! Era tão patético! – "Quer que me ajoelhe?" – ela se ajoelhou – "Que implore por perdão?"

"Nunca" – ele disse agarrando os ombros da esposa – "faça isso novamente." – e a levantou.

"Por favor, Draco, não vá." – ela disse, sem medo de parecer ridícula.

Ele olhou para Ginny e sentiu um aperto no peito ao perceber as lágrimas que saíam lavando o rosto da esposa.

"Como posso saber se você está falando a verdade?"

"Você tem duas opções: acreditar no que eu estou falando..." – ela se afastou e completou – "ou então, ir embora e desperdiçar o nosso amor."

"Não é tão fácil, Weasley." – ele disse, com raiva – "Você me maltratou muito nos últimos meses..."

"E você, Malfoy?" – Ginny respondeu, com fúria – "Não foi nenhum santinho. Não lembra da traição? Não lembra que me humilhou, dizendo que eu era pobre demais para você?"

"Eu era um imbecil naquela época." – Draco explicou.

"Concordo." – Ginny disse – "Mas você deve aceitar o fato de que eu merecia vingança."

"Você foi pior do que eu já fui, em toda a minha vida." – Draco disse.

"Eu sei disso. Aprendi com o melhor." – e fez uma mesura para ele.

"Mesmo assim..."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy... Eu não vou mais rastejar." – falou, limpando as lágrimas que, agora, saíam com mais intensidade. – "Volte para a sua querida França e para a diversão que tanto teve por lá."

Draco olhou para o rosto de Ginny e sorriu. Ela estava furiosa, mas era de ciúme. Ele aproximou-se da esposa e disse:

"Você está com ciúme?" – e deu uma risada, não de sarcasmo ou malícia, mas de felicidade mesmo.

"Pffff..." – Ginny fez, limpando as lágrimas com raiva e virando as costas para ele – "Até parece!"

Ele puxou, delicadamente, a esposa para si e, acariciou o rosto dela.

"Durante todos esses dias que estive longe, não existiu nenhum em que não pensasse em Lorenzo e em você." – ela o encarou e ele completou – "Confesso que sua lembrança era mais constante..."

"Então, por que você disse que tinha se divertido?" – perguntou, magoada.

"Fui sarcástico... na verdade, foi uma piada interna... então não teve muita graça, teve?" – perguntou, sorrindo.

"Nenhuma... você não sabe contar piada." – ela disse, retribuindo o sorriso.

Os dois se olharam durante longos minutos, até Draco romper o silêncio ao dizer:

"Eu amo você."

Ela sorriu e os dois se beijaram novamente.

"Você não acha que é muito tarde para nós?" – Draco perguntou quando o beijo terminou – "Depois de tanta mágoa?"

"Nós podemos recomeçar... esquecer o que já passou e seguirmos com nossa vida de casados."

"Hm... interessante." – Draco disse – "E de onde começaremos a nossa vida de casados?" – completou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Que tal..." – Ginny falou, sem encará-lo – "Pela lua-de-mel?" – e devolveu o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

"Weasley..." – ele disse, apertando a cintura dela com mais intensidade.

"Weasley não... a partir de hoje eu sou Malfoy..." – disse olhando para ele – "a Sra. Malfoy."

Draco não se conteve mais, beijou a mulher com toda a urgência que sentia naquele momento. As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela, sentindo-a se arrepiar com o toque, então colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa dela e foi subindo, acariciando suas costas. Ela o acariciava na nuca e ele sentia uma vontade louca de possuí-la.

Então soltou -se dela e a olhou nos olhos, como que perguntando se poderia prosseguir ao que ela lhe sorriu. Eles andaram até a cama e voltaram a se beijar. Lentamente, Ginny foi deitando puxando Draco para si, até ficarem completamente deitados.

Ele foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dela enquanto abaixava as alças da camisola dela. Beijou todo seu colo e baixou as alças do sutiã dela com os dentes. Olhou-a divertido após isso e ela riu para ele. Voltou a beijá-la na boca e fez com que ela ficasse por cima dele, depois abriu seu sutiã com uma mão só, fazendo a se assustar um pouco.

Depois inverteu de posição novamente e voltou a descer os beijos pelo colo dela até seus mamilos. Sugava e mordiscava-os enquanto retirava a camisola dela com uma das mãos. Retirou-a sem muito cuidado e depois a observou só de calcinha. Perfeita. Melhor que em seus sonhos mais quentes e surreais. Levantou-se, tirou sua camisa, sua calça e ficou só de cueca, voltando a deitar sobre ela, que dessa vez tomou a iniciativa de trocar de posição e ficou por sobre ele. Olhou em seus olhos sedentos e começou a beijar seu pescoço, depois foi descendo por seu tórax definido e quando chegou no elástico da cueca parou. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a. Ela estava parada rindo para ele, que a puxou de volta, livrou os dois da última peça de roupa que os impedia de se fundirem e começou a penetrá-la devagar, como se não quisesse machucá-la. Foi aumentando o ritmo à medida que via que ela se acostumava e num dado momento, no auge, quase no clímax, ela abriu os olhos e o viu, encarando-a. Ele disse "_eu te amo_" e antes que ela pudesse responder deu mais uma estocada com força e a resposta ficou presa na garganta dela.

Pouco depois eles não agüentaram mais e chegaram ao clímax juntos. Ele deixou o corpo pesar sobre o dela, cansado, suado, feliz, completo. Um sorriso moldado em seu rosto, como se fosse a 1ª vez que ele fazia isso.

"Draco..." – Ginny disse, com dificuldade

"Sim?"

"Você está me sufocando." – disse quase sem ar.

Ele riu e deitou-se ao lado da esposa, abraçando a mulher, os dois beijaram-se mais uma vez e adormeceram.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

Ginny sentiu o sol entrando pela janela aberta do quarto. Com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios, tateou o lado direito da cama, mas o encontrou vazio. Abriu os olhos, sentou-se na cama e olhou o cômodo. Draco não estava lá e nem suas malas.

Com um aperto no peito, constatou que ele tinha ido embora.

Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, até que ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do banheiro do quarto. Parou um segundo e apurou bem os ouvidos. Com certeza tinha alguém lá.

Pegou a camisola que vestia na noite anterior e a colocou novamente. Andou, lentamente, até a porta do banheiro e a abriu. Quase gritou de alívio quando o viu ali, fazendo a barba e trajando apenas uma toalha.

Era uma cena MUITO agradável.

"Acordei você?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso lindo.

Um sorriso que quase fez a mulher chorar de emoção.

Ela não respondeu, apenas entrou no banheiro e o abraçou por trás.

"Hm... acordou animada." – disse, malicioso.

Ele se virou e olhou para esposa, percebendo imediatamente que a mulher chorava.

"O quê aconteceu?"

"Quando acordei e não te vi, pensei que tinha ido embora."

"Nunca." – Draco disse, abraçando a esposa – "A não ser que você queira?" – perguntou.

"Não diga besteiras." – Ginny disse dando um leve soco no peitoral do rapaz.

Draco riu.

"O que você fez com as malas?"

"Pedi a Dipsy que levasse para nosso quarto."

"Hm... muito bem." – ela falou, sem se separar do marido.

"Agora, querida..." – Draco disse, após alguns minutos – "Preciso me vestir... tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Por que você tem que ir?" – Ginny disse, manhosa – "Nós estamos em lua-de-mel."

"Ginny" – Draco riu – "eu me ausentei durante um mês, se continuar assim, Zabini irá me demitir."

"Que demita, então." – ela disse, displicente – "Assim nós dois construiremos nosso próprio escritório de advocacia mágica... já que eu me formo no mês que vem."

"Você não vai me deixar ir de jeito nenhum, certo?"

"Não mesmo." – e o beijou.

E assim ficaram durante MUITO tempo e, Ginny já estava muito empolgada, quase tirando a única peça de roupa que Draco vestia quando uma voz disse:

"Papai? Mamãe?"

Os dois se separaram rapidamente e olharam para a porta do banheiro que continuava fechada. Então logo perceberam que Lorenzo estava falando do quarto.

Ginny correu até a porta e a trancou.

"Por que você fez isso?" – Draco cochichou.

"Você quer que nosso filho nos veja nesse estado?" – Ginny cochichou em resposta.

"Tem razão. O que iremos fazer?"

"Espere." – Ginny disse para o marido – "Sim, querido... nós...quer dizer, eu estou no banho... tudo bem com você?" – gritou para Lorenzo.

"Tudo..." – o garotinho gritou em resposta – "Só vim dar bom dia."

"Ah... querido..." – ela disse com um pouco de vergonha pelo que estivera fazendo alguns minutos antes – "Você já se arrumou para o café?"

"Não..."

"Então, vá se vestir que daqui a pouco... eu... nós... quer dizer, bem...vá e daqui a pouco encontro você, ok?"

"Tá." – o garoto respondeu – "Cadê o papai?"

"Estou aqui." – Draco respondeu, tentando não rir com as caretas que Ginny fazia – "Ahm... fazendo a barba."

"Tá bom..." – o garoto disse – "Ei, mamãe... será que agora vou conseguir uma irmãzinha?"

"Lorenzo!" – Ginny gritou, horrorizada.

Os dois ouviram as risadas do garoto e o barulho que ele fez ao sair correndo do quarto.

"Malfoy!" – ela disse, quando viu o marido rindo.

"Meu filho... tão novo e já tão esperto."- falou, orgulhoso.

"É você que está ensinando essas coisas a ele?" - disse cruzando os braços, parecendo muito com Hermione Granger em seus tempos de Escola.

"Hm... talvez." – respondeu, descarado – "Agora... vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo..." – disse enquanto voltava a beijar o pescoço da esposa.

"Draco..." – ela tentou protestar, mas logo desistiu quando ele a beijou novamente.

E voltaram a fazer o que, ahm, estavam fazendo antes...

Com certeza, não chegariam tão cedo para o café...

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**Dois anos depois...**

"Mamãe..." – Lorenzo disse sentando ao lado de Ginny – "por onde ela entrou?"

"Quem?" – a mãe perguntou, enquanto alisava os cabelos do filho.

"A minha irmãzinha." – ele respondeu, acariciando a barriga enorme da mãe.

Ginny imediatamente sentiu uma dor de cabeça terrível.

Não poderia lidar com isso agora...

Quer dizer, o quê ela poderia falar para o filho?

"Querido, você já fez todas as tarefas da escola?" – perguntou, desviando o assunto.

"Já..." – o garoto disse – "Hoje o Teddy disse que os bebês são alienígenas."

"Hm... quem disse isso a ele?" – Ginny disse, tentando conter o riso.

"O tio Harry." – ela não aguentou mais e riu, não, gargalhou. – "É verdade?"

"Não, filho...os bebês não são alienígenas..." – disse, parando de rir – "Bem... tudo começa quando o pai planta uma sementinha na mãe..."

Era ridículo explicar assim, mas a verdade era muito pior.

"Mas como ele coloca a sementinha?" – o garoto perguntou.

"Ahm...isso não é importante agora..." – Ginny disse – "Então, a mãe cuida da semente e isso resulta em um bebê... também tem a cegonha.... às vezes você pode simplesmente pedir a ela que faça uma entrega..." – completou, pensativa.

Tinha uma leve impressão que confudira as histórias...

"Mas como?" – o garoto perguntou, confuso.

"Filho, isso não é importante agora." – disse – "Quando você for mais velho, saberá como é tudo." – garantiu – "Você não está animado com a chegada da sua irmãzinha?"

"Estou!" – Lorenzo disse, sorridente – "Ela vai nascer quando?"

"Não sei... pode ser a qualquer momento..."

Ginny já estava com nove meses e não aguentava mais de tanta curiosidade para ver o rostinho da filha.

Ouviram um barulho na lareira e segundos depois Draco apareceu, espalhando fuligem por todo lado.

"Boa noite." – disse, enquanto dava um beijo no filho, um outro na barriga de Ginny e o último na própria – "Como estamos?"

"Bem..." – Ginny disse, sorrindo.

"Papai, papai..." – Lorenzo disse – "É verdade que os bebês são alienígenas trazidos pelas cegonhas que nascem de uma sementinha?"

Draco olhou confuso para a mulher, ela deu de ombros e ele disse:

"Quem te disse essas coisas?"

"O Teddy."

"Tinha que ser o filho da Nymphadora." – Draco disse, com raiva – "Isso é tudo besteira... Na verdade é bem simples... o homem tem um..." – ele foi interrompido pelo grito de Ginny.

"AAAIIII!"

"O que foi?" – perguntou, preocupado.

"Vai nascer." – Ginny disse, já sentindo que a bolsa rompera.

"Eba!" – Lorenzo gritou, animado, batendo palmas.

"DIPSY! TRAGA A BOLSA DO BEBÊ!" – Draco gritou ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava a mulher a se levantar, deixando-a quase surda.

"E A MINHA BOLSA TAMBÉM!" – Ginny gritou.

"Para quê você quer sua bolsa?" – Draco perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"Por acaso eu vou sair pelada do Hospital?" – ela disse, com dificuldade, as contrações cada vez mais fortes.

"Não..." – Draco disse.

"Então, não me faça perguntas idiotas, Malfoy!" – ela deu um grito de dor e, enfim, entrou no veículo.

"Papai, a mamãe vai ficar bem?" – Lorenzo perguntou, preocupado.

"Vai sim." – Draco respondeu, dando um beijo no filho e pegando as bolsas que Dipsy segurava – "Fique com Dipsy e avise a sua avó que Ginny está no Hospital."

Poucos minutos depois, Ginny foi levada para a sala de parto, enquanto Draco ficou na recepção, esperando. Viu Molly e Arthur chegando com Lorenzo, seguidos de Harry, Luna, Rony e Hermione.

Depois de uma hora, o médico foi falar com eles.

"Quem é o marido de Ginevra Weasley?"

"Malfoy." – Draco corrigiu – "O quê aconteceu? Ela está bem? E a criança?"

"Sim... as duas passam bem." – o homem disse, sorrindo – "O senhor pode vê-las, é só me acompanhar."

Cinco minutos depois, o rapaz entrava no quarto em que Ginny estava deitada, segurando a criança. Ela olhou para o marido e sorriu, ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Quer segurar?" – Ginny perguntou.

"Hm... tenho medo." – Draco disse receoso, enquanto a mulher lhe entregava o bebê que dormia calmamente.

"Ela é linda, não é?" – Ginny disse, orgulhosa.

"Sim... Parece com você." – Draco respondeu, tentando esconder o fato que estava muito emocionado.

Era verdade que já tinha um filho, mas nunca sentira a emoção de acompanhar o nascimento dele... era a primeira vez e sentia-se tão feliz...

"Por que? Eu achei parecida com você."

"Tem cabelos ruivos." – o rapaz disse como se isso já fosse o bastante.

"Eu sei..." – Ginny riu – "Como iremos chamá-la?"

"Pensei em um nome, mas não sei se você vai aprovar."

"Diga." – Ginny disse, já sabendo a resposta.

"Narcisa."

"Se colocar esse, minha mãe ficará ofendida." – Ginny disse, sincera.

"Pensei nisso também..." – Draco disse – "Não tenho nenhuma outra opção."

"Hm..." – Ginny disse, pensativa – "Sempre gostei do nome Misty... o quê você acha?"

"É..." – Draco respondeu – "Ela tem cara de Misty..."

Os dois sorriram e ficaram admirando a filha por mais algum tempo, até serem invadidos por toda a família Weasley, que entrou, sem cerimônia, no quarto.

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**Duas semanas depois: **

Ginny estava sentada no sofá da sala, observando Lorenzo cuidar da irmã. Ele segurava o bebê com tanto cuidado que parecia ser de vidro.

"Cuidado, filho..." – Ginny disse, sorrindo.

"Ela é tão pequenininha..."- Lorenzo falou, pensativo, enquanto olhava para o rosto da irmã – "Mamãe, como ela saiu da sua barriga?"

Ah não!

Essa conversa de novo?

Quer dizer, antes ele queria saber como a criança tinha entrado e agora queria saber sobre a sua saída?

"Querido..." – Ginny começou, tentando conter o riso.

"Porque eu perguntei ao tio Rony e ele falou que a senhora tossiu e o bebê saiu..." – Lorenzo disse, confuso.

Ginny conteve o riso... se continuasse desse jeito, Lorenzo ia precisar de terapia.

"Quando você for maiorzinho, eu te conto, filho." – Ginny disse, rindo – "Mas não teve nada a ver com tosse."

"Hm... bom dia." – Draco disse dando um beijo em Lorenzo, outro em Misty e o último na esposa – "Sobre o quê vocês estão conversando?"

"Ahm... Lorenzo quer saber por onde a irmã dele saiu." – Ginny disse, tentando ficar séria.

"É! Papai, o tio Rony disse que a mamãe tossiu e a bebê nasceu."

"Tinha que ser o seu irmão." – Draco disse com raiva, enquanto Ginny tentava não rir – "Quando você for mais velho, nós te diremos."

"Tá bom." – o menino disse, emburrado.

Draco sentou ao lado da esposa e a abraçou. Os dois não poderiam pensar em uma felicidade maior do que aquela. Enfim tinham aprendido que o amor não tem preço e que a felicidade está presente nas pequenas coisas. O passado nunca mais foi lembrado, por nenhum dos dois, e talvez isso tenha ajudado para que os dois vivessem felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

**#**

**O Preço do Amor**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Eita, tive um bloqueio básico no final e nem sei se saiu muito bom, mas vou postar mesmo assim, afinal, prometi que postaria no domingo, né?

Gente, mil desculpas se houver algum erro de ortografia e/ou de digitação. O problema é que o último capítulo não foi betado, a ChunLi, minha beta-reader, desapareceu mais uma vez e, como já falei, minha promessa é dívida, se prometi que postaria hoje, então posto hoje.

Espero, sinceramente, que vocês tenham gostado. A NC foi plagiada de uma outra fic minha! HuaHuaHua! Eu sei, isso é ri-di-culo, mas eu tenho um certo bloqueio com esse tipo de cena...hahahahahahaha.

A música desse capítulo é "Price Of Love" do Bon Jovi.

**Agradecimentos:**

Muito obrigada por mandarem reviews! Love U! Hehehehehe :*

**:**Moça, quem é você? Hahahahaha Você deixou o comentário, mas não aparece o seu nome! Help! Identifique-se na recepção! Eu sou má! Que esso! Huahauahaua Beijocas.

**Kaká Malfoy:**Acho que não ficou muito longo, mas juro que fiz o possível! Beijos!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:**Queridenha! Que tal sua participação??? Hehehehehe Eu sei, foi pequenininha, mas foi hein! Hehehehe E ainda bem que não chorou nesse... ai ai ai! Hehehehe Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:**VOCÊ! Some e nem avisa! Tá bom, como a pessoa avisa antes de sumir? Mas não importa! Vê se aparece, tô preocupada hein! Obrigada pela ajuda com a fic e desculpa por não ter esperado você, mas eu queria cumprir o prazo que dei a mim mesma. Beijocas.

**Jane Alves:**Eu tentei detalhar mais a Nc... você gostou? Hehehehe Depois que você falou, eu ia matar o Lorenzo, mas sabia que vocês me matariam logo em seguida, então nem fiz isso...hahahahahaha Espero que tenha gostado! Beijocas!

**SallyRide:**Sim, ela enfim se jogou no loirão! Hahahahaha Espero que tenha gostado! Beijocas!

**Gaabii:**Muié, num chora não! Espero que goste desse capítulo tb! Beijocas!

**Uchihinha Chibi:**Voltou! Viu? Nem precisava se preocupar! Hahahahahahaha Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Jaque Weasley:**Eu detalhei mais, o que achou? Mais detalhado que isso... bem, prefiro nem comentar! Hehehehe Sim, eu devia ter detalhado sua lua-de-mel com Blaise-pedaço-de-mal-caminho, né? Nha! Sorry! :( Ri muito com "tirem os Lorenzos da sala" huahauahauahaua Beijocas!

**Helena Malfoy:**É triste mesmo quando alguém que nós amamos parte, né... Você é de que local do Nordeste? Eu tb sou do Nordeste! Yeeeeeeeee! Hehehe Ah, mas não morre não, moça!!! Ele volta, não volta? Volta, né? Heheheheheh Então, nem precisa se preocupar! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijocas!

**Hinata Weasley:**Eita, o capítulo saiu bem rapidim para você né! Hehehehe Não precisou de tortura, ameaças de morte e afins... pensando bem, eu deveria ter colocado isso...mas deixa para a próxima! Hehehehe Espero que tenha gostado! Beijocas!

**Caah LisLis:**Você devia ta bêbada? E eu? Que já nasci bêbada? Huahauahauahauahauaa Eu tentei fazer um capítulo mega-giga-enorme, mas acho que não foi dessa vez! Nhá! Eu tb adoro Narcisa... ela é tão chique e tem como marido aquele pedação de homem chamado Lucius Malfoy! \grita histericamente/ Meo Deooooooooosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...... alguém NÃO me salva de Lucius Malfoy! Hueheueheuehue Beijocas!!!!

**Agradecimentos Gerais:**

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **_Por sua betagem e amizade! Beijocas!

_**Caah LisLis, Jaque Weasley e Misty Weasley Malfoy:**_por terem me permitido usá-las como personagens! Adoooorei, viu? Além disso, sempre que podem, lêem minhas fics e me mandam reviews! Um beijão para cada uma!!!!

_**Helena Malfoy, Hinata Weasley, Uchihinha chibi, Gaabi, Jane Alves, Sally Ride, Kaká Malfoy, Yu XD, Shu Malfoy, Thaty, Loh Malfoy, Izabele Malfoy, fairy malfoy, Lou Malfoy, BaahH, Carolzinhaz, Nanda Black, Madame Mistery, Nessa Paz, Kalinka James, Maggie C.M., ladygreen 21, Kari Maehara, Esmeralda, Juh W. Wood**_** : **Pessoassss, obrigada pelas reviews, pelos elogios e pelo carinho! Beijocas!!!!!

Agora acho que nos veremos em um certo epílogo... escuto gritos? Hahahahahahaha... e tb nas atualizações de A Mediadora e Até que nossos parentes nos separem...além de algumas fics novas...

Aff.. tô parecendo programação de tevê...huahauahuahaua

Beijos (Vcs já notaram que eu adoro mandar beijos? Huahauahauahauahauahaua),

**Manu Black**


End file.
